Kyo Kara Maoh: Rise of the White Tiger
by chop4tess
Summary: Sequel to Next Generation: Yuri and Wolfram's son, Prince Ryan, has returned to Shinmakoku but the dangers facing him are far from over. With threats from both outside and within, Ryan must be careful whom he trusts while evil forces threaten everything Yuri struggled to build.
1. Dream

Disclaimer: I still don't own KKM

I'm back! Yes it has been awhile and I'm sorry about that but University is taking up most of my time at the moment. Don't expect too many updates from me in a row. My final exams are in 3 months so I need to work hard.

Important: This is a sequel to Kyo Kara Maoh: The Next Generation, if you have not read that story first you will not know what is going on in this story. This story contains male/male love and mpreg, if you don't like it please stop reading now. This is a re-write of Kyo Kara Maoh: New Beginning and I hope all that have read that story will enjoy the re-write.

This is rated an M just to be safe, most of the chapters will only be a T rating.

Kyo Kara Maoh: Rise of the White Tiger

Chapter one: Dream

Ryan stood before the ten nobles with sweat dripping down his neck. His parents were sitting directly in front of him with four nobles on their left and five on their right. Ryan wondered why they were still known as the ten nobles when only nine of them ever appeared for occasions such as this. Lord Grantz had not appeared in court for years. Ryan hadn't even met the guy.

"Ryan Shibuya Von Bielefeld," Lord Wincott, Julia's younger brother, stood up and Ryan felt his heart rate kick up a notch. "You have been tried with high treason against the Maoh, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Ryan forced out between his lips. His mouth was so dry he could barely speak and his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"You attacked the city of Shinmakoku and tried to kill the Maoh who happens to be your own father!" Stoffel Von Spitzweg, Cecilie's older brother, exclaimed loudly. Ryan's eyes darted to him before glancing back at his father. Yuri looked uncomfortable, as if he would rather be anywhere else than where he was now. Wolfram sat on Yuri's left, his face was a blank mask but Ryan could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"I was possessed, I could not stop myself." Ryan licked his lips. His throat was so dry he couldn't even swallow. The ten nobles all frowned at him.

"Possessed by what exactly?" Lady Von Rochefort asked eyeing Ryan with heavy suspicion.

"It is called an underworld spirit." Ryan replied and the nobles exchanged glances and mumbled to each other. Ryan tried to remain calm but it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. It was as if the oxygen was being sucked out of the room.

"What is an underworld spirit?" Lord Von Radford asked staring at Ryan through his glasses. Ryan glanced around the room as the nobles continued to mutter amongst themselves. None of them looked convinced.

"It is an entity that lives in another world." Ryan said his voice shaking.

"Do you seriously expect us to believe that an entity from another world possessed you to lead a human attack on Shinmakoku?" Waltorana Von Bielefeld sneered at Ryan. Ryan flinched under his cold green eyes.

"Uncle, let us hear what Ryan has to say." Wolfram said quietly. Ryan glanced at his dad but Wolfram wouldn't meet his gaze. Waltorana huffed and crossed his arms.

"Ryan if you knew you were being possessed then why didn't you fight off the effects?" Lord Wincott asked gazing sadly at Ryan out of his blue eyes.

"I tried!" Ryan exclaimed, "I was trapped inside my own body I couldn't do anything to stop myself."

"What do you say Alviss?" Stoffel asked. Ryan turned in surprise to see Alviss standing next to him. _When did he get here? _Ryan wondered. Alviss ignored Ryan and directed his gaze towards Stoffel.

"When I saw Ryan at the human castle he was not under guard nor did he attempt to escape capture." Alviss spoke his voice flat and emotionless.

"I had no memory of who I was!" Ryan protested.

"Silence!" Gwendal barked making Ryan flinch. Ryan glanced at Alviss but the blue haired mazoku still wouldn't meet his eyes. Ryan felt his gaze move to Alviss's shoulder where he stabbed him on the day of the attack on Shinmakoku. Bile rose in Ryan's throat as he remembered the feeling of pushing steel through flesh.

"Alviss, you where attacked by Ryan while you were trying to protect Shinmakoku correct?" Densham Von Karbelnikoff, Anissina's older brother asked. He was unusually sombre and looked almost tired as if a great weight was pressing down on him.

"Yes." Alviss said and glanced at Ryan. Ryan felt horror fill him as he saw the hatred in Alviss's blue eyes.

"Alviss…" Ryan whispered and reached out to touch his best friend. Suddenly chains were attached to his wrists yanking him backwards. Ryan stared at the cold metal in confusion. A metal clasp encircled each wrist and a chain ran between each clasp. The chain was attached to another chain which was tied to a ring on the floor. Ryan looked up but Alviss was gone he turned his gaze to the ten nobles who now all wore black gowns.

"It would seem that you attacked the castle of your own free will." Gwendal said with barely hidden anger.

"No!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I have no idea what an underworld spirit is." A smooth voice said on Ryan's right side. Ryan jumped and turned to see David standing there. _What is going on? _Ryan wondered, people kept just appearing and disappearing.

"So you did not create this spirit and use it to make Ryan do your bidding?" Lord Von Gyllenhaal asked sweeping his long, light blond hair over his shoulder.

"No I did not." David smiled.

"He's lying!" Ryan shouted turning back to face his father. "Father please I had no choice but to do what I did you have to believe me!" Ryan begged. Yuri gazed sadly at his son before glancing at Gunter who sat beside him.

"Was there someone else who wished to speak?" Yuri asked calmly and Gunter nodded and stood up.

"Your husband was killed in the human attack is that right?" Ryan blinked wondering what Gunter was talking about when a voice spoke up.

"Yes, I saw the Prince kill my husband with my own eyes." A young woman, heavily pregnant, was standing where David had been moments before. Tears poured down her face. "I have a 2 year old boy and another one the way, I don't know how I will be able to cope now he's gone." The woman turned towards Ryan her sadness melting into anger. "What right did you have to take away my husband? What am I supposed to do now he's gone? How can I look after my children?"

"I'm sorry, I –" Ryan began but the young woman cut him off.

"Sorry is not going to bring back my husband or feed my children is it?" Ryan bowed his head in shame. _I did this; I ruined people's lives because I wasn't strong enough to stop the attack. I couldn't fight off the spirit's control. I am responsible. _Ryan looked up at his father as tears blurred his vision.

"It is time my fellow noble's," Stoffel stood up, "We must pass judgement." Stoffel sat back down and each noble rose to give their judgment before sitting back down.

"Guilty," said Radford.

"Guilty," said Gyllenhaal.

"Guilty," said Rochefort.

"Guilty," Wincott sighed shaking his head sadly.

"Guilty," Densham said quietly.

"Guilty," said Waltorana with a smirk.

"Guilty," Gunter said not looking at Ryan.

"Guilty," Gwendal also said his voice rough. Ryan turned his gaze to Stoffel. He had always liked the loud brash man and even though nothing could save him now he hoped his great uncle would believe him. Stoffel stood up.

"Guilty," a whisper rose through the nobles like the wind whispering through the trees. Ryan closed his eyes and felt the tears fall. _Guilty, they all think I'm guilty. _"Your majesty you must decide the punishment." Stoffel said and Ryan opened his eyes and looked at his father. Yuri stood up and locked his black eyes with Ryan's green ones.

"Ryan, you have been found guilty of the crime of treason against your fellow demons. You attempted to kill myself during the battle." Yuri paused and took a breath. "By the laws of Shinmakoku, you are hereby sentenced to death." Ryan gasped.

"But father," Ryan cried out trying to step forward but the chains held him back. "I am your son!"

"You are no son of mine." Yuri said firmly. Ryan jerked back as if he had been slapped. Suddenly his legs could no longer hold him up and he collapsed on the floor.

"No, this can't be happening. It wasn't supposed to end like this." Ryan whispered shaking his head. He felt numb all over. _This can't be real. _Suddenly the air was full of shouting. Ryan looked up and realised he was outside the castle kneeing on a raised wooden platform, crowds of people both human and demon were shouting and jeering.

"Traitor!"

"You killed my husband!"

"Killer!"

"You're getting what you deserve!" The shouts filled Ryan's ears. Ryan's heart rate increased as he began to struggle against the chains holding him down. He just wanted to get away from the noise, from the shouting.

"No I didn't do it!" Ryan screamed, "You have to believe me!"

"No one believes you." Ryan looked up to see David smirking at him. "You did this Ryan, you killed them all." Davis's voice was soft and almost musical. Ryan glanced at the crowd and he eyes went wide as he saw the bodies of men who had died in the attack step forward. Their uniforms were stained with blood and gore. One man was missing an arm. Ryan felt his stomach heave and he struggled not to be sick.

"You killed them," Ryan said glaring at David, "You are responsible." David shook his head and leaned down to whisper in Ryan's ear.

"You will die here and I will have my revenge. All demon kind shall die thanks to you." David's voice changed becoming deeper and it rasped as if David had not had a drink in months. "I will have my revenge on all of you!" Ryan looked up but David had gone.

"Wait! What do you mean revenge? Revenge for what?" Ryan called but no one answered him.

"Traitor!"

"Kill him!"

"Stop! Stop saying that!" Ryan shouted and tears threatened to fall once again.

"But that is what you are, isn't it?" Ryan's head snapped up and he looked into Alviss's blue eyes. "You are a traitor Ryan."

"No Alviss, you can't say that to me." Ryan begged.

"You are going to die Ryan." Alviss said softly pulling his sword out of its sheath. Ryan felt his eyes go wide with fear. Ryan tugged at the chains around his wrists but they wouldn't budge.

"Father, please don't let them do this!" Ryan screamed in fear. Suddenly Yuri was standing before them looking down at his son. "Father you believe in justice, how can you do this to me?"

"This is justice." Yuri said before he vanished.

"No! I am innocent! I didn't attack my home willingly! Someone help me!" Ryan sobbed as Alviss raised the sword and pointed it at his heart.

"There is no one to help you now Ryan." Alviss stated as he gripped his sword.

"Wait, Alviss you l-love me right?" Ryan looked into Alviss's blue eyes in hope. Alviss seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Not anymore." The sword plunged downwards.

**-:-**

"No!" Ryan jolted awake his hand outstretched. He was breathing heavily and covered in sweat and he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Ryan's eyes darted around the room trying to see where he was. He was lying in a large double bed his legs and arms tangled in the bed sheets. Ryan sat up his body still shaking as he took in blue painted walls, a cream coloured carpet and a large picture window opposite the bed with heavy curtains drawn across it. Ryan exhaled a breath and dropped his head into his hands. It was just a dream; he was safe back in his room at Blood Pledge Castle. The ten nobles hadn't arrived yet and he hadn't been sentenced to death by his own father.

Ryan couldn't stop the sob from escaping his mouth. Even though it had only been a dream, at the time it had felt so real. It was Ryan's greatest fear that the trial in only a few days from now, he would be found guilty of treason and die for his crimes. Ryan knew in his heart that his father would never kill him, he would most likely be sent into exile.

Ryan stepped out of his bed and stumbled over to a pitcher of water on the bedside table. After pouring some water into a bowl he splashed his face hoping the cold water would chase the nightmare away. Ryan closed his eyes and listened to the silence. There was no one calling him a traitor, accusing him of killing a loved one or demanding he should die. Ryan licked his lips and tried to calm his still pounding heart. The dream could still become a reality and Ryan feared that more than anything. He had only been back a week and already he felt the anger and mistrust towards him growing stronger every day.

Ryan didn't blame the people really; he did attack his own home and kill many of his own people. No one had heard of an underworld spirit before and Ryan knew that many believed he was making it up to protect himself. Then there was that white light that people said took the form of a white tiger and spoke to them. Ryan didn't remember any of that and he feared the power that now slept inside of him. And there was another thing; his control over fire had been taken away.

Ryan stumbled towards the window and pulled the curtains back. The sun was just starting to rise casting a fiery red glow over the still sleeping town. Ryan sighed and turned away from the sight. He wasn't going to get anymore sleep today.

**-:-**

A fancy carriage was making its way down the main road to Shinmakoku the two white horses stepping out smartly. The carriage was made out of wood painted gold and sky blue and the horses' bridles and harness were made out of blue leather. Blue curtains were pulled across the windows hiding the occupants from view. A few farmers glanced up as the carriage rolled past the horses trotting in perfect time with each other. The farmers could tell that someone important must be residing inside the carriage. Maybe it was a foreign dignitary visiting the Maoh? The driver sat on a wooden seat in front of the carriage holding the reins content to let the horses have their head. They knew this road well and thanks to the Maoh there were very few bandits.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" A loud female voice shouted from the depths of the carriage making the horses snort. The driver gulped and snapped the reins raising the pace to a canter.

"We should be there within an hour My Lady." The driver called over the sound of the horses' hooves on the stone road.

"Good! We should have been there days ago!" The voice sounded angry and the driver snapped the reins again making the horses go faster. He did not want to be on the receiving end of this lady's anger.

"Really grandmother we've been delayed this long what are a few more minutes?" Another spoke, this one also female but softer and younger. "Let's not kill the poor horses."

"Oh fine but I just want to get home so badly." The first voice sounded sad and an elegant hand reached out to push the blue curtain back as green eyes watched the countryside flash past

**-:-**

Ryan sighed as he flicked through an old leather bound book. Ryan sat at an old wooden table worn from years of use under a large picture window. Sunlight streamed through the window and dust floated gently through the air. Ryan was sitting in the royal library surrounded by books trying to find any scrap of evidence to back up his story about the underworld spirits. Both Alviss and Elvira had agreed to tell the nobles what they knew about the riders in Ryan's defence. Apparently an old man called Kashikoi had sheltered Alviss and Elvira when Alviss was injured in the human Kingdom of Moob. Alviss had claimed that the old man had vast knowledge of the riders and spirits. Unfortunately the old man was dead. Yuri had sent a team to find Kashikoi to ask him to testify in the court but the team only found a body. The old man had since been buried outside of his house. Alviss suspected that the rider Yami, who was chasing them, had killed Kashikoi while the old man gave Alviss and Elvira time to escape on the dragon Sliver.

Ryan groaned and sat back in the wooden chair which creaked loudly. Ryan rubbed his hands over his eyes and sighed heavily. All this reading was giving him a headache and making him feel tired. Ryan dropped his hands and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. Ryan had doubted that he would find anything to validate his claims but there had always been a faint hope. A week of searching had turned up nothing however and that faint hope was fading rapidly and being replaced by a sense of failure. Ryan knew that Lord Eric of the Kingdom of Moob or his son Henry could back up his story but Lord Eric had refused to travel to the demon Kingdom or to allow his son to travel. Yuri was currently wrapped up in trying to diplomatically persuade Lord Eric to reconsider but he wasn't getting anywhere quickly. The trial was in 3 days. The ten nobles would be arriving in Shinmakoku the day after tomorrow.

Ryan stood up walked to the window and leaned against the wall staring out of the window. He could see officers drilling their men in the courtyard below. The sun was warm and the sky a picture perfect blue. Ryan groaned and pressed his head against the warm glass of the window. The weather could not have been more different than his mood.

"No luck?" A voice said making Ryan jump. Ryan turned to see Gunter standing behind him with a gentle smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Gunter placed a book down on the table were Ryan had been reading.

"That's ok Gunter I was just thinking." Ryan sighed and pushed himself away from the wall and picked up the book Gunter had just put down. "What is this?"

"That is the only book I know of that talks about other worlds but only in theory." Gunter paused and Ryan raised his eyebrows in silent question. "Look Ryan, I don't think you are going to find anything about underworld spirits or beings from other worlds."

"You don't believe my story either do you?" Ryan said quietly putting the books down on the table. Gunter shook his head.

"I believe that you wouldn't attack Shinmakoku of your own free will but other creatures from other worlds?" Gunter shook his head again.

"Didn't my father come from another world?" Ryan asked quietly and Gunter sighed.

"Yes but everyone knew that that world existed before your father came to us." Gunter explained gently. "We have never found any other worlds besides your father's world."

"But if there is one world besides ours then how do we know there aren't more?" Ryan asked his voice pleading. Ryan looked up at Gunter who looked thoughtful.

"It is possible but I don't think you will find the answers in here." Gunter swept his arm to indicate the whole library. Ryan slumped in his chair and buried his face in his hands. _Gunter's right,_ Ryan thought sadly. The thought was enough to make Ryan want to just give up.

"What should I do?" Ryan whispered softly. A hand touched his shoulder gently and Ryan looked up at Gunter. Gunter looked at Ryan with a gentle face that spoke of the great wisdom he hid behind his often childish personality.

"I don't know."

**-:-**

The guards looked up as a carriage cantered up the slope to the castle the white horses panting and sweating. A guard was sent to fetch Yuri and Wolfram as the carriage slowed down at the gate. The driver leaned over and spoke briefly with the guard on duty and the guard glanced back at the carriage in shock before opening the door to check that the driver was telling the truth. A pair of green eyes met his.

"Oh for goodness sake, are we there yet? We really must employ a better method of travel."

"My Lady welcome back to Shinmakoku." The guard stammered with a bow.

"Yes, yes are my sons around?"

"They will be here soon My Lady." The guard shut the door and waved the carriage through the entrance and the tired horses walked into the courtyard just as Yuri and Wolfram walked out of the castle doors. The carriage came to a stop and the door was flung open and one of the occupants climbed out in a whirl of skirts and blond curls.

"Mother!" Wolfram exclaimed in surprise and Cecilie Von Spitzburg former Queen of the demon kingdom turned and ran up to her youngest son and drew him into a tight hug.

"Wolfe darling I came as soon as I could!"

"It's been over a month." Wolfram felt inclined to point out as he was almost suffocated by his mother's rather large bosom. Cecilie sighed heavily and stepped back from her hug to look at her son.

"I know but our boat was under repairs and we were stuck for weeks!" Cecilie wailed throwing her arms around Wolfram again much to the blonde's dislike.

"Who is with you?" Yuri asked and another female climbed out of the carriage with more grace than her travel partner.

"Hello father." Greta smiled and Yuri walked up to her with a big smile.

"Greta I have missed you!" Greta hugged her adoptive father before stepping back.

"So what happened? Is Ryan still kidnapped?"

"Yes what happened to my little grandson, where is he?" Cecilie had finally let go of Wolfram much too said person's relief.

"Ok we have a lot of talking to do." Yuri smiled. An hour later Yuri, Wolfram, Cecilie and Greta were sitting outside with a large pot of tea and Yuri had brought his mother-in-law and daughter up to speed with the latest events since they had been gone.

"Wow poor Ryan is he ok?" Greta asked her big brown eyes worried for her younger brother. Although she had been jealous of Ryan at first since he was Yuri and Wolfram's blood son and she feared she would be replaced, she had fallen in love with the tiny baby boy the moment she held him in her arms. She loved Ryan as if he were her real little brother and when she heard that he had been kidnapped she had wanted to swim back to Shinmakoku to help look for him. Cecilie had talked her out of it though.

"Physically he's fine but the kidnapping and the attack has had a bad effect on him mentally." Yuri sighed, his black eyes worried. "He is helping to rebuild the town and I know he feels very guilty about what happened even though I have told him that it isn't his fault. I don't think anyone blames him for what happened."

"How could they?" Wolfram demanded his green eyes flashing, "There is no way Ryan would attack his own home of his own will. Anyone who knew anything about him would know that."

"So he was possessed by an underworld spirit?" Cecilie asked and Yuri nodded while Wolfram fumed beside him.

"It hasn't been confirmed that such creatures exist but if they do exist and could be used to take control of someone that is a threat to be taken seriously." Yuri said his voice sombre and Cecilie nodded.

"But you have the man responsible, David, locked up right?"

"Yes but he's not saying anything to us right now." Yuri sighed and Wolfram glared at the wall.

"Give me five minutes with him and he'll talk." Wolfram threatened a flame appearing on his palm.

"Wolf, remember Gisela said that stress was bad for the baby." Wolfram sighed and the flame vanished but Cecilie and Greta both sat up suddenly alert.

"What baby?" They asked at the same time looking between Yuri and Wolfram. The couple exchanged glances.

"Well that cat is out of the bag." Wolfram said weakly and smiled at his mother and adopted daughter. "I'm six weeks pregnant with Ryan's little brother."

"Oh Wolf, that is wonderful news!" Cecilie squealed clapping her hands together.

"Congratulations dad." Greta smiled but inside of her she couldn't help the little flame of jealously that burned. Once again her parents were having a baby of their own and she would be pushed to the outside once again. As much as she loved Ryan she had felt left out and lonely with all the attention Yuri and Wolfram gave their first born. It was only natural she guessed so she had left with Cecilie on a journey of 'true love' to find herself and her place. Now they were having another baby.

"How did Ryan react to the news?" Cecilie asked but Yuri's shoulders slumped and Wolfram sighed heavily.

"We haven't told him yet."

"What do you mean?" Greta asked and Wolfram gave Yuri a sharp look.

"I thought Yuri told him last week but he hasn't yet."

"You haven't told him either." Yuri pointed out and Wolfram had the grace to look embarrassed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Cecilie asked glancing at Yuri who rubbed his face.

"We are going to tell him soon so don't say anything." Yuri gave Cecilie a sharp look and she giggled waving a hand.

"Oh don't be silly I can keep a secret." Somehow Yuri didn't feel comforted at all.

**-:-**

Ryan was walking down a corridor heading towards the kitchen to get himself a midday snack hoping that it would wake him up a bit. Gunter had managed to convince Ryan that giving up never solved anything so Ryan was going to keep fighting to prove his innocence. It didn't help that Ryan wasn't entirely convinced that he was innocent. The fact that he couldn't find any evidence of underworld spirits or other worlds made it hard even for Ryan to believe that what happened really happened. How could he convince others that he was innocent if he didn't believe it himself? Ryan sighed and paused to stare out of a window. The window looked over the flower gardens his grandmother was so proud of. Ryan was so absorbed in watching the multi-coloured flowers sway gently in the light breeze he didn't notice someone walking up behind him.

"Ryan," A male voice said and Ryan looked over his shoulder and felt his heart skip in his chest. Alviss stood before him his dark blue hair curling gently over his face and the sunlight in his blue eyes making them shine a clear deep blue. Ryan looked away as flashes from his dream that night came back to him. He saw Alviss standing over him holding a sword ready to end his life. "You've been avoiding me." Alviss said quietly and Ryan looked back at the boy who saved him from killing everyone he loved.

"Sorry," Ryan said just as quietly.

"I'm sorry if I forced my feelings on you," Alviss said, "but I want you to know that –"

"Ryan!" A female voice exclaimed making both boys jump in surprise. Alviss turned to see Cecilie running towards them with her arms open.

"Grandmother!" Ryan said in surprise as he was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Oh my grandson I have missed you so much!" Cecilie exclaimed. Ryan turned his face away from his grandmother's large bosom to see Alviss walking away. Ryan felt his heart tug but he diverted his gaze. Alviss deserved better than him.

"How are you my darling?" Cecilie asked pulling back to look at her grandson. Ryan forced a smile onto his lips.

"I'm ok grandmother, really." Cecilie frowned but Ryan forced his smile not to waver under her strong gaze.

"Well I'm glad you are back and safe." Cecilie smiled gently, "It must have been awful being forced to do that horrid man's bidding."

"Yeah," Ryan said softly. Cecilie didn't seem to notice though and she ploughed on regardless.

"But don't worry Ryan you are safe now and David will pay for his crimes don't you worry about that!" Cecilie nodded firmly and Ryan gave her a watery smile.

"Yeah," He said again.

"Anyway, I think we should have a family dinner tonight!" Cecilie announced much to Ryan's surprise.

"Dinner?" Ryan echoed.

"Yes for the whole family, it's been so long since I've seen you all." Cecilie smiled. "I will go tell the kitchen. I will see you at seven sharp!" Cecilie hurried off in a wave of perfume and skirts leaving a shocked Ryan staring after her.

**-:-**

At seven in the evening the castle was lit by candle light making everything glow and deep shadows formed in corners. Ryan was standing in front of his mirror fixing his jacket before going out to eat with his family. He was wearing his usual purple military outfit but he felt like the clothes didn't belong to him. It was as if he was asleep and this was all some mixed up dream.

Ryan stared at the mirror and his reflection stared back at him. He barely recognised the boy staring back at him. Had it really only been six weeks since he was taken? How could such a short time change everything so greatly? His whole world had been turned upside down and inside out. Ryan didn't even know who he was anymore. And then there was Alviss.

Ryan didn't know what to do about Alviss and his new feelings towards him. He had never felt this way about a person before and it had come so suddenly. One day he and Alviss were friends then he was falling head over heels for him. But, did it really just happen after their first kiss? Ryan traced his lips with a finger and thought back to all the times Alviss had teased him making him blush or the many times Alviss's smile had made his heart jump. Had he really fallen in love with Alviss and not even noticed it?

Ryan shook himself out of his thoughts it was never going to happen so he should stop thinking about it. Alviss deserved someone better than him regardless of what Ryan may or may not be feeling. Ryan took one last look in the mirror before heading towards the dinning room. Ryan avoided eye contact with everyone he passed along the way but if they thought that his behaviour was strange they didn't say anything. Ryan entered the dinning room to see his family already seated at the table. The second largest rectangle wooden table had been brought out and Yuri sat at the head with Wolfram on his right opposite Cecilie who sat on Yuri's left. An empty chair was opposite Greta who sat next to Cecilie. Sitting next to Greta was Gwendal, then Gunter, then Gisela and then Honey. Opposite Honey was Josak and on his right was Conrad and next to him were Joey and Seth.

"Ah there you are Ryan!" Cecilie waved a huge smile on her face and Ryan felt his face heat up as everyone looked at him. Ryan ducked his head and made his way over to his chair and sat down. "Well now we're all here let's eat!" Cecilie said cheerfully clapping her hands and maids swept into the room handing out food. Conversation soon started up again and Ryan relaxed slightly as a dish of cold fish was placed in front of him. After the incident last week when Yuri was almost killed by poisoning all their food was prepared by a team of chefs and only certain maids were allowed to serve the food. Yuri and Wolfram's food was also tasted by a servant before they were allowed to eat although Yuri thought that that was unnecessary. He was poisoned last time to keep him out of the battle and that battle was long over.

"So Ryan how was your day?" Wolfram asked as his dish was placed in front of him after being checked.

"I have been trying to find any evidence of underworld spirits in demon text but so far I've been unlucky." Ryan said eating some of the white fish tasting the unique but nice taste on his tongue.

"How boring shouldn't you be recovering from your ordeal?" Cecilie asked looking worried but Ryan shook his head.

"I like to be kept busy." Yuri eyed his son but Ryan had become very good at masking his feelings this past week making him hard to read. Useful for dealing with negotiations but there was no need around family.

"Well we are all going to be busy these next few weeks." Gwendal said sombrely and Ryan nodded but didn't comment.

"Well shall we move onto another topic?" Yuri suggested lightly taking a bite of his fish. "Josak, how are the new troops coming along?" Josak looked up at Yuri and smiled at him.

"Very well so far we should have a good crop of soldiers from them."

"Any elemental users?" Yuri asked getting into the conversation, he already knew quite a lot about the soldiers from Wolfram but Ryan seemed to be relaxing and Yuri didn't want to talk about the upcoming trial at the dinner table.

"Not in this lot but we should be getting some water and fire users later on in the year." Josak understood where Yuri was going with the conversation. "Maybe Ryan could help Wolfram teach them a thing about using fire?"

"I no longer have control over the element fire." Ryan said poking at his fish. There was silence around the table as everyone looked at him.

"Really what happened?" Wolfram asked.

"I don't know they disappeared after I used the white tiger powers. I guess I can't have both."

"I've never heard of someone loosing an element power before," Gisela mused but Ryan just shrugged and stared at his food his appetite gone. Yuri noticed that Ryan was uncomfortable being the centre of attention so he glanced at Seth.

"Seth was have you been up to today?" At once the bubbly boy launched into a dramatic story about looking for a lost sock much to the amusement of everyone at the table. Ryan glanced at his father who winked at him making Ryan smile faintly. Yuri made a mental note to take Ryan aside and talk to him in private to see how he was coping. Seth was in the middle of telling everyone how the lost sock had been found under his bed when Cecilie spoke up.

"Don't push your beans around the plate Wolfram you need the protein now you're pregnant." Silence fell thick on the table and Ryan froze before glancing up at his grandmother who looked horrified her hand over her mouth.

"Pregnant?" Ryan echoed and glanced at his dad who had gone rather pale. Yuri didn't look very happy either. "Dad?"

"We were going to wait until everything had settled down before we told you about it." Wolfram said gently, "I am about six weeks along so you can expect to have a baby brother in a bit less than 8 months."

"I was the only one who didn't know?" Ryan couldn't seem to get his voice to work he couldn't even breathe right.

"Ryan, are you ok?" Yuri asked his voice gentle and Ryan stood up sharply making Seth, who was sitting beside him, jump.

"I'm not hungry, excuse me." Ryan turned and walked quickly out of the dinning room before anyone could stop him. Yuri half got out of his chair.

"Ryan wait a…" The dinning room door slammed shut behind Ryan. Yuri sighed heavily and sat back down and glared at Cecilie. Cecilie lowered her hand.

"Um…oops."

**-:-**

Ryan was sitting on the roof of Blood Pledge Castle gazing out over the town. It was a warm night with a light breeze and a clear sky. Ryan could see thousands of stars lighting up the sky and the small slice of moon that shone down. Ryan closed his eyes and let the sounds of the town drift towards him on the wind. He should have known his parents were keeping secrets from him. It just proved that not even his own family trusted him anymore.

"A little brother," Ryan said tilting his head back to look up at the stars. Any other time he would be excited to learn about a new sibling but right now he didn't know what he felt. Part of him realised that with a new baby on the way his parents no longer needed him. His father would still have an heir even if he, Ryan, was gone. Ryan pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head down on his knees. Now his father could have him exiled or killed without the problem of finding someone to train to replace him when he stepped down from being the Maoh. Ryan knew that in the past Shin'oh had chosen the new Maoh but Shin'oh had given that power over to Yuri as a sign of trust in the new Maoh. Yuri could choose anyone he wanted but once Ryan was born everyone assumed that Ryan would be the logical choice.

Even though Yuri was part human Ryan was more demon than human so he could take over the kingdom without 'pure blood' demons becoming upset. Greta couldn't rule because it was highly likely that she would be dead before Yuri even came close to retirement due to the demon's slower aging rate. There were also demons that would rebel if a human was put on a demon throne. Ryan sighed heavily. His new brother, if it was indeed a boy, would be demon enough for everyone and he would not have been tried for treason. Ryan knew that it didn't matter if he was found innocent; the fact that he had a trial would forever stain his record and cause deep mistrust.

"Ryan, are you up here?" A voice called and Ryan glanced up at his father's voice.

"Over here," Ryan called not looking back. There was some scuffling and a muttered curse before Yuri appeared on his left.

"I thought you might be up here." Yuri smiled and sat beside Ryan with a smile.

"It was my idea actually." Wolfram said and Ryan looked up to see his dad walking towards him. Wolfram sat down on Ryan's right side and smiled at his son. "I remember that you always used to come up here when you were upset."

"Look Ryan, we're sorry we didn't tell you about the new baby but we thought you had enough to think about." Yuri said getting straight to the point. "A new baby is not going to change how much we love you."

"The new baby wouldn't have committed treason either." Ryan said before he could stop himself.

"Is that what this is about?" Wolfram asked shaking his head. "Ryan you haven't been found guilty yet. I for one believe one hundred percent that you are innocent." Wolfram smiled at his son reaching out to run his fingers through Ryan's hair. "Don't start doubting your innocence my son or others will too." Ryan leaned into the touch without realising it and closed his eyes.

"Wolfram is right Ryan," Yuri said his voice gentle and loving, "I also believe you to be innocent but you have to believe it as well."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Ryan said softly feeling a sense of hopelessness wash over him.

"There are many things out there in the world that haven't been discovered yet Ryan." Yuri said gently, "just because our books don't have anything written about them doesn't make them any less real." Ryan opened his eyes and looked at his father trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I had a dream last night." Ryan admitted softly looking down at the tiles on the roof. "It was about the trial."

"I see, what happened in your dream?" Yuri asked and Ryan licked his lips before answering.

"I was standing before the ten nobles and you and dad where there too. No one believed me when I said that I was under the control of a spirit so they all believed I was guilty." Ryan felt his voice catch. A hand rubbed his back gently and Ryan looked at his father and gave him a watery smile.

"What happened next?" Yuri asked gently still rubbing his son's back.

"You –" Ryan paused and bit his lip.

"If you tell me Ryan it will make you feel better." Yuri urged gently.

"You sentenced me to death," Ryan whispered and heard his dad suck in a breath. The hand rubbing Ryan's back stopped briefly before starting again. "You said that I wasn't your son anymore."

"I see, no wonder you were so upset." Yuri said his voice sombre. "Ryan, there are many things that I have no control over. But there are two things that I can promise you, one is that I would never sentence you to death no matter what you did and second, you will never stop being my son." Yuri smiled at Ryan who felt the tears starting to gather again. "Your dad and I will always love you no matter what."

"But why?" Ryan asked his voice choked.

"Because we are your parents," Wolfram said, "and parents never stop loving their children." Ryan sniffed as the tears began to fall. Wolfram pulled Ryan into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ryan buried his face into his dad's shoulder as he cried. Ryan could feel Yuri gently running a hand through his hair and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have parents who loved him so much. For a moment Ryan was content to let his parents hold him but the tears soon dried and Ryan sat up feeling a bit foolish.

"Ok I feel better now." Ryan said wiping his face clean. Wolfram smiled at his son and touched his face.

"Remember we love you Ryan and we will always support you ok?" Ryan nodded and coughed to clear his throat.

"So have you picked out a name yet?" Ryan asked glancing at his dad's stomach. Wolfram placed a hand on his stomach with a smile.

"We were thinking that you should name him." Wolfram said. Ryan stared at his dad before looking at his father for confirmation. Yuri nodded with a grin.

"Wow, um, I have no idea. Are you sure it's a boy? You're only six weeks along right?"

"Wolfram says it's a boy, but I think it's going to be a girl." Yuri grinned and Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"That's what you said when I was pregnant with Ryan and look who was right."

"Well you never know." Yuri winked at Ryan who grinned.

"Ok in that case how about Kai if it is a boy and Miyoko if it is a girl?" Ryan suggested. Wolfram tilted his head thinking it over.

"Kai, yes I like the sound of that." Wolfram smiled at Ryan.

"I agree both the names you chose are wonderful." Yuri grinned at Ryan who blushed.

"I wonder what he or she will look like." Ryan mused.

"He will look like his father is my guess." Wolfram said grinning at Yuri.

"Ryan looks like you so maybe the next one will look like you as well." Yuri said but Wolfram frowned.

"Ryan looks like you."

"No I defiantly see a lot of you in him."

"Only in the eyes! He looks and acts much more like you than me!" Wolfram argued.

"No he defiantly takes after you." Yuri argued back. _Here we go, _Ryan thought with a smile. _There really is no place like home. _

**-:-**

Down in the dungeons under the castle things were not so cheerful. Three guards stood outside a locked cell the only light coming from flickering torches on the walls. The cell was located underground and the only entrance was via a spiral staircase. Four empty cells, two set into each wall, lined the short passage with the fifth and last cell located directly opposite the staircase. The place smelled damp and thick black shadows sprang up from every corner.

In the cell facing the staircase a figure lay curled up on its side facing the wall lying on top of a bed with a thin blanket. "They think they can keep me contained in this cell." The figure whispered to itself. "They are wrong, my master calls for me and I will go to him. To the Black Forest my loyal subjects. They will all suffer once my master is free." The figure started laughing and the guards shivered and exchanged glances. "He is coming." David whispered giggling gleefully. "He is coming."

*end chapter*

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Escape from Blood Pledge Castle

Disclaimer: Yep, I think you know by now that I don't own KKM

Not much time between updates this time around, I can't say my next update will be this fast though. Work is kicking my ass right now.

A massive thank you to all who have reviewed this story. Your support means a lot to me. To those who didn't review, shame on you! Nah I'm only joking. I really want, no, I need to hear from you though so please review even if it's just one sentence.

Some changes have been made to chapter 1 but only minor ones.

I've noticed I've been spelling 'Bielefeld' wrong all this time among other names…so embarrassing….I've corrected this story and will make my way through KKM: Next Generation as well.

Chapter 2: Escape from Blood Pledge Castle

All was quiet and still as the first quarter moon shone down over the town of Shinmakoku. Nearly everyone was asleep in their beds at this time leaving only a few soldiers patrolling the castle and town. People slept happily knowing that these soldiers and their King protected them from the dangers outside the town walls. A few candles burned behind closed shutters casting flickering pools of yellow light over the streets. The outline of Blood Pledge Castle could easily be seen against the dark blue of the night sky peppered with pin picks of light from distant stars.

A lone figure slipped through the dark streets like a shadow. He slipped past the patrols without alerting them to his presence before heading towards the castle itself. The shadow moved in quick sharp movements, darting from one pool of darkness to another. It shied away from the warm glow of candle light slinking back into the darkest of shadows. As he passed houses people felt a chill and tugged their blankets more closely around their bodies. The shadow paused outside the castle walls. The only entrance was guarded by two soldiers armed with swords and spears. Beside the men stood two long metal poles with a bowl like shape on top. Inside the bowl flames burned brightly casting a warm glow around the two soldiers and down the path leading to the gate. If those men were found dead the alarm would be raised and the whole castle would be on alert.

The gate itself had one portcullis at the entrance and another one just a meter behind it. The archway was made of stone and the blocks were sealed so tightly together that not even a mouse could have slipped through. The shadow had no need for gates however. The shadow untied a rope from around his waist and tied a loop in one end. After a pause to measure the distance the shadow tossed the rope up. The loop wrapped around a stone on top of the battlement. The shadow pulled down to test the strength of the stone before climbing to the top. No one saw the shadow slip over the wall and disappear down the other side.

Once inside the castle wall the shadow made quick progress through the gardens. The shadow slipped into the castle through a side door and crept towards the main staircase. The castle was dark as the only light came from the candles and lanterns hanging on the walls. The shadow did need light to see however, he glided down a silent hallway until he reached the stairs. The sound of marching boots alerted the shadow to approaching soldiers and he ducked quickly into an empty room. The soldiers marched past and the shadow glanced around before climbing the stairs.

**-:-**

Ryan was tossing and turning in his bed completely unable to sleep. The ten nobles would be arriving in the morning and the stress of the up coming trial was keeping him awake. Ryan groaned and sat up in bed rubbing a hand over his eyes. His body was tired but his brain wouldn't shut up. Ryan got out of bed with a sigh and walked over to his bedside cabinet to pour himself a glass of water. He tipped the glass back and drank the cold water feeling it flow down his throat. Ryan put the glass down with a sigh and licked his lips. The dream of last night still weighed heavily on his mind. Even though he knew that the results of his dream would never come true it still plagued him.

Ryan walked over to his window and looked out over the town. He always liked looking at the town when he couldn't sleep. His room used to be on the other side of the castle opposite his parents' room but on his 14 birthday he asked for this room so he could see the town. Ryan pressed his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes.

"Hello Ryan." Ryan jumped about a foot in the air and spun around to see a figure standing behind him. Ryan opened his mouth to scream but the figure jumped forward and clamped a hand over his mouth. Ryan's back was pressed against the cold glass as his attacker leaned forward. "Sshh, I'm not here to hurt you!" Ryan's eyes went wide as the moonlight hit his attacker's face. It was Kirai, but it couldn't be him. Yet the guy standing in front of him had the same black hair and the same blue eyes. If it wasn't Kirai it was his twin brother. "I'm going to put my hand down now; if you scream then we will have a problem. You don't want us to have a problem do you?" Ryan slowly shook his head still trying to figure out what Kirai of all people was doing in his bedroom. Kirai stepped back and took his hand away from Ryan's mouth. Ryan eyed Kirai nervously as he remained pressed against the glass. He was hoping someone would look up and see him and come to investigate.

"Kirai," Ryan breathed, "What the hell are you doing here?" Ryan could still feel his heart thumping in his chest from Kirai's sudden appearance.

"I came to warn you about Ashi." Kirai was also whispering. Ryan suddenly wondered how Kirai had gotten past all the guards. The amount of patrols had been increased recently and the number of men in each patrol was increased as well. It was scary to think that Kirai had just waltzed into the castle without breaking a sweat. Kirai must have entered the castle and just walked right to his room. After all, his bedroom door was the only way in or out of his bedroom not counting the window. Since it was impossible to climb the sheer wall outside his window Ryan was certain Kirai hadn't come in that way.

"How did you get in here?" Ryan asked glancing around for anything he could use as a weapon. After his return no one had trusted him with a sword so he had never been given his old one back. He was really missing it right now.

"That is not important!" Kirai hissed making Ryan jump slightly. He was still feeling jumpy because of all the adrenaline pumping through his body as a result of Kirai's surprise midnight visit. "Ashi and I left together after you regained control over your body but she always wanted to come back and free David. We had an argument and she attacked me. My beast saved my life but she mortally wounded it before making a run for it." Kirai paused for a moment and a brief flash of pain crossed his features. "I was too badly hurt to save my beast so I had to follow her on foot. I lost her tracks a few days ago but I know she was heading this way."

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry to hear that your beast is dead," Ryan pointed out earning himself a glare from Kirai. "But Ashi is not here. David is still locked up tight and is under heavy guard. There is no way Ashi could sneak in here and get him free."

"I managed it just fine." Kirai raised an eyebrow and Ryan felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Kirai did have a point; he did get past all the security patrols and get into his room.

"But you're not trying to free David. Are you?" Ryan eyed Kirai suspiciously but the dark haired rider shook his head.

"I want to kill David for what he's done to me." Kirai whispered and Ryan could hear the pure hatred in his voice. Ryan licked his lips.

"David is going to go on trial in a few days and I'm sure he will be punished for what he has done." Kirai scoffed making Ryan frown. "You don't believe that?"

"You mazoku are too soft thanks to your Maoh; David will get away with everything he's done."

"You better be careful what you say about the Maoh," Ryan warned, "he happens to be my father."

"He abolished the death penalty years ago." Kirai argued back, "Are you trying to tell me that David deserves to live?" Kirai shook his head as if that was the stupidest idea he had ever heard. Ryan felt his cheeks heat up in anger.

"He deserves a fair trial like everyone else."

"David wouldn't extend that same kindness to you!" Kirai shot back.

"Then that is what makes us better than him!" Ryan snapped his voice growing in volume. Kirai growled and put a finger to his lips. Ryan crossed his arms over his chest. "David will have his trial and you will not interfere."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Kirai whispered glancing at the closed door behind him.

"Why should I? If you can get in without alerting anyone to your presence surely getting out will be just as easy?"

"Not if you let the whole damn castle know that I'm here it won't!" Kirai muttered glaring at Ryan. Ryan smirked at him and opened his mouth to reply. Kirai moved so fast Ryan didn't even have time to twitch before he was on his back with Kirai on top of him. Kirai had both of his hands pinned over his head with his left hand and was sitting on his legs to keep him from moving an inch. Kirai's right hand was over his mouth again. Ryan squirmed and kicked but Kirai didn't budge. Ryan gave up after a few minutes of hopeless wriggling and settled for glaring at Kirai instead.

"Let go of me." Ryan said, or at least that was what he wanted to say. All that came out was a few muffled noises.

"I told you if you made a noise we would have a problem." Kirai breathed and Ryan glared at him wishing he still had control over his fire power. Then he could just set the annoying guy on fire. "Stop glaring at me and listen." Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes before arching an eyebrow at Kirai to show he was listening. "Ashi wanted to free David and I know there had to be more to David's plan than just attacking this insignificant town." Ryan made a noise of protest and frowned at Kirai. Kirai ignored him.

"Ass," Ryan said but it was too muffled for Kirai to understand him anyway.

"David had a master plan that went beyond capturing this town but I don't know what it was." Kirai tightened his grip on Ryan's wrists making Ryan flinch. Kirai didn't seem to notice. In fact Kirai appeared to be angrier with himself than with Ryan. "I think it has something to do with whatever it is that is inside the Black Forest." Ryan tilted his head in question. "I don't know what it is either; Kage was the only one who ever went in there." _Well that is not much use is it?_ Ryan thought but he didn't try to voice that remark.

"Ryan," Kirai leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Ryan's. Now Ryan's heart was thumping for an entirely different reason. He remembered all that had happened to him while under the underworld spirit's control. Most of all, he remembered the kiss he and Kirai had shared. "It is very important that Ashi does not free David. David will not show you the same kindness you have shown him. He hates mazoku but I don't know why. He means to wipe your race from this world." Ryan felt his heart miss a beat in his chest. _David wants to destroy our whole race? How the heck is he going to do that? _"I'm going to let you up now; if you scream again so help me I will smack you got it?" Kirai threatened and Ryan nodded. Kirai stepped off Ryan who scrabbled to his feet.

"For the record I did not scream, I just raised my voice." Ryan whispered fiercely and Kirai smirked at him.

"You were thinking about it though." Kirai turned and walked towards Ryan's bedroom door. Ryan watched him marvelling at how quietly Kirai moved. It was as if he glided rather than walked.

"Why did you come here?" Ryan asked keeping his voice low as Kirai reached out for the door handle. Kirai paused and looked back at Ryan. "You could have been captured or Ashi might have been waiting for you. Why did you risk your life to warn me about David?" For a long time Kirai just stared at the door without glancing at Ryan. Ryan was about to ask again when Kirai spoke.

"David used me and my fellow riders. He created us to be nothing more than slaves to his will. It gives me great pleasure to defy him." With that said Kirai slipped out of the room without a sound. Ryan frowned; he had a feeling that there was much more behind Kirai's reason for helping them than just wanting to defy David. There was something Kirai hadn't told him and he was going to figure out what that was. In the meantime however, he was going back to bed and tomorrow he would tell his father what had happened. Maybe the guard on David should be increased? Ryan sighed as he got back into bed and leaned against the headboard. He still didn't know how Kirai had gotten into the castle. But if Kirai could sneak in undetected so could Ashi.

**-:-**

As it turned out Ryan didn't get a chance to speak to his father before the ten nobles arrived that morning. Yuri had been in a meeting before Ryan had even woken up so he did not have a chance to corner him at breakfast like he had planned. Wolfram had been distracted that morning so Ryan soon gave up talking to him. Besides Ryan didn't want to place too much worry on his dad's shoulders since he was pregnant now. Ryan didn't know much about babies but he did know that stress wasn't good for pregnant people. In the end the only time Ryan saw his father was when Yuri came out of his study to welcome the ten nobles.

It took far longer than Ryan wanted to talk with all the nobles. They arrived one at a time at the castle. As soon as they had greeted his father and congratulated his dad on being pregnant Ryan became the unhappy focus of attention. Questions about his time in the human kingdom were fired at him from all sides. The only nobles who seemed to feel sorry for Ryan were, Lord Wincott, Lord Gyllenhaal and Lord Karbelnikoff. Then again, after failing to find any evidence of underworld spirits to back up his story Ryan felt he should be glad to have as many as three nobles sympathetic to him. Ryan felt he could also count on Gwendal and Gunter's support so five out of nine wasn't at all bad under the circumstances. Of course the other four could sway the others on to their side but Ryan was determined that they were all at least going to hear him out first.

Waltorana seemed to be his biggest hurdle. The blond haired, green eyed man seemed to have taken Ryan's actions against Shinmakoku as an affront to the Bielefeld name. Ryan could tell that Waltorana wanted nothing more than to remove what he saw as a stain against his name. Whether David's punishment for his crimes would satisfy Waltorana or if he wanted action to be taken against Ryan as well, Ryan wasn't sure. He hoped Waltorana would believe his story even thought he sometimes found it hard to believe himself.

After a lunch that Ryan couldn't remember eating the nobles retired to their rooms giving Ryan a chance to talk to his father about Kirai. Ryan stood outside his father's office biting his lip and trying to think of what to say. If he said this wrong it could all end up in disaster. He could tell the two guards outside his father's office were watching him but he ignored them. He had bigger things to worry about than whether or not his father's guards trusted him. Ryan took a deep breath then knocked.

"Come in!" Yuri called and Ryan pushed the door open and walked in before he could talk himself out of it. "Ah Ryan still alive I see?" Yuri smiled at his oldest son and received a rather weak one in return.

"Father, I have something to tell you." Ryan admitted. Yuri nodded and waved a hand at the seat in front on his desk. Ryan shut the door behind him and walked over to his father's desk. Ever since he was little he had loved his father's office. The picture window behind the desk let in the warm sunshine which reflected off the light wooden walls. The study had an open and warm feel to it. The carpet was cream coloured which helped make the room seem bigger and lighter. Yuri's desk was made of high quality wood and was so dark it was almost black in colour. As Ryan sat down he could see natural lighter brown highlights running through the wood. Yuri's chair was large and comfortable with red cushions. Yuri himself had once told Ryan that a comfortable chair was essential if you had to sit in it all day. Ryan mentally agreed with his father but he knew the main reason the chair had been brought was so his father had less excuses to not work.

"Alright son out with it, what do you want to talk about?" Yuri leaned forward and clasped his hands together giving his son a gentle smile. Ryan jumped then nodded and pressed his hands together between his knees. Yuri frowned in concern. "Ryan what's wrong?"

"I had a visitor in my bedroom last night." Ryan explained feeling his cheeks heat up. Yuri's mind went into overload.

"What! What did they do to you? Who was it? I'll have their heads!" Yuri shouted jumping to his feet making Ryan jump in surprise.

"Um, what?"

"How far did they get?" Yuri stared at his son who looked completely confused.

"I don't understand, how far with what?" Yuri paused. Ryan looked confused so maybe he had the wrong end of the stick here.

"Were you sexually assaulted?" Yuri asked directly. Ryan's face turned bright red. At that moment Yuri was reminded sharply of Wolfram when he was embarrassed or flustered.

"W-what?" Ryan squeaked. Now he reminded Yuri of himself. "No of course not! Why would you even think something like that?"

"Well you said you had a visitor in your bedroom at night and you started blushing." Yuri spread his hands. Ryan inwardly flinched. _You're doing great so far Ryan, you've already made your father think you were violated and you haven't even told him who the visitor was yet. _

"Sorry father, I didn't mean it to sound like that." Ryan apologised and Yuri sat back down with a sigh of relief.

"Thank Shin'oh for that. So what did happen? Who visited you last night?" Yuri frowned as he gazed at his son. Even if nothing sexual had happened Yuri still wasn't happy about strangers visiting his son in the night in his bedroom. _Maybe I should post guards outside his room at night. _Yuri pondered.

"Father, just don't freak out on me ok?" Ryan pleaded. Yuri immediately started freaking out when he heard that.

"Ryan," Yuri said and Ryan could tell his father was going into 'worried father mode'.

"Father, just listen for a moment ok? Kirai came to see me about Ashi." Yuri had to think for a moment who Kirai and Ashi where. When he remembered Yuri jumped to his feet.

"What! That rider was in your bedroom!" Yuri thundered and Ryan felt himself sink into his chair.

"He just appeared I didn't know he was even in the town!" Ryan protested. Yuri marched around his desk, towards his office door and threw the door open. The guards sprang to attention at once. They had heard raised voices inside the office but had though it best not to intervene just yet.

"The rider Kirai was in my son's bedroom last night and I want to know how he got past our patrols! Search the town from top to bottom that blasted rider might still be hiding somewhere." Yuri ordered and both guards saluted before hurrying off. _Oh this is not going well, _Ryan thought as he stood up.

"Father, Kirai came to warn me that Ashi was coming back to free David from prison. I think we should listen to him."

"Why should I listen to anything that rider has to say?" Yuri demanded turning to face his son. Ryan had never seen his father looking so angry. "He was part of the plan to kidnap you and turn you against us! He might have even been a distraction so Ashi could sneak into the town." Yuri frowned. "I will have to double the guard now, damit we don't need this with the ten nobles here."

"I agree father but what if Kirai is telling the truth?" Ryan pleaded. He didn't know why he was defending Kirai or why he believed the rider was telling the truth. It was just a gut feeling that Kirai genuinely wanted to help them. "We should at least hear him out."

"Why are you arguing his case?" Yuri asked shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Ryan would take his captor's side. Kirai was as dangerous as the rest of them and Yuri would not allow his son to be put in danger again.

"I don't understand it myself father but I think we can trust him." Bad choice of words. Yuri looked at Ryan as if he had gone mad. "We don't have to completely trust him, just trust him a little." Ryan offered but his father was still looking at him as he had gone mad.

"Ryan, you will have no more contact with this Kirai." Yuri ordered making Ryan's shoulders slump in defeat. "You will have two of my personal guards follow you during the day and two others will stand guard outside your room at night." Ryan's jaw dropped in a mixture of shock and horror.

"But father –" Ryan began only to be cut off.

"Do not argue with me Ryan I will not allow you to be kidnapped by those riders again. You will remain in the castle grounds until the two remaining riders are captured." Yuri continued. Ryan was shaking his head before his father even finished.

"But you might never catch them!"

"Then I hope you like this castle because you are not going outside its walls until those riders are captured." Yuri said firmly.

"You can't just keep me locked up here forever!" Ryan cried in horror.

"I can if your life is at stake." Yuri reached out and touched Ryan's cheek. "I will not lose you again Ryan."

"But father –" Ryan tried again.

"No buts, Ryan, go to your room."

"What, why?" Ryan protested.

"So I know where you are and that you are safe now go!" Ryan opened his mouth to argue but gave up when he saw the determined look in his father's eyes. Ryan turned and stomped his way back to his room. The maids and guards all stared at him as he stomped past his eyes glistening with unshed tears of frustration. The castle servants were very glad Ryan didn't have fire powers that afternoon. They were certain Ryan would have burned down the whole castle otherwise.

Ryan threw open his bedroom door and slammed it shut as hard as he could. He heard the glass in his window rattle as he did so. Ryan ran to his bed and flopped in the middle hugging a pillow. _You've royally screwed it up haven't you Ryan? _Ryan told himself as he buried his head in the soft pillow. _Now you are going to be stuck in this castle for the rest of your life._

**-:-**

It was late afternoon before Ryan heard anything about the search for Kirai and Ashi. Alviss and Elvira had managed to convince the guards to let them talk to Ryan. Ryan thought that the only reason they were allowed to talk to him was because they were considered heroes for saving Shinmakoku. According to Elvira, who had been keeping an eye on things as soon as she heard about Kirai's visit last night, no sign of Ashi or Kirai had been found. The ten nobles were talking to Yuri about it right now. Ryan had a feeling that the nobles would believe he was making the whole thing up to put off the trial. If only it was that simple. In fact Ryan was sure that the only ones who believed him that Kirai had visited him where Elvira and Alviss.

"Kirai didn't say when Ashi would be setting David free?" Alviss asked as he leaned back on his hands. Elvira, Alviss and Ryan were sitting on Ryan's bedroom floor in a circle. Alviss was leaning back on his hands while Elvira sat up straight. Ryan pulled his knees to his chest and put his chin on top.

"He said that he lost Ashi's trail a few days ago."

"If that is true then Ashi should be here already." Elvira pointed out glancing at Ryan her deep blue eyes worried.

"I know," Ryan groaned and run his hands through his black hair. He needed to get it cut soon. "If Ashi is here I doubt any of the soldiers will find her."

"They won't find Kirai either if he's still here." Alviss said tilting his head so a few strands of dark blue hair fell into his eyes. Ryan ignored the way his heart jumped at the sight. Ryan had been expecting Alviss to act differently around him now, but he was acting as if nothing had changed between them. Ryan was completely confused but decided that he had more important things to worry about.

"No they won't so they will all believe I'm making this all up to get attention or something." Alviss and Elvira avoided his gaze confirming his belief that no one really believed his story. "You two believe me right?" Ryan could hear the pleading tone to his voice and he hated himself for his weakness.

"I believe that Kirai visited you last night," Alviss said with a frown, "What I'm not sure about are his reasons for doing so."

"Join the club," Ryan muttered and Alviss grinned at him.

"I believe you as well Ryan," Elvira smiled and Ryan grinned back at her in relief. "Freeing David sounds like something Ashi would do. If Kage were still alive I'm sure she would try to do the same thing."

"But that is just it isn't it?" Alviss said glancing at Elvira who gave him a puzzled look. "If Ashi and Kage would risk everything to save David then why is Kirai risking everything to keep him locked up?"

"Kirai was never as loyal to David as the others." Ryan said slowly thinking back to his time under the underworld spirit's control. "I think Yami's death and the failure to capture Shinmakoku pushed him over the edge." Everyone was silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"What are you going to do if Kirai comes back tonight?" Elvira asked and Ryan shook his head.

"There is no way Kirai is going to risk coming to see me with all the activity going on here. I have two of my father's personal guard outside my room. They are the elite of the elite in the military."

"They didn't stop Kage from attacking the Maoh, it was Elvira who killed her." Alviss pointed out as he sat up.

"I couldn't have done it unless they attacked the magic users leaving me to concentrate on Kage." Elvira said with a smile. "Besides I could never have defeated Kage without a little help." Elvira touched her twin swords which sat at her hips. Alviss smiled sadly as he thought about Kashikoi. He hadn't expected the old man to still be alive but it had been saddening to hear about his death. Alviss drew some comfort in knowing that Kashikoi was avenged when he and Elvira killed Yami.

"Hey where did that silver dragon of your disappear off to?" Ryan asked glancing between Alviss and Elvira. Elvira shrugged and glanced at Alviss.

"She got mad when she was told that she could not kill David since we don't have the death penalty here. She flew off but I thought she would be back by now." Alviss sighed. "I don't think I will ever understand that dragon."

"I'm sure she is just upset that she couldn't get her revenge directly for David killing her family." Elvira smiled at Alviss, "I'm sure she will be back."

"I don't miss that over grown fire breathing lizard." Alviss protested.

"I never said you did," Elvira grinned and Alviss huffed and looked away making Ryan grin. Elvira caught Ryan's eye and winked at him. They both knew that Alviss rather liked the dragon but he wouldn't admit it.

**-:-**

Night fell on Shinmakoku. The people of Shinmakoku knew that something was wrong. The soldiers had turned the town upside down and inside out looking for something. Whispers said it was in fact a someone the soldiers where looking for. Whoever or whatever it was they were looking for, the solders did not find it. Now the patrols had been doubled and they all carried flame torches. The people were worried but the Maoh had not spoken to them or issued any instructions. The soldiers reminded tight-lipped about their orders so the people went to bed that night wondering what was going on.

Ryan was in bed tossing and turning again. Dinner had been so awkward he had spent the whole time wanting to sink into the floor. The nobles had all been glancing at him with suspicion. Even Lord Wincott had spent most of the evening meal frowning at him. Ryan had been so nervous he hadn't eaten a thing and now he was starving. The moment he had left the table two of his father's guards had followed him out making him feel like a convicted criminal.

While part of Ryan was humbled that his father wanted so strongly to protect him a larger part of him was angry that no one believed him. Just because he had been kidnapped and turned against his home against his will didn't mean they should just assume he was lying. Ryan threw the covers off his body and padded barefoot to the window. He pulled back the curtain and looked over the town. He could see the flickering lights from the patrols' torches darting around the town. At least his father wasn't taking any risks. Yet Ryan knew that the increased patrols wouldn't last forever. The men would get bored walking about the town all night and Yuri would have to admit that there was no solid evidence that anyone was going to attack the town.

Ryan allowed the curtain to drop back into place and headed back to bed. He half wanted Ashi to show up just to prove him right. Ryan climbed back into bed and lay down staring up at the ceiling. His future was looking dimmer by the day. Some of the nobles didn't believe his story about the underworld spirit and the ones who were at least willing to listen were turning against him because of this little drama. Ryan closed his eyes and turned onto his side trying not to cry in frustration. The whole world seemed to be turning against him and he was helpless to stop it. It wasn't his fault he was kidnapped and forced to attack his home. Kirai really did come into his room to warn him about Ashi but everyone believed he was making it up to get attention. Maybe some even believed he wasn't mentally stable anymore. A single tear ran down Ryan's cheek.

**-:-**

"Do you think Ryan is making that story about Kirai up?" Yuri asked Wolfram as he lay in bed that night. Wolfram turned onto his side and looked at Yuri in the half light of their bedroom.

"I don't think Ryan would make something like that up to get attention if that's what you're asking." Wolfram said. "If Kirai really did visit Ryan though, we have a problem."

"Yes," Yuri sighed, "Kirai might well return for Ryan." Yuri sat up and Wolfram sat up as well watching his husband. "I will not let him take Ryan from us again."

"I agree Yuri, you know I do." Wolfram put a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "But I think having a guard follow Ryan around is a little too much."

"But it was because Ryan was alone that he was taken in the first place!" Yuri exclaimed looking at Wolf. "If he's left alone now who knows what could happen to him?"

"Yuri," Wolfram sighed and dropped his hand, "Having guards follow Ryan around makes him look like a criminal. You could tell that Ryan was upset at dinner. Everyone thinks he's making the story about Ashi returning for David up for attention." Wolfram shook his head with another sigh. "It must be hard on him, he's still so young." Yuri was quiet for a moment. He was well aware that as a mazoku Ryan would live far longer than any human. Heck Wolfram was already in his 90s but he only looked about 20. Ryan was only 15 years old and already he had been through more than he should of.

"I can't lose him again Wolfram," Yuri said softly, "Not after getting him back home. I don't think I could stand it." Wolfram didn't say anything. He didn't need to since he knew that Yuri knew that he felt the same way. Instead, Wolfram wrapped his husband in a tight hug and closed his eyes as Yuri hugged him back.

**-:-**

Ashi knelt at the top of the building watching all the activity below her. She was wearing an all black outfit that looked like leather with a sword strapped to her back and a dagger on her left leg. Her black hair was pulled out of her face and her green eyes shone with intelligence. Ashi had been expecting heavier patrols but there were too many to be a coincidence. Someone must have tipped off the mazoku that she was coming. Ashi frowned, it had to be Kirai. That fool had been against freeing David from the start. David was their master and as his riders it was their job to obey and protect him. Kirai would be punished for his betrayal while she would be rewarded for her loyalty. Ashi had one stop to make before freeing David however.

Ashi jumped from one roof to the next without making a sound as she headed towards the castle. None of the guards looked up so none of them saw her. No one inside the houses heard her crossing their roofs; even if they did they would just assume it was an animal of some kind. Mother Nature was on Ashi's side that night. The moon and stars were covered by thick clouds giving Ashi perfect cover.

Within minutes Ashi was outside the castle walls with no one any wiser that she was among them. It was easy to wait for a gap in the guards patrolling the walls to pull herself up the wall. Ashi was willing to take her time and wait for the right moment. Ashi crawled flat on her belly across the castle grounds and snuck up to a side entrance. A single guard stood outside. Ashi pulled a dagger out of a sheath on her leg with a smirk. After taking a moment to carefully aim the dagger Ashi threw it at the guard.

The blade flashed in the torch light once before it buried itself in the guard's neck. Blood sprayed like a fountain and the guard scrabbled at his neck as he fell. Ashi stepped up to the body and pulled the knife out. More blood flowed from the wound and Ashi smirked again. Ashi lived to kill others. The thrill of the hunt made her blood sing making her feel alive. Ashi opened the side door and pulled the guard's body inside and shut the door behind her. After stuffing the body in a cupboard where no one would see it Ashi continued on her way.

Since most of the guards where out patrolling the town or gardens Ashi encountered very little resistance as she made her way through the castle. Ashi killed another guard and hid the body and hid from two other patrols on their nightly rounds. Ashi climbed up the servant's staircase and crept along the hallway to the Maoh's bedroom. Ashi had been expecting guards to be stationed outside the Maoh's bedroom and she noticed the black and sliver uniform of the Maoh's elite guard at once. Ashi pulled two poison darts out of a hidden compartment from her belt. Finding someone to get the darts from had held her up several days which allowed Kirai to beat her to the castle. Ashi wondered briefly where Kirai was then dismissed it. The fool had most likely been captured by the Maoh's patrols.

Ashi loaded one dart into a small flute-shaped object and took a deep breath. Ashi placed the flute to her lips and blew out her breath as hard as she could. The dart shot down the hallway without a sound and caught the first guard in the neck. The guard made a sound of surprise and staggered sideways. The other guard turned to his team mate only to feel a sharp prick in his neck. The guard looked around but already his vision was fuzzy. The guard heard his friend collapse and he opened his mouth to shout for help. A sharp pain erupted in his stomach. The guard looked down and saw a sword sticking out of his stomach.

"Goodnight," Ashi whispered as the second guard crumpled at her feet. Ashi put her sword back in its sheath across her back and turned to the Maoh's bedroom door. The door clicked open and Ashi slipped inside. The room was dark except for the faint light coming in through the curtains. Ashi could hear snoring and she approached the bed slowly. The Maoh was curled up on his side while his husband was spread out beside him snoring loudly. Ashi curled her lip at the pink nightgown the blond fire starter was wearing before turning her attention back to the Maoh.

Ashi knelt beside the bed and reached out for the Maoh's throat. Her fingers slipped inside the Maoh's collar. Yuri shifted but he didn't wake up as Ashi's cold fingers brushed against his collar bone. Around the Maoh's neck was a pendent in the shape of a blue teardrop. Ashi smirked and pulled the pendent off the Maoh's neck. After tucking the pendent inside her pocket Ashi glanced back at the sleeping Maoh. He was completely vulnerable. Ashi pulled her sword out of its sheath. The metal whispered against leather. Wolfram stirred in his sleep. Ashi glanced at the blond and fled the bedroom just as Wolfram woke up.

Wolfram looked around the empty bedroom still half asleep. He could have sworn something woke him up. Wolfram glanced at Yuri but he was fast asleep curled up on his side. Still, Wolfram had a bad feeling and Wolfram trusted his feelings. Wolfram got out of bed being careful not to wake Yuri up and walked over to his wardrobe. Wolfram pulled out a dressing gown and a pair of slippers. He walked over to his bedroom door then stopped short. The door was slightly ajar. He wouldn't have even noticed if he hadn't been standing in front of it. Wolfram threw the door open and saw the two guards collapsed on the floor. Wolfram rushed over to the guards and pressed his fingers against their neck looking for a pulse. Yuri had taught Wolfram basic first aid from his home world. One guard was still alive but the other one was dead. When Wolfram saw the blood stain on the floor underneath the dead guard he wasn't surprised that he was dead.

Leaping into action Wolfram ran back to his room and checked on Yuri. The wimp was fine. Wolfram sighed in relief then whacked Yuri on the head, hard. Yuri jerked awake and looked around in confusion.

"Wolfram, what –?"

"The guards outside are dead," Wolfram explained as he pulled off his dressing gown and nightgown. Time was of the essence but Wolfram wasn't chasing bad guys around the castle in his pink nightgown. "Someone must have broken into the castle." Yuri woke up at once and leapt out of bed. Within minutes Yuri and Wolfram were both dressed. Wolfram took his sword and Yuri grabbed Morgif.

"We should go to Ryan's bedroom." Yuri said. Wolfram paused then glanced at Yuri.

"You go to Ryan, I will make sure David is still locked up."

"Hang on," Yuri started but Wolfram held up a hand.

"I will take any soldiers I see with me." Yuri hesitated. "Go, make sure our son is ok and get the guards watching him to alert the town to the situation." Yuri nodded and ran down the corridor towards Ryan's room while Wolfram took off in the opposite direction. Yuri didn't like the idea of Wolfram fighting in his condition. However it was important to alert as many people as possible about the intruder and the best way to cover more ground was too spilt up.

**-:-**

Ashi ran as fast as she could to the dungeon where David was being kept. Ashi could sense David's presence and she knew that at least 6 men where guarding him. Ashi stopped outside the dungeon to catch her breath. The Maoh's husband might well have gone back to sleep but Ashi wasn't taking that risk. No one was guarding the outside door and Ashi slipped inside and down the spiral staircase.

"Who goes there?" A voice shouted up the stairs and Ashi froze. The torches were placed so her shadow would be thrown out in front of her. The guards had seen her shadow on the wall and seen her coming. "Answer at once!" The same guard shouted and Ashi flinched. Shouting was the last thing she needed. Ashi took a deep breath and rushed down the stairs.

A shout went up as Ashi appeared at the bottom of the staircase but she moved so fast the men didn't have time to get their wits before she attacked. Two men were killed before the other four had realised what was going on. All four attacked Ashi at the same time and Ashi ducked one blade from a guard and shoved her blade into the chest of another. The guard fell at once. Ashi raised her arm and the third guard's sword slid off her arm guards without cutting her flesh. The weight of the sword and the power behind the strike still made Ashi flinch.

Ashi jumped and flipped so she could face all three of her opponents. The guards had realised she was a good fighter so they were more wary this time. Ashi didn't have time to waste however; she attacked the nearest guard who blocked her attack. The guard grabbed her other arm and tried to lock Ashi in place while the other guards raised their swords. Ashi fell backwards her momentum taking the guard holding her with her. Ashi placed her feet on the guard's chest and flipped him over her head. The guard hit the wall with a smack and lay still blood dripping out of a nasty head wound. Ashi flipped onto her feet dodging an attack from one of the remaining two guards. The guards shared a look then one of them turned and ran up the stairs while the other attacked Ashi.

"NO!" Ashi shouted slashing at the remaining guard. The other one was trying to raise the alarm. The remaining guard put up one hell of a fight before Ashi hacked his head from his shoulders. The head bounced off to the right and the body swayed for a moment before failing forward. Ashi was panting hard now.

"Ashi come over here." A calm voice spoke and Ashi rushed over to the cell directly opposite the staircase. David was inside watching the goings-on from behind his bars. "Find the key and get me out of here." David commanded and Ashi rushed to obey. She found the keys on the body of the guard she had thrown into the wall. The man was still breathing but Ashi didn't have time to finish him off. Ashi tried several keys before finding the right one. The lock turned over with a click.

"Master I returned for you." Ashi panted out.

"Apparently." David said not looking at Ashi.

"I also have this." Ashi held up the Maoh's pendent. David grinned broadly.

"Excellent."

**-:-**

Yuri ran around the corner and the two guards outside Ryan's room turned with their hands on their swords. When they saw Yuri they snapped to attention.

"We have an intruder, sound the alarm at once!" Yuri ordered and the guards saluted and hurried away. Yuri pushed open Ryan's door. Ryan was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. He had just gotten to sleep when he heard shouting outside his door.

"Father, what is going on?"

"Someone has broken into the castle." Yuri explained as a rush of relief spread through him knowing that Ryan was ok. "They killed the guards outside my and your dad's bedroom." Ryan gasped and leapt to his feet.

"Are you ok? Where is dad? Is the baby ok? Who is the intruder? Is it Ashi? Did you see her?" Ryan fired off questions while running to get his dressing gown and slippers.

"Whoa one question at a time, Ryan." Yuri smiled briefly before becoming serious. "I am fine, your dad is ok and so is the baby. I don't know who the intruder is but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Ashi. Now for a question of mine, where do you think you are going?" Yuri eyed Ryan's dressing gown and slippers.

"I'm going with you; there is no way I'm sitting in my room while Ashi is attacking my home." Ryan said firmly. Yuri opened his mouth to argue but Ryan cut him off. "Besides she might come for me and I don't have a sword." Ryan glanced behind his father. "Or guards as it would seem." Yuri paused then realised his son had a point.

"Fine but you do what I tell you when I tell you got it?" Yuri pointed his sword at Ryan who nodded. "Alright let's go." Yuri set off down the corridor towards Gwendal and Gunter's room. They were the best swordsmen in the whole kingdom and Yuri wanted as much back-up as he could get.

"Father, where is dad?" Ryan asked.

"He went to the dungeon to make sure David was still there."

"But Ashi might be there, she could attack dad!" Ryan panicked knowing that his dad's life wasn't the only one in danger.

"Your dad can take care of himself," Yuri said, "and he will have guards to protect him." Ryan wasn't sure but he chose to believe his father. Yuri stopped a few minutes later outside Gwendal's room and banged on the door. Just then the warning bells started to ring warning the soldiers in the town that the castle was under attack. The door was thrown open making Yuri jump.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Gwendal demanded then noticed Yuri was standing before him fully dressed with Ryan behind him in his dressing gown. "Yuri, what is going on?"

"We have an intruder. Can you and Gunter get dressed and come with me? I want to check on Wolfram. He went to check on David." Gwendal nodded and closed the door. There were voices and scuffling. Yuri tapped his foot waiting to be gone. Ryan glanced at his father and thought that he wasn't as confident in his dad's ability to look after himself as he had lead him to believe. It felt like a lifetime but it was only five minutes before both Gwendal and Gunter were dressed and ready to go. Gwendal glanced at Ryan with a raised eyebrow and Ryan blushed and looked away. Soon the party was half running down the hallway when a figure stepped out in front of them. Gwendal, Gunter and Yuri all raised their swords. Ryan was pushed behind them, by who he didn't know, so he was protected.

"Identify yourself!" Gwendal yelled and Ryan peered around Gwendal's bulk to see who it was. The figure stepped into the light and everyone relaxed.

"Alviss!" Ryan shoved past Gwendal and looked at his friend in shock. Alviss was fully dressed but his uniform jacket was buttoned up wrong and he looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Ryan, are you ok?" Alviss jumped forward to grasp Ryan's right arm. "When I heard the bells I thought Ashi must be here." Alviss stared at Ryan as if he was trying to convince himself that he was alright.

"I'm fine Alviss really." Ryan smiled touched by Alviss's concern. It made him feel warm and funny inside.

"Have you seen Ashi?" Gwendal demanded before Yuri could ask. Alviss shook his head. "Right lets go to the dungeon then, Alviss you stick with Ryan and protect him you understand?" Gwendal stared intently at Alviss. Alviss jumped to attention and saluted Gwendal.

"Yes Sir!" Gwendal nodded and they all set off down the corridor again. When they got to the dungeon soldiers were swarming all over the place. Ryan spotted his dad directing men and went to run to him but his father beat him to it.

"Wolf, are you ok?" Yuri asked ignoring the soldiers bowing and stepping out of his way. Wolfram glanced at Yuri and nodded. His face was grim.

"Five of the six guards are dead, the sixth split from the group to raise the alarm." Wolfram pointed to a white faced guard. "He confirms that it was Ashi who attacked them."

"Where is she now?" Gunter asked but Wolfram shook his head.

"Gone, and so is David." Ryan felt his blood run cold. Ashi had escaped with David. Kirai had told him that David wanted to wipe out the mazoku race from the whole world. Fear caught Ryan. _What's going to happen now? _

*end chapter*

Please review. Please review. Please review…..did I mention please review?


	3. Ryan Liam Tora

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM and I make no money from this

Hello all, sorry for the wait in updating but I've been snowed under by work recently. I'm hoping to update again at least once before my exams start in May. I know a lot of you have been asking for Ryan x Alviss fluff and I can't say how happy I am that you all support the pairing I created. Please don't fret, I have at least ten maybe 11 chapters planed out for this story and there is going to be plenty of Ryan x Alviss in it. This chapter contains a little fluff just to appease your cravings ^_^ I know we met Ryan Liam Tora before in 'New Beginning' but for this story I had to reintroduce him.

On a side note, I've written a one-shot story about Yuri and Wolfram (which has nothing to do with this story) called Think Twice. Please read and review it if you haven't already ^_^

Enjoy and don't forget a review. I really want to know what you think. To all of those have reviewed previous chapters, thank you so much! I read them all and take them into account when writing the next chapter of the story.

Chapter three: Ryan Liam Tora

Ryan was standing in a field of long green grass that swayed in the light wind. A huge forest of green trees stood to the right and the green and yellow fields of grass and wheat spread as far as the eye could see. The sky was a picture perfect blue and the sun was warm. Ryan had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was getting back into bed after finding out that David has escaped capture and fled the town. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Hello Prince Ryan," A voice spoke behind Ryan making the mazoku jump. Ryan spun around. Whatever he had been expecting to see, this certainly wasn't it. A boy who looked no older than 19 was standing behind Ryan with a gentle smile on his face. He was wearing old fashioned clothes that Ryan had never seen before and his black hair reached his waist. That wasn't what made Ryan stare however; the boy was an almost exact mirror image of him. In fact the only real difference between them was the other boy's soft blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked eyeing the stranger with a mix of curiosity and fear. Ryan was certain he didn't have a twin brother but how could an almost perfect image of him exist otherwise?

"I would say that you are an image of me rather than the other way around," The other boy smiled and Ryan felt his cheeks heat in a fiery blush. "I am much older than you are." The boy sighed as if suddenly tired and Ryan felt his fear melt away to be replaced by concern.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked and the boy nodded and smiled gently at Ryan.

"My name is Ryan Liam Tora," Ryan's eyes went wide as he realised that not only did this boy look like him but he also had the same first name. "I was the last holder of the power that now sleep's within you."

"I don't understand," Ryan admitted eyeing the other Ryan in confusion. "Ryan…" Ryan paused; it felt weird calling the other boy 'Ryan' it was as if he was talking about himself in the third person.

"You may call me Liam if that makes it easier for you." The boy, Liam, smiled with obvious amusement.

"Can you hear my thoughts?" Ryan asked suspiciously but Liam shook his head.

"I can guess what you are thinking from your face." Liam said gazing at Ryan almost sadly out of his blue eyes.

"Ok," Ryan paused, "You still haven't answered my question I still have no idea who you are." Liam turned to look at the forest behind Ryan with a sad expression on his face.

"I was born in a time when the mazoku tribes were still separated and wars between humans and mazoku tore the land apart." Liam explained and Ryan's eyes went wide.

"But I thought that Shinou brought the mazoku together," Ryan said slowly and Liam nodded.

"He did but I was born about a hundred or so years before he was." Liam smiled at Ryan's shocked face.

"But that would make you…" Ryan paused and Liam chuckled.

"Very old," Liam supplied and Ryan nodded still in shock. "I am not alive Ryan I am what you would call a ghost." Liam swept his arm to include the land around them, "And this is a memory from when I was a child."

"So I am dreaming?" Ryan asked and Liam nodded. "Man, I'm having a lot of dreams lately." Ryan shook his head and Liam sighed.

"Yes, I wanted to contact you sooner but your mind was so confused and chaotic it was difficult to get through to you. I was hoping to have more time but circumstances have forced me to act."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked and Liam glanced at him sadly.

"You carry a great burden on your young shoulders I wish I had more time to ready you for what lay ahead." Liam turned his face into the warm breeze letting the wind play with his long black locks.

"You mean this new power I have inside me?" Ryan asked pressing a hand to his chest and Liam nodded and turned back to face Ryan.

"Your power is called the White Tiger and like I said before, I was the last one to hold that power before you. During the time I was born wars between humans and mazoku were fierce and bloody. Mazoku had the advantage in many battles with their ability to use maryoku but a select group of humans had a great power called the White Tiger. One human every generation would be gifted with this power, some used it to protect their home land while others used to gain power." Liam closed his eyes for a moment as if the memory pained him.

"But if this power is a human power why do I have it?" Ryan asked and Liam opened his eyes.

"I'm getting there," Liam said and Ryan blushed. "The power of the White Tiger was passed on through blood, as in the first born son or daughter of someone with the power would gain the power. My mother was gifted with the power and she used her power to protect her land from those would try to take it from her.

"Now because my mother had this great power she couldn't marry whoever she wanted. An arranged marriage was set up between her and a wealthy man who she didn't love. My mother was only 25 when she gave birth to me and my identical twin brother whose name was Alexander.

"Never before had twins been born both with the mark of the Tiger. Usually the power goes only to the first born child. Shortly after my birth my mother fell ill and died. I do not remember her at all, I only knew of her through paintings and stories my nurse would tell me. My father had no interest in raising his sons so he left our education to my mother's advisors. My younger brother and I were therefore open to outside influence from several different people all wanting the same thing: to destroy all demon kind before they destroyed us. It was a dark time filled with fear and uncertainty and the white tiger was seen as the human's only weapon against the demons.

"My younger brother's head was soon filled with thoughts of war and a demon free world, I however was unsure that fighting would bring about any peace. My anti-war stance brought nothing but trouble for myself though. People began to believe I was a coward and that my brother was the one to lead them into a peaceful world. I tried to make them understand but I was put down every time."

"Much like my father when he first arrived in this world," Ryan said remembering stories of how no one believed that peace between the mazoku and humans would be possible. Many called Yuri weak and naïve for his anti-war mantra.

"Much like your father," Liam smiled, "back to my story." Liam paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "All holders of the White Tiger power had a personal guard and my brother and I were no exception. When I was 13 a young soldier was chosen to train with my other personal guards so he could one day protect me. All personal guards of the bearer of the White Tiger were expected to die to defend their charge. This soldier was no more than 14 years old and already he was willing to die for me. I found this prospect, disturbing to say the least. The boy's name was Yuuki which means courage," Liam smiled, "it fitted him well."

"You were in love with him," Ryan said gazing at Liam who nodded.

"Love between two men was forbidden and love between a personal guard and their charge was punishable by death. I hid my feelings to protect Yuuki and I did my best to avoid contact with him that would reveal my feelings for him. But over time I grew up and I found it increasingly difficult to ignore my feelings." Liam paused again but this time Ryan remained silent. "I forgot myself one night when I was 14 and I let Yuuki kiss me. One of my brother's guards saw us and reported it to my brother.

"Alexander had soon realised that I would never support his vision of a demon free world, he began spreading lies about me through the people calling me a 'demon lover' who would bring about the downfall of our people. Some believed him but others did not. When my brother found out about my feelings for my guard he brought me out before the people and demanded I face trial for allowing a male guard to touch me. I rejected the charges of course but they locked Yuuki up in a cell and all my guard where detained for questioning."

"All of that over a kiss?" Ryan exclaimed shocked that anyone would be so upset over such a little thing.

"It was forbidden in the human world back then," Liam sighed and Ryan flinched at the raw pain in Liam's eyes.

"What happened to Yuuki?" Ryan was almost afraid to ask.

"While Yuuki and my guard were locked away my brother could order my death without worry that my guards would prevent the assassin from reaching his target." Ryan gasped in horror. What kind of brother would order his own brother's death? "My brother always feared my control over the White Tiger power. Our powers do not fully mature until we reach 16 years but I had already demonstrated a greater control over the power than my brother. Alexander wanted me dead and he just used my carelessness as an opportunity.

"My bother underestimated me though; I escaped from the assassin and fled the protection of the castle. I had never been outside the castle walls before and I was afraid but I knew I could not remain there. My personal guards were all killed by my brother in a fit of rage when he discovered that I had escaped. He sent his guards after me and told them to kill me. Yuuki somehow found out what was going and broke free of his cell and stole a horse and chased after me. Back then very few people could ride so once Yuuki caught up to me we managed to escape my brother's guards and flee to the mazoku lands."

"And you did all of this at 14?" Ryan gasped in awe of the boy before him. Ryan doubted he could have been that brave at 14.

"I had no choice, and I would have never made it to the mazoku kingdom without Yuuki beside me." Liam smiled his eyes distant as he remembered his past lover. "Once in the mazoku kingdom Yuuki and I went to the lord of that kingdom and pleaded for shelter. As you could expect the lord wasn't very welcoming but his wife managed to convince him to help us. I think I reminded her of her son who had died a few years ago.

"For the next two years I travelled from one demon tribe to the next in search of those who would stand beside me against my brother. Alexander was ruffling a few feathers with his demon free world speeches so a surprising amount of demons agreed to help me."

"You went to war with your own brother?" Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing but Liam nodded his head with a sigh.

"I had no choice it was either stop Alexander or watch him drown the world in blood. I couldn't sit back and watch him send men to their deaths. I was the only one who could match or defeat his power so it had to be me to stop him. I also had another incentive to stop my brother." Liam paused for a moment, "the White Tiger power gives each of its bearers a gift of some kind, my gift was to carry children."

"But human males can't carry children," Ryan protested and Liam nodded.

"That is still true but I was the exception."

"Wait, so you were pregnant at 16?" Ryan asked his head reeling. Liam nodded with a small smile. Ryan couldn't imagine having children at 16. His 16th birthday was in nine months time.

"My twins, a boy and a girl, did not have the white tiger power. They were both given powers similar to a mazoku's maryoku ability; the boy controlled earth and the girl controlled fire." Liam rubbed his belly, "They were taken from me the day they were born. I held them for only a moment before they were separated and given to female demons who had lost their babies in childbirth. I never saw them again."

"That's terrible," Ryan said feeling a surge of sympathy for the other boy. To have children only for them to be taken away from you at their birth, Ryan couldn't imagine how painful that must have been. "Was Yuuki the father?" Liam nodded.

"It was because I had those children that you inherited the White Tiger gift." Liam smiled at Ryan's confused expression. "I don't know much about my children but I know the girl was adopted into what became the Bielefeld family. She passed on her gift through generation after generation until you inherited it from your dad Wolfram Von Bielefeld."

"How come the White Tiger has been dormant for so long?" Ryan asked trying to process all this new information.

"In a great final battle between myself and my brother when I was 19 years old I killed my brother." Ryan's eyes went wide. Liam looked away from Ryan's gaze. "It is not something I am proud of but it ended the war. With my brother gone and no heirs of the power my people retreated back to their lands. The mazoku I partnered with chased them and killed nearly all of them in revenge for the lives they took. I would have stopped them," Liam added seeing Ryan's look of horror, "but the final battle took everything I had. The amount of power you use when using the White Tiger powers is directly proportional to the amount of energy you use. I used everything I had to destroy my brother and the result was that I too died that day."

"Whoa," Ryan said and Liam gave a humourless laugh.

"My people did not know that my twin children existed. Their birth was a secret between myself, Yuuki and a few noble mazoku who helped me give birth and find homes for my children." Liam ran a hand through his hair and for a moment Ryan didn't say anything but a question burned inside him and he had to ask.

"What happened to Yuuki after you died?"

"He survived the battle but a part of him died that day. He left the world behind and went to live alone in the mountains. He died at the age of 40." Liam's eyes were full of sadness again, "I wish I could have comforted him but back then I was still too weak to appear before another."

"You mean like you are doing now?" Ryan asked and Liam nodded in conformation.

"This takes quite a bit of energy and it has taken me many years to figure out how to do it."

"Liam, why are you here?" Ryan asked and Liam's face turned serious.

"I felt your power the moment you were born and I have been watching over you ever since. I could not protect you from being captured and for that I am truly sorry." Liam bowed making Ryan blush and shake his head.

"No it wasn't your fault I should have been stronger and fought against the control David had over me. Does your appearance have something to do with the David escaping?" Ryan suddenly asked. When Liam had been talking about his brother wanting to destroy demons it had reminded Ryan of something but he couldn't remember what. Now he realised that David had had the same wish to destroy all demons.

"David is a mere puppet being controlled by a far more powerful force that is hidden in the shadows." Liam said with a frown and Ryan shivered. "Ryan, you must stop David from reaching the Black Forest at all costs." Liam grabbed Ryan's shoulders and looked into his eyes. Ryan started in surprise and gazed at Liam. Liam looked completely serious.

"What is the Black Forest?" Ryan asked with a shiver. Just thinking about the name gave Ryan a bad feeling.

"The forest is where Alexander and I had our final battle. The forest used to be beautiful but after our battle the earth was poisoned. Now everything in there is dead or dying. I can sense a powerful evil lurking in those depths but I can not tell who or what it is. Whatever it is, it's controlling David much like how he controlled you with an underworld spirit."

"Wait, those things really do exist?" Ryan asked and Liam nodded his hands still clamped firmly on Ryan's shoulders.

"My brother first called them into being shortly after I fled the castle. He was the one who created the Night Crawlers by infusing an underworld spirit with an unborn dragon and he created their riders by the same method, just using unborn human instead of a dragon." Ryan blinked at the look of disgust on Liam's face as the older boy released his shoulders.

"David created four of those things but two of them have been killed. Kirai is a rider and he warned me that David was going to escape with the help of another rider called Ashi." Ryan said and Liam shook his head.

"Their names are Kage, Kirai, Ashi and Yami right?" Ryan nodded in surprise and Liam sighed. "Those were the names of the first four riders to be born. There were more created later on but the first four were the most powerful and the most loyal to my brother. Kage means shadow, Kirai means hate, Ashi means evil and Yami means darkness. Their names were meant to represent the forces that brought about their creation."

"So are the riders in this time the same as those before?" Ryan asked wondering if history was repeating itself.

"No they will be different. You said Kirai warned you about David's escape?" Ryan nodded and Liam frowned. "Do not let your guard down around that one. I do not understand his motives. Riders are loyal first and only to the one who created them they have no free will of their own."

"I don't know, Kirai seems to hate David pretty badly." Ryan said quietly but Liam heard him anyway. "For some reason I feel like I should trust him."

"Kirai could lead you to David," Liam said thoughtfully, "He will be drawn to the Black Forest because the spirit inside him gets its power from the evil that lives in the forest." Liam reached out and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Be careful young one he may be under orders to act the way he does." Ryan nodded. Liam smiled then frowned and turned his face away to look into the distance. "My time is up I have to go now."

"What, no, I have so many questions for you!" Ryan reached out for Liam but already the world around him was starting to dissolve.

"We will speak again Prince Ryan," Liam promised with a smile as he began to fade away. "Just remember one thing, you can not fight and win a war by yourself. Trust in those around you and do not be afraid to ask them for help."

"Wait, what does that even mean?" Ryan shouted but Liam faded from view and suddenly Ryan was falling into a bottomless black pit. Ryan screamed in fear as he tumbled over into the darkness.

**-:-**

Ryan rolled right out of bed and hit the floor with a loud thump jerking him awake. The door to his bedroom flew open at once and two guards ran into the room. Ryan sat up still shaken from his dream and not quite sure what was real and what wasn't.

"Prince are you alright we heard a noise." Both guards had their hands on their swords as their eyes darted around the room looking for intruders.

"I'm ok I just fell out of bed." Ryan rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly at the guards. The guards ran their eyes over the room one last time before letting go of their swords.

"Very well Prince, we will leave you to get dressed." The guards left and Ryan glanced around. Sunlight was streaming in through the curtains proving that it was indeed morning. Ryan got to his feet and padded over to the window and pulled back the curtain. The sun was still low in the sky so Ryan guessed it was around 8 in the morning. Ryan yawned and let the curtain fall back into place before walking over to his wardrobe. His conversation with Liam played over and over in his mind as he dressed.

Ryan had suspected that there was something to David that they didn't know about and Liam had confirmed his thoughts. Someone or maybe something was controlling David from the depths of the Black Forest, whatever that was. Ryan frowned as he buttoned up his white shirt. Ryan had never heard of the Black Forest, he didn't even know where it was. Was it in the human kingdom or the mazoku kingdom? Liam said that it was the place of his and Alexander's final battle but he didn't say where that battle took place. Liam wanted him to stop David but he would have to catch up to him first. Yuri had sent patrols out after David and Ashi last night and Ryan wondered if they had found anything.

Ryan was just pulling his jacket on when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Ryan turned his head as the door opened and smiled when his father put his head around the door. "Morning father," Ryan walked over to his father who looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Morning Ryan, are you hungry?" Yuri asked as Ryan sat on his bed to pull his black boots on.

"Starving," Ryan answered with a smile and Yuri nodded. Ryan tucked his trousers into his boots and stood up. Yuri let Ryan walk out of the room first before following him. The guards including three of Yuri's personal guards followed them closely as they walked down the hallway.

"So no late night visits last night?" Yuri asked glancing at his son. Ryan paused wondering if Liam counted as a late night visitor. For some reason Ryan wanted to keep Liam's visit a secret so he turned to his father with a smile.

"Nope," Yuri eyed his son for a moment and Ryan wondered if his hesitation had given him away. Ryan relaxed when Yuri smiled and nodded.

"That's good but I still want you to have a guard at all times." Ryan sighed but he knew better than to argue with his father once he had made his mind up about something. It was Yuri's stubborn nature that forced everyone to accept that Yuri wouldn't be swayed on his anti-war stance which led to the mazoku-human alliance. Yuri's stubbornness was sometimes a right pain though.

"Father, Kirai would be draft to come back to the castle let alone my bedroom with security this tight." Ryan waved a hand at the extra patrols. Yuri stopped walking and turned and gently cupped his son's face in his hand.

"I am not going to risk your life my son, no matter how slim the chance may be." Ryan looked away slightly embarrassed at the show of affection in front of all the guards.

"Father, you are embarrassing me." Ryan muttered and Yuri laughed dropping his hand.

"Fathers exist to embarrass their children." Yuri grinned and Ryan rolled his eyes. "They also exist to protect their children," Yuri added gently and Ryan frowned at his father.

"Yeah father, I got that thanks." Ryan looked away and Yuri sighed and started walking towards the dinning room. Ryan paused for a moment then followed him. The rest of the walk to the dinning room was made in silence.

Upon reach the dinning room, Yuri pushed open the door to show the whole family sitting at the table. Ryan was surprised by the amount of people at breakfast at one time. Usually breakfast was the one meal that everyone ate separately. Wolfram sat at the head of the table with an empty chair on his left which Ryan guessed was his father's. On Wolfram's right sitting facing an empty chair was Cecile, next to her was Conrad, then Joey and next to him was his younger twin Seth who sat next to Josak. Even Murata was at the dinner table instead of at the temple like he usually was at this time of day he was sitting next to Josak and opposite Gunter. Gisela sat next to her adoptive father, Honey sat next to her sister with her father, Gwendal, on her right. Greta sat next to Gwendal opposite Conrad with an empty chair beside her.

"Yuri, Ryan, good morning." Wolfram greeted with a smile. Yuri walked over to the table answering a chorus of hello's and good morning's. Ryan smiled and returned the greetings as he sat in the empty chair opposite his grandmother and next to his older sister.

"Morning Ryan, did you manage to get back to sleep last night?" Greta asked and Ryan nodded.

"I'm not sure how but I did. What about you?" Greta shook her head.

"I couldn't sleep at all."

"Neither could I," Cecile exclaimed, "Just thinking about that crazy man on the loose was enough to keep me up all night."

"Let's not talk about David at the table mother." Wolfram said and Ryan noticed his dad glance at him then away. Ryan frowned; did people think he would burst into tears if they discussed David in his presence or something?

"Have the ten nobles been informed about David's escape?" Gwendal asked ignoring his younger brother's wish for them not to talk about David. Yuri nodded as the maids brought their food. Food tasters checked Yuri and Wolfram's food before handing them their plates.

"Yes they all know about it." Yuri paused then glanced at Ryan. Ryan steeled himself for what he suspected would be bad news. "They want to talk to you after breakfast Ryan."

"Oh, ok," Ryan shrugged trying to let his nerves show as he started to eat. He could feel 13 pairs of eyes watching him and it made him squirm uncomfortably in his chair.

"Did the patrols find anything at all?" Gisela spoke and Ryan sighed in relief as the attention was turned away from him. He hated being the centre of attention. Yuri tore his gaze from his son to glance at his daughter in law.

"Half of the patrol returned early this morning, the other half is still searching for tracks. They found some tracks made by horses just outside the town but lost the trail soon after." Yuri informed the others who were all wearing identical looks of concern.

"So they are on horseback this time?" Conrad asked and Yuri nodded.

"It would appear that way. No one left the town last night so the tracks must have been made by David and Ashi but no one saw them leave." The table went silent as everyone wondered how two people on horses could just slip past all those patrols. Ryan took another bite of his food although he wasn't that hungry anymore. The skills of the riders and the way they could slip past patrols scared him. How could he defeat something he couldn't catch?

**-:-**

Ryan stood before the ten nobles with sweat dripping down his neck. His father sat opposite him but his dad hadn't been allowed into the room since he wasn't one of the ten nobles. Yuri had tired to protest on the grounds that Wolfram was his husband and Ryan's dad and therefore should be allowed in the room but his request was refused. Wolfram was waiting outside with Conrad.

"Prince Ryan Shibuya Von Bielefeld, where were you on the night the prisoner known as David escaped?" Lord Waltorana Von Bielefeld asked watching Ryan with cold green eyes.

"I was in bed asleep," Ryan answered eyeing the men and one woman before him nervously. The nobles were sitting at a semi-circular shaped desk with Yuri sitting in the middle with four nobles on his left and five on his right.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Lord Stoffel Von Spitzweg asked and Ryan turned bright red getting the wrong impression.

"I sleep alone Lord Stoffel!" Ryan spluttered and Stuffel looked surprised before he laughed.

"No that is not what I meant, was there a guard outside your room that night?"

"Oh, um yes there was," Ryan could still feel his face radiating heat and guessed his cheeks must be scarlet. Yuri smiled at him and gave him a slight nod and Ryan took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"We will question them later," Waltorana spoke and Ryan glanced at him. Even though he was related to Waltorana he had never felt a connection to the older man. It seemed Waltorana wasn't going to hold back even though Ryan was his nephew's son.

"You reported to your father that the rider Kirai had visited you the night before we arrived here, is that correct?" Lady Von Rochefort asked examining Ryan out of her green eyes as she coiled a lock of purple hair around a finger.

"Yes that is correct," Ryan replied wondering where this was going.

"What did the rider do to you that night?" Rochefort asked and Ryan felt his face burn again. The way Rochefort had asked that question it was as if she suspected they had slept together or something.

"He wanted to warn me that David was going to escape with Ashi's help, and then he left." Ryan added not wanting anyone to think that he was withholding information.

"How did the rider get into your room?" Lord Von Gyllenhaal asked tilting his head to one side his long blond locks falling over his shoulders in an elegant wave.

"I don't know," Ryan admitted, "That was before I had guards posted outside my room."

"I posted the guards myself after Ryan told me about this nightly visit for Ryan's own safety." Yuri spoke up and the nobles glanced at Yuri.

"You thought the rider to be a threat to Ryan's life?" Lord Von Radford asked peering over his glasses at Yuri who nodded.

"I did," Yuri answered and Ryan felt his insides clench when Waltorana turned his gaze to him.

"What about you Ryan, did you consider the rider to be a threat to your life?" Ryan hesitated before he answered Waltorana. If he said yes then the natural question would be why he didn't call for help. If he said no then the natural question would be why he thought that considering what and who Kirai was. "Well?" Waltorana was getting annoyed.

"While I was a captive of David," Ryan began choosing his words carefully, "All of the riders were a threat of my life. However, Kirai always seemed to be the most reluctant servant of David and I feared him the least." Ryan raised his gaze from the floor to see the nobles thinking that one over. Yuri was frowning at the mention of his son's kidnapping.

"Did any of the riders threaten you directly?" Gwendal asked and Ryan shook his head.

"I was too important to David I guess." Ryan shrugged and Gwendal nodded as if that was what he had suspected.

"How much of your experience under the control of the, what's it called, underworld spirit do you remember?" Densham Von Karbelnikoff asked his pink hair bouncing as he turned his head to look at Ryan.

"I remember everything," Ryan answered honestly. The nobles muttered to the person sitting next to them for a moment while Ryan shifted on the spot his heart thumping in his chest.

"This spirit controlled your actions did it not?" Gunter asked and Ryan nodded. "So you were aware of your surroundings but unable to react to them of your free will?"

"That is correct," Ryan licked his lips which were suddenly very dry. Ryan desperately wanted a drink but the nobles' eyes pinned him in place like a bug in a display case.

"You demonstrated a strong power upon arriving in Shinmakoku," Stoffel spoke next, "Witness reports say that a black smoke left your body and the image of a white tiger appeared above you. Do you remember that?"

"Sort of," Ryan frowned trying to find the words to describe how he felt. "For a second I was back in control of my body and in that second I managed to get a hold of the spirit inside me. I fought it and I won."

"How did you regain control if you were under the spirit's control for so long?" Lord Wincott suddenly spoke up for the first time. Ryan glanced at the blue eyed and blue haired man.

"I was shocked back into control." Ryan explained not wanting to mention the kiss he shared with Alviss.

"How where you 'shocked back into control' as you put it?" Waltorana asked and Ryan shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

"I was, um, kissed by a friend of mine." Ryan stammered out not looking at the nobles. "It surprised the spirit so much its control wavered allowing me to be myself for a second."

"Must have been some kiss," Stoffel commented and although Ryan didn't look at Stoffel he knew the man was smirking.

"Shall we move past that point?" Yuri asked glancing at Stoffel who nodded. Ryan raised his face slightly and Yuri felt a pang of sympathy run through him when he saw Ryan's red face.

"Are you certain that the spirit no longer control your actions?" Wincott asked and Ryan nodded glad for the topic change.

"I am certain, I am in complete control." Ryan said confidently. That was the only thing he was sure of after everything he had been through.

"Can you explain the sudden awakening of your new power?" Waltorana asked and once again Ryan was overcome with the feeling that he should keep Liam a secret.

"No I can not, but I can tell you that my ability to control the element fire has gone." Ryan watched at the nobles frowned and muttered among themselves for a moment.

"Can you access your new powers on demand?" Gwendal asked folding his hands in front of him.

"I can heal people's wounds but I don't think I can do more than that." Ryan admitted. "But maybe with practise I could achieve more."

"So control over this new powers of yours is like controlling an element," Gunter spoke up, "It requires practise and control to master."

"Yes," Ryan agreed and Gunter smiled and nodded. For a moment no one spoke as they considered what Ryan had told them.

"Do you know where David is or where he could be going?" Waltorana asked suddenly and Ryan glanced at him. _Don't tell him! _Ryan jumped slightly at the sudden voice in his head.

"Ryan, are you alright?" Yuri frowned in concern and Ryan nodded.

"Err, yeah I'm fine," Ryan attempted a smile but he doubted he pulled it off. _This is your mission and yours alone. No one else could hope to defeat David and the evil in the Black Forest apart from you. _The voice sounded a lot like Liam's voice so Ryan decided against his better judgement to trust it. Hearing voices in your head telling you to do things was not normal or a good thing even for mazoku.

"Ryan, answer my question," Waltorana demanded receiving a look from Yuri which he ignored. His green eyes were fixed on Ryan as if he hoped to bore holes into Ryan's skull and see the answers floating inside his mind.

"I do not know where David is going but I suspect he would try to get back to the human Kingdom he came from." Ryan lied hoping no one would notice.

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked and Ryan shook his head.

"No," he answered truthfully. He really didn't know where the Black Forest was so technically he didn't know where David was going. He just knew the end destination.

"Ryan, withholding information from us regarding David would be a bad decision." Waltorana said and it took all of Ryan's will power not to flinch at the coldness of Waltorana's tone.

"Waltorana, we have no evidence that Ryan has anything but truthful to us." Gyllenhaal said in reproach. "His account matches up to what we already knew."

"I agree," Gwendal said sitting back in his chair, "I believe Ryan has spoken the truth." Ryan ignored the stab of guilt he felt at those words. It was for the best that the nobles thought that Ryan knew nothing about David's whereabouts.

"We should speak with the guards who were outside Ryan's room on the night David escaped anyway." Waltorana insisted making Ryan frown. Did Waltorana seriously think that he had a hand in David's escape? David had used him to try and kill the people he cared the most about. Why would he help a man like that escape the justice he so richly deserved?

"You may leave Ryan, ask your guards to come inside and wait with Wolfram ok?" Yuri said and Ryan nodded, he turned and left the room his back stiff. Ryan passed on the message and the two guards who had been outside his room that night disappeared into the room. As soon as the door closed Wolfram stepped forward and gave his son a hug.

"Are you alright Ryan?"

"No I am not alright!" Ryan wriggled out of his dad's hold and turned his back on him trying to calm his anger.

"Ryan, what happened?" Wolfram asked placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan shrugged the hand off not noticing the hurt look that passed over his dad's face at the gesture.

"Some of them seem to think that I helped David escape last night." Ryan turned to glare at the closed door. "How could anyone think that?"

"It's their job to suspect everyone of something Ryan," Wolfram explained gently, "You just have to be confident in your innocence." Ryan made a noise in the back of his throat before turning and leaning against the stone wall behind him. Ryan closed his eyes and let the cool stone sooth his aching back muscles. He heard his dad talking quietly with his uncle Conrad but he didn't try to make out what they were saying.

In a few minutes the doors opened and the two guards stepped out. Ryan pushed himself off the wall expecting them to ask him to go in but one of them shook his head and closed the door behind him. Guessing that the nobles must be debating on whether or not they believed his story, Ryan leaned back against the wall. The minutes stretched on for what felt like hours. It was only really about thirty minutes but it felt longer to Ryan. Then the doors opened again and Gunter was standing in the doorway. His eyes swept over Conrad and Wolfram before coming to a rest on Ryan.

"Could you come back inside now Ryan?" Ryan pushed himself off the wall with a sigh and followed Gunter back into the room. Ryan took his place before his father and the ten nobles while Gunter took his seat next to Gwendal.

"We have discussed the case at length," Stoffel said, "And we have decided that until David is captured you are to remain in Shinmakoku and you will have a constant guard at all times." Ryan's jaw dropped in shock.

"But what if you don't catch David?" Ryan asked remembering having a very similar conversation with his father just the other day.

"We will catch him don't concern yourself with that." Waltorana dismissed Ryan's comment as if he were a child. Ryan glared at the man and only just held in a retort. They didn't even know where David was, how could they be so confident that they would catch him? _Calm down Ryan, relax and breathe. _Liam's voice, if that was whose voice it was, soothed Ryan's anger and Ryan relaxed again.

"So I am not to leave Shinmakoku and I am to have a guard on me at all times?" Ryan asked to make sure he heard right. The nobles nodded and Ryan took a deep breath. "Does that mean you don't trust me?"

"This is for your protection Ryan," There was a warning tone to Yuri's voice that made Ryan scowl.

"Ryan, you must understand our position," Wincott gazed at Ryan sadly, "We want to believe you but we have very little evidence with which to back up your statements. Underworld spirits have never been heard of before and this new power you displayed has created some unanswerable questions. We only ask that you remain in the town in return for us taking your word as truth."

"But you still want a guard to watch me right?" Ryan said still feeling stung, "Just in case I get the urge to start attacking people."

"Ryan that is enough," Yuri stood up and Ryan shut his mouth and looked away. It was so unfair; everyone was treating him with suspicion when he had never done anything wrong. He was kidnapped, his memories were taken and then he was possessed. None of that had been his choice yet people seemed to forget that little fact.

"The ten nobles have reached a decision," Gwendal also stood and the other nobles stood with him. "Ryan, do you understand the constraints put upon you by the nobles?"

"I do," Ryan said, but I don't like them, he thought to himself. Gwendal nodded.

"Then this session is closed." Ryan turned and marched out of the room shoving the door open. Ryan ignored his dad and his uncle and marched down the corridor towards his room. The two guards hurried to keep up with him and Ryan ignored their presence. He was going to have to get used to them from now till whenever David was caught.

**-:-**

Ryan opened his eyes to see a huge forest of green trees that stood to the right and the green and yellow fields of grass or wheat. A light breeze played with Ryan's short black hair and Ryan knew where he was at once. Ryan turned and smiled at his almost mirror image Liam. Ryan was very glad that Liam had blue eyes otherwise these meetings would just be plain creepy.

"Hello again Ryan," Liam said in his soft calm voice.

"So I'm asleep right now?" Ryan checked and Liam nodded. "I don't remember falling asleep, or being tired for that matter."

"This is the only way I can speak with you so I influenced your body slightly to make you sleep." Liam explained and Ryan narrowed his eyes at him.

"You can control my body?"

"I am not your enemy Ryan." Liam said gazing into Ryan's green eyes. Ryan turned his gaze away ashamed. "I can not control you when you are awake but I can induce a light sleep when you are resting so I can talk with you. Do not fear though, I can see everything and everyone around you and I will not let any harm come to you while we speak like this."

"I'm sorry I'm just upset right now." Ryan muttered feeling like a bratty child. Just because he didn't like the restrictions placed upon him by the nobles didn't mean he could lash out at Liam.

"It does not matter," Liam waved a hand and Ryan gave the boy a weak smile which was returned.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ryan asked.

"You must leave tonight and go after David before he gains too much ground." Liam said making Ryan stumble back a step.

"T-tonight, I can't, I'm not even allowed to leave the city." Ryan waved his hands and Liam gazed at him sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry, I wish there was another way but your power is the only one that can beat David. You must stop him," Liam's eyes pleaded with Ryan and suddenly Ryan wondered if Liam was telling him everything.

"Why is it so important that I stop David from reaching the Black Forest?" Ryan questioned and he noticed Liam hesitate for a second before answering his question.

"The Black Forest contains a very powerful entity that seeks to destroy all demon kind. David currently holds the key to unlock the power of that being and unleash its power over the world." Liam explained and Ryan's eyes went wide.

"What key?"

"Your father's pendent," Liam touched his chest as if he were touching a necklace. Ryan blinked several times. He knew of the blue pendent that his uncle had given his father shortly after Yuri arrived in the demon kingdom. He hadn't even noticed that his father wasn't wearing it.

"So, that was all David wanted? That was why he invaded Shinmakoku, just to get a pendent?" Ryan was confused; it seemed like a lot of work to steal something he could have asked his riders to steal.

"My guess is that David invaded Shinmakoku in order to seed discord between the demons and the humans. Everyone in Shinmakoku would have been killed and the finger of blame for the attack would have been pointed at the human kingdoms. While the two sides fought between each other David would return to the Black Forest with the pendent."

"You seem to know a lot," Ryan said tilting his head to examine the ghost before him. Liam met his gaze head on.

"I have been around for a long time." Liam shrugged. "Now you must wake up and chase after David. The future of your entire race depends on you."

"So, no pressure then?" Ryan joked and Liam smiled before the landscape began to dissolve again. This time Ryan was prepared so when the ground fell away Ryan closed his eyes and let it happen.

**-:-**

Ryan opened his eyes and sat up. He was back in his room as he had been for the past few hours. He had gone to dinner but he had left for his room as soon as he was finished. Ryan knew he was sulking like an angry child but he really didn't want company today. Ryan glanced at the closed doors of his bedroom and glared at them. Outside his room two guards would be standing guard over him. Ryan felt like a criminal in his own home. Suddenly there was a shout outside his room followed by a loud thump. Ryan frowned at the door as he slid off his bed. The door opened and Ryan would have fallen over if he wasn't already sitting. Standing in his doorway looking as cool as ice was Kirai.

"Hello Ryan," Kirai smiled and Ryan blinked several times.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Ryan stood up and noticed that he could see an arm lying on the ground behind Kirai. Ryan swallowed he really hoped that arm was still attached to a body.

"They are just knocked out," Kirai answered Ryan's unasked question shutting the door behind him.

"David escaped," Ryan said although he guessed that Kirai already knew that. The blue eyed rider nodded confirming Ryan's theory.

"I know, he and Ashi are heading to the Black Forest by horse." Kirai glanced at Ryan, "We have to go after them."

"How can I trust you?" Ryan asked remembering what Liam had told him about the riders.

"You can trust that I hate David and want to see him dead. As to whether or not you can trust me, that is for you to decide." For a moment Ryan and Kirai watched each other closely.

"Do you know where the Black Forest is?" Ryan asked and Kirai nodded. "Can you take me there?" Kirai nodded again. "Then I guess I need you as much as you need me."

"What makes you think I need you?" Kirai arched an eyebrow and Ryan smirked at the rider.

"Why else would you be here?" Kirai was silent for a moment before he smiled and nodded.

"I will get us horses you pack as little as you can. We can pick up food in villages along the way." Kirai moved back towards the door.

"My horse is called Snowfire she is the white and black mare in the stables. She has never let me down before." Kirai nodded and opened the door. He pulled the unconscious guards inside and tied them up with a length of rope that seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

Ryan walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some plain clothes that wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Once Kirai had left Ryan pulled his expensive uniform off and pulled the other clothes on. The outfit consisted of a white shirt with a pale blue sleeveless top, black trousers and brown calf-high boots. Ryan took one of the soldier's swords and belted it to his waist. He would never get down to the armoury to retrieve his own sword without being seen. Ryan had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked on his door. Ryan froze glancing at the still unconscious guards on his floor. He thought that anyone passing would assume that he wasn't in his room since his guards were not outside his room. The door opened and Ryan looked around for something to use as a club. He didn't want to hurt whoever it was coming into his room but he had no choice.

"Ryan, what the hell is going on?" Ryan jumped at the sound of Alviss's voice. Alviss looked from the guards on the floor to Ryan in amazement. "I knew you were upset about having guards but don't you think this is an overreaction?"

"Alviss, I can't explain what is going on but I have to leave Shinmakoku." Alviss paused for a moment before entering Ryan's bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

"You are going after David aren't you?" It wasn't really a question but Ryan nodded anyway. "Then I am going with you." Alviss announced and Ryan felt his jaw drop in surprise.

"W-what, no way," Ryan stuttered but Alviss was already shaking his head.

"You can't talk me out of this Ryan I am coming with you and that is my final word on the subject." Alviss had that stubborn look in his eyes. Ryan sighed and walked over to his window. Outside the flames torches were being lit as darkness fell over the town like a blanket.

"Alviss, I have been ordered by the ten nobles to remain in Shinmakoku and I am going to disobey that order." Ryan turned to look at Alviss, "If you come with me you will get into serious trouble. You might even be exiled, I don't know, but I can not ask you to come with me."

"You don't have to ask me Ryan." Alviss walked forward until he was standing in front of Ryan. Ryan looked up into Alviss's blue eyes and saw a tiny reflection of himself in each eye. "You know I would follow you anywhere." That quiet admission made Ryan's heart jump in his chest. Ryan dropped his gaze.

"No Alviss, you have to stay here I can handle this."

"Why must you insist on fighting alone, Ryan?" Alviss hissed in a loud whispered as he grabbed Ryan's shoulders. "I want to help you, why do you keep pushing me away?"

"Let me go," Ryan turned his face away from Alviss's but Alviss tightened his grip making Ryan start in surprise.

"Answer me Ryan, why do you push me away like this? Do you have any idea what it does to me? I want to be with you Ryan even if you are marching into hell itself I want to be beside you. Why can't you understand my feelings?" There was a pleading note to Alviss's voice. Ryan looked up and saw the pain of rejection in Alviss's eyes and he couldn't hold the truth in anymore.

"You almost died the last time you ran after me Alviss," Ryan whispered reaching out to touch Alviss's chest where a scar from the arrow that pierced Alviss's skin was hidden under his clothes. "I nearly killed you myself, I can't –" Ryan broke off as a sob rose in his chest and forced its way into his throat, "I can't lose you Alviss you mean too much to me." Ryan's vision blurred as tears filled his eyes. Alviss was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"You are such an idiot Ryan." Ryan gave a start and looked up at Alviss who was smiling at him so gently. "The whole reason I want to go with you is to protect **you **from getting hurt. I want to protect you because I couldn't bear to lose you again." Alviss touched Ryan's face and Ryan couldn't stop himself from pressing his face into the hand. Alviss's fingers were rough from his training with a sword but Ryan found he liked the feeling against the smooth skin of his cheek.

"I can't keep putting you in danger like this," Ryan whispered opening his eyes, unaware he had closed them, to look up at Alviss.

"I will be ok Ryan I promise you," Alviss whispered stroking Ryan's cheek with his thumb. "If you leave me behind I'll only chase after you again."

"I don't deserve you," Ryan said feeling his throat close up with emotion as he looked into those blue eyes that had captivated him from the day they met.

"That is for me to decide," Alviss said quietly as he cupped Ryan's chin. Ryan knew he shouldn't do this. Ryan knew he should tell Alviss to stop, he wanted to protect Alviss not lead him into danger. He had no idea how he was going to defeat David or the evil that lived in the Black Forest. Ryan wasn't sure he could even defeat them. Then the wise words that Liam said when they first met floated into Ryan's mind; _just remember one thing, you can not fight and win a war by yourself_. Liam was right of course. Ryan could not fight this war and win it alone, he needed allies he could trust and there no one he trusted more than Alviss.

"Ok," Ryan whispered and Alviss smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"Good choice," Ryan smiled up at Alviss.

"You didn't give me much of a choice you know. I would rather you came with me so I could protect you then you followed me and I was unable to look out for you." Ryan closed his eyes but opened them again when Alviss chuckled.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be protecting you remember? I'm the soldier and you are the Prince." Alviss grinned and Ryan nodded.

"True, but this Prince has the only power that can defeat the enemy." Alviss pulled his head back so he could trace Ryan's lips with his finger.

"All the more reason to protect you," Alviss whispered and Ryan shivered at the heat in Alviss's voice. "Ryan, I want to kiss you." Alviss admitted. Ryan's insides flipped in excitement and he felt a strange heat blossom in his stomach.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ryan whispered surprising even himself. Alviss blinked then smiled and tilted Ryan's head up. Ryan closed his eyes and parted his lips as Alviss leaned down. Alviss's lips were soft and gentle and Ryan melted into the kiss. Alviss kept the kiss chaste not wanting to scare Ryan off again. Alviss felt his heart jump when Ryan pressed closer returning the gentle kiss his lips firm and confident. Alviss wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and felt his lips curve upwards as Ryan wrapped his arms around his neck. "Are you smirking at me you jerk?" Ryan pulled back his face already flushed as he gave Alviss a mock glare.

"No I was just so happy I couldn't keep it inside anymore." Alviss whispered against Ryan's lips enjoying the way the younger boy shivered in response.

"You say such embarrassing things," Ryan muttered and Alviss grinned in response. Ryan looked up at Alviss and Alviss couldn't stop himself. He took Ryan's lips with his again. Ryan closed his eyes and let Alviss kiss him. He liked the feeling of being in Alviss's strong arms and being pressed against Alviss's chest until he could feel to other boy's heart beating. Then Ryan remembered why he had been getting ready to leave in the first place and he pulled back reluctantly.

"What is wrong?" Alviss asked disappointed that Ryan ended the kiss so soon.

"We have to go Kirai is getting the horses ready." Alviss stepped back in shock and stared at Ryan his blue eyes blazing.

"Kirai is here?" Alviss hissed and although Ryan knew that Alviss's anger wasn't directed at him it still made him flinch.

"I trust him Alviss, at least for the moment; we need him to get to David." Ryan watched as Alviss relaxed slightly with sigh.

"Fine but if he shows any sign of trying to kidnap you I reserve the right to beat the crap out of him."

"Alviss, language," Ryan had never heard Alviss swear before. Alviss shrugged and Ryan rolled his eyes. "You boys are going to have to get along somehow if we ever hope to defeat David."

"I will not trust him," Alviss growled and Ryan put a hand on Alviss's arm and waited until the blue haired mazoku looked at him.

"I am not asking you trust him Alviss just don't start a fight ok?" Alviss held Ryan's gaze for a long time before nodding. "Good, now we really need to leave. Do you need to get anything?"

"No but we had better get Elvira otherwise she'll kill the both of us for leaving her behind." Ryan opened his mouth to argue but Alviss shot him a 'no arguments' look so Ryan shut his mouth again. "You head to the stables while I get Elvira and make sure no one sees you." Alviss stepped forward and touched Ryan's face again. Ryan leaned into the touch for a moment before pushing Alviss away gently with his hand.

"Go," Ryan whispered and Alviss nodded and left the room pausing to look back over his shoulder once. Ryan smiled at Alviss and nodded. Alviss smiled back and left the room closing the door behind him. Ryan turned back to the window and looked over the town. It seemed he was getting his two closest friends into danger again but Ryan couldn't help but feel comforted knowing that they would be with him. There were no two people that Ryan trusted more than Alviss and Elvira. Both were skilled with a sword and knew how to fight.

Ryan touched his lips. He wasn't sure where this thing with Alviss was going but he wanted to find out. He only hoped that he and Alviss would live long enough to find out.

*End Chapter*

Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go. Just one sentence will be fine.


	4. On the run

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM

Hi everyone, yeah I'm not dead. Sorry for the delay but with my dissertation and my final exams coming up I had to put work before pleasure. However, I have now finished University (yay!) so I should be able to update more frequently. I hope to have the next chapter for this to be out by the end of the week. Oh and I have renamed Alviss's horse form Hellfire to Zenith. Its still the same horse but with a different name.

Massive thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story, your encouragement means a lot to me and I'm sorry again for keeping you waiting for so long.

Enjoy.

Chapter four: On the run

The sun shone down brightly lighting everything with its golden glow. Four figures on horseback walked through the green meadows. The only sound was the chirping of insects and birds mixed with the sound of creaking leather. Ryan tilted his head up and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on his cheeks hoping it would wake him up a bit. Ever since the rush to escape the castle undetected last night none of them had slept. Ryan lowered his head and opened his eyes. Kirai was riding slightly ahead of them as he led the way to the Black Forest, on Ryan's left Alviss rode in silence while Elvira brought up the rear. Ryan flicked his eyes to Alviss's face but the water user gave nothing away. Ryan turned his gaze back to Kirai's back and settled deeper into the saddle with a soft groan. Ryan was used to riding but they had been riding hard since late last night and his legs were stiff and his butt sore. Ryan pushed the discomfort away and frowned as he remembered their escape.

**-:-**

Ryan had slipped past the guards easily enough, but then everyone thought that the threat would be coming from outside the castle walls not inside them. Not that Ryan was a threat to anyone except David of course. Once inside the stables Ryan slipped through the barn as quiet as a mouse. The strong smell of horses filled his nose and the half asleep horses put their heads over their stable doors wondering who their night time visitor was. The barn was almost pitch black but Ryan could have navigated his way through it blindfolded. He had been coming to these stables since he could walk. The stables formed an 'L' shape with rows of stalls on each side of the centre aisle which took a sharp turn to the right about 17 paces from the entrance. One thing Ryan had noticed about a stable full of horses was that it was never totally silent. Even now Ryan could hear content munching as horses finished off the last of their evening meal and the whisper and rustling of disturbed hay. Horses snorted gently at each other and whickered in greeting to their surprise visitor hoping he was bring them food.

Ryan ignored the inquisitive horses and rounded the bend to see his own mare, Snowfire, tacked and ready to go while Kirai saddled a black stallion. A single lamp cast a flickering yellow-orange glow over the worn stones that made up the floor and bounced off Snowfire's white coat making it seem almost gold in colour. The mare sensed her master's presence as she raised her head and whickered softly in greeting. Kirai glanced up sharply but when he saw who it was he relaxed and nodded.

"We need to tack two more horses." Ryan whispered as he moved towards where Alviss's horse, Zenith, was watching the activity with great interest.

"What do we need two more horses for?" Kirai hissed back as he finished tightening the black stallion's girth. The stallion was a new addition to the stable and Ryan didn't know its name. Ryan always made a point to greet every new horse that arrived in the stable so he guessed that this stallion must have arrived after he was taken.

"Alviss and Elvira are coming with us that's why." Ryan replied putting a head collar over Zenith's head and opening the stable door. The bay stallion walked out of his stable and stood quietly as Ryan tied the lead rope to a ring set into the stone wall beside the stallion's stable. Ryan glanced back at Kirai who was frowning at him.

"It will be hard enough sneaking the two of us and two horses out of the city with all the guards around. How do you expect us to do it with four horses?" Kirai asked his arms crossed over his chest. Ryan frowned realising that he hadn't thought of that.

"Alviss can manipulate water; he could create a water bridge for us which goes over the castle walls. All we need to do is ride over it." Ryan answered after a pause as he walked towards the tack room at the end of the stable. Kirai followed him as he entered the small cramped room. The smell of leather and polish was strong in here and it was completely dark as there were no windows. Kirai had had the sense to pick up the lamp before following Ryan and he now handed it to Ryan.

"Won't people see it?" Kirai asked referring to the water bridge as Ryan searched for Zenith's tack using the light from the lamp.

"Not if Alviss positions the bridge so it faces away from the town they won't." Ryan answered putting the lamp down on a wooden bench and heaving Zenith's heavy leather saddle into his arms before grabbing the bay's bridle. Kirai picked up the lamp and made to follow Ryan out of the tack room. Ryan turned back to Kirai. "Elvira's mare is called Frost her tack should be in here too." Kirai paused then turned away with a scowl. Ryan walked back to Zenith in the near darkness and hefted the saddle onto the bay's broad back with a grunt. Zenith tossed his head not sure what was going on but Ryan patted his neck and the stallion settled down again.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Kirai muttered as he walked out of the tack room carrying Frost's saddle and bridle with the lamp swinging from his hand. The flickering light caused shadows to leap and dance on the walls making the black stallion snort and roll his eyes.

"It's a good thing no one asked for your opinion then." A voice said making Ryan jump. Alviss stepped out of the shadows glaring with obvious dislike at Kirai who glared right back. Elvira was behind Alviss carrying a saddle bag.

"I'll get Frost," Elvira whispered before dropping the saddle bag on the ground and disappearing back around the corner. Ryan couldn't help but notice that Elvira looked surprisingly awake for someone who had been dragged out of bed late at night. At least Ryan assumed she had been in bed, it was about midnight after all. Alviss shot Kirai one last look before walking over to Ryan and Zenith. The bay stallion snorted in welcome upon seeing his rider and Alviss gave the horse a fond pat.

"Alviss," Ryan said, "We need you to create a water bridge facing away from the town so we can cross over the wall without being seen. Can you do it?" Alviss walked around behind Zenith and helped Ryan manoeuvre Zenith's saddle so it was sitting correctly across his back.

"Of course I can," Alviss replied with a smile and despite everything Ryan found himself blushing. He just hoped Alviss couldn't see his face that clearly in the half light of the stable. The sound of hooves on the stone floor made everyone look up as Elvira led Frost around the corner. The chestnut mare didn't like the idea of a midnight ride and she fought the lead rope flattening her ears back against her head.

"Come on you silly girl," Elvira muttered tugging on the lead rope. Frost snorted and rolled her eyes but allowed Elvira to tie her up without putting up much of a fight. Kirai handed Elvira Frost's tack, which he had been holding all this time; and Elvira took it from him without a word. Ryan glanced nervously between his four riding companions. The tension was so thick in the air he could almost taste it. The horses could sense it too as they shifted their weight from one leg to the other nervously, their ears flat against their heads.

"Alright everyone listen up," Ryan spoke up and everyone looked at him. Even the horses went quiet and pricked their ears. Ryan knew if he didn't say something now then this quest would be over before it even began. "I know there are trust issues between us," Kirai and Alviss eyeballed each other with mirrored distrust, "But if we are to stop David and put an end to whatever it is he is planning we need to work as a team. We won't be able to defeat anything if we are too busy fighting each other. So let's put the past behind us and work together to stop David ok?" Ryan looked from one face to the other eyes narrowed.

"The enemy of my enemy is my ally," Kirai spoke up looking at Ryan, "As long as you intend to fight David I will fight beside you."

"You're right Ryan we need to work together and start trusting each other," Elvira gave Kirai a pointed look and Kirai looked away scowling.

"But trust works both ways," Ryan reminded everyone glancing at Alviss. Alviss sighed and turned to finish buckling Zenith's girth strap before he replied.

"Fine," Alviss said shortly and Ryan sighed but knew that that was the best he was going to get out of Alviss at this point. Ryan glanced at Kirai who nodded.

"Right now lets get a move on we've been standing here jabbering away for far too long." Ryan said in an attempt to lighten the mood as he untied Snowfire and checked her tack to make sure it was on correctly. There was a flurry of activity as the other three completed saddling their horses preparing for the long ride ahead.

**-:-**

"Hey Ryan, do you have any idea what David is up to?" Alviss suddenly asked jolting Ryan out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Ryan asked intelligently as he glanced back at Alviss. Alviss's lips twitched upwards in a smile as he repeated his question. "I'm not sure," Ryan frowned, "but I think he plans to wipe out the Mazoku race from this world." Alviss turned pale and Ryan heard Elvira gasp before she nudged Frost with her legs to ride alongside Snowfire.

"But how could he do that?" Elvira asked in confusion and Ryan shook his head.

"I don't know but Liam told me that there is an evil presence living in the Black Forest which is controlling David." Ryan noticed that Kirai was listening in on their conversation but he didn't say anything.

"Who is Liam?" Alviss asked and Ryan blinked in surprise.

"I haven't told you about him?" Alviss and Elvira shook their heads so Ryan launched into a short explanation of how Liam had been the last holder of the power he now carried inside him. When Ryan told them that Liam visited him in his dreams Alviss frowned. "What's wrong Alviss?"

"How do you know that this evil in the Forest didn't create Liam in order to influence you? Maybe the evil wants you to go to the forest so it can kill you." Alviss glanced at Ryan who was too surprised to answer at first. Ryan had never even considered Liam to be anything other than an ally. The idea that Liam may have been created to control his actions had never even occurred to him.

"I don't think that's true," Ryan said slowly, "I don't know why but I feel I can trust Liam. I don't believe he is a threat."

"I agree," Elvira nodded at Ryan, "I think we should trust this Liam character too. He might be able to help us find a way to defeat David and whatever it is that lurks in the Forest."

"Hey, don't you know anything about the Forest or what lives inside it?" Alviss called to Kirai who glanced back at them.

"I was never allowed to go into the Forest with David," Kirai answered turning back around so he wasn't looking at the other three.

"So you don't know anything about what lives in there?" Alviss pushed and Kirai glanced over his shoulder again with a scowl.

"No I do not."

"Huh, not much use then are you?" Alviss asked rather snidely and Kirai's face went slightly red. He jerked the reins back making the black stallion he was riding snort in surprise and stop suddenly.

"If you would prefer to find the Forest alone," Kirai snapped as he turned his stallion turned to face the others who also stopped.

"Maybe I would, it certainly would be safer without me having to watch you all the time waiting for you to stab us in the back." Alviss said as he reined Zenith to a halt. Kirai opened his mouth to reply but Ryan cut him off.

"Ok enough!" Ryan yelled causing both males to shut their mouths and glare at each other with hostility. "Didn't you listen to me last night?" Ryan asked in exasperation glancing from Mazoku to rider and back again. "We have to start trusting and working together if we are to defeat David!"

"He works for David how can you expect me to trust him?" Alviss exclaimed pointing a finger at Kirai who snarled.

"I never asked to be born the way I was!" Kirai snapped his ice blue eyes burning brightly. "I never got to live the pampered perfect little life you did!"

"What makes you think my life was pampered or prefect?" Alviss snarled his voice low. Ryan shot a worried look at Elvira. Elvira's eyes were wide and her face clearly read uh-oh. "I lost both of my parents when I was young and there was no one to look after me. I had to fight for everything I had and I would still be on the streets dressed in rags if the Maoh's sword master hadn't taken me in."

"Oh boo-hoo," Kirai said his voice heavy with sarcasm, "At least you weren't born a monster that people fear and you weren't beaten for making the slightest mistakes." Kirai's voice was bitter and suddenly Ryan thought that Kirai looked old. He looked world weary and tired as if he had lived far too long and just wanted it all to end. It brought up a rush of sympathy for the rider.

"People aren't born monsters, monsters are made." Alviss replied and Kirai scowled and would have replied but Ryan cut in again.

"Stop it the pair of you!"

"But Ryan –"

"No buts Alviss, this had gone on long enough." Ryan glared at Alviss then at Kirai who was breathing heavily his hands gripping the reins so tight his knuckles were white. Zenith had his ears back, his lip curled and his muscles bunched up. The black stallion had his head up in the air his eyes rolling backwards. Both horses could sense their rider's anger and were ready to attack at any moment. "Both of you need to stop leaping at each other's throats and calm down. We are on the same side for the Great One's sake!" Alviss opened his mouth to argue but a look from Ryan made him shut it and look away. Ryan looked from one to the other and took in the angry looks and heavy breathing and sighed.

"Ryan's right Alviss," Elvira suddenly spoke glancing at Alviss her blue eyes calm and soft. "I was with you when we tried to save Ryan remember? I know exactly how you feel but the fact is that we need Kirai." Elvira glanced at the rider who seemed to be composing himself again.

"We are wasting time," Kirai said and yanked his horse's head around and kicked him hard. The stallion jolted forward into a trot its movements jerky and stiff. Alviss kicked his horse, more gently than Kirai did, into a trot and followed after Kirai his face carefully schooled into a black mask. Ryan could see the inner turmoil behind the mask however and he sighed. _Maybe I should have left Alviss back at the castle after all_, Ryan thought miserably as he nudged Snowfire into a trot as well. The white and black mare stepped out fluidly without a single complaint and Ryan patted her neck, grateful that at least one of their number wasn't throwing a tantrum.

"Don't worry about Alviss," Elvira smiled in what she hoped was a comforting manner at Ryan as she trotted beside him. "He's just having a hard time accepting Kirai as part of the group. Especially since Kirai obviously likes you." Ryan almost fell of his horse as he whipped around to look at Elvira in horror.

"No he doesn't, what makes you think that?" Ryan spluttered but Elvira just smiled at him.

"Alviss has had your attention all to himself for most of your life; you can't blame him for being just a little jealous." Elvira smiled and clicked her tongue encouraging her reluctant mare to catch up to Alviss leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts. Ryan glanced at Kirai riding ahead of them as once again he remembered the events of the past night.

**-:-**

Sneaking around to the back of the castle with four horses had proved to be interesting to say the least. Snowfire's white coat shone like a beacon in the darkness even though there was no moon in the sky. Frost didn't help matters as she had decided that any late night activity must be a bad thing and was fighting Elvira every step of the way. Zenith and the black stallion kept making faces at each other and Zenith even tried to kick the black stallion at one point; causing Kirai to hiss 'can't you control your horse?' rudely at Alviss. Alviss didn't take very well to being told off by Kirai and Ryan felt it was only because a guard walked past their hiding place they didn't start an all out fight with each other.

After getting to the back of the castle Alviss began to concentrate. The hill that Blood Pledge Castle was built on had a sheer drop on this side so Alviss had to be careful he didn't make the bridge too steep or the horses would fall, but he couldn't make it too long otherwise he would find it difficult to hold it in place. As Alviss started to create the bridge Elvira, Ryan and Kirai mounted their horses. Kirai nudged his black stallion to stand beside Snowfire and Ryan cast his gaze towards the rider.

"What is it Kirai?"

"I want you to promise me something," Kirai said softly and Ryan frowned in confusion at the rider. He didn't notice Elvira glance over at them nor Alviss's shoulders tense. "Promise me that you will be careful?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked keeping his voice low. If they were discovered now the whole plan would be shot. If the ten nobles knew Ryan was directly disobeying their orders he would be in so much trouble no matter how noble the reason.

"David is powerful and don't forget his has Ashi with him." Kirai stared at Ryan with an intensity that sent shivers down Ryan's spine. "I know nothing I say will stop you from going, and I have no right to stop you, but just promise me you will be careful. Don't underestimate David or Ashi they will be doing everything they can to stop us or slow us down." Ryan was surprised by Kirai's sudden desire for him to be careful but he nodded anyway. Ryan turned his head to look at Alviss and saw his tight shoulders.

"Alviss if you can't make the bridge we can find another way out of the city." Ryan said thinking Alviss must be having difficulties summoning the amount of water they would require for this task.

"It's fine, I can do this." Alviss snapped and Ryan blinked surprised by Alviss's short tone. Ryan glanced at Elvira but she was staring at Kirai with a thoughtful look on her face. Ryan shrugged and put the unusual behaviour of his friends down to stress. After all, they were riding off into unknown territory to face an unknown and powerful enemy. Ryan knew that he was expected to defeat this enemy but he had no idea how to. True he had more control over his power than before but could he control it for long enough to take down whatever or whoever it was that lived in the Black Forest? What of the Forest itself? Liam said it's very ground had been poisoned, what would happened to them when they entered it? A soft blue glow snapped Ryan out of his worries as Alviss created a bridge of blue water over the castle wall and down the side. The water shimmered at first then hardened as Alviss forced the water molecules to bunch together to make the surface firm. It was an amazing sight to behold.

"Well done Alviss, I knew you could do it." Ryan smiled but Alviss ignored him which hurt.

"I will go last," Alviss said shortly concentrating on keeping the bridge solid. Ryan scrutinised Alviss for a moment but decided against saying anything.

"Then I will go first," Ryan said and nudged Snowfire with his legs. The mare stepped forward, hesitated at the bridge before stepping onto it. The bridge of water held firm and the mare stepped forward confidently.

"Hurry Ryan before someone finds us." Elvira hissed as Frost fought the reins wanting to go back to her nice warm stall. Ryan nudged his mare again and Snowfire picked up the pace. It was a strange experience going over the wall and down the other side on a shimmering blue semi-transparent surface. Ryan felt his stomach roll inside him as he looked at the long drop below him. Sensing his fear Snowfire flattened her ears against her head and sidestepped. Ryan pulled the reins and took a deep breath and forced his nerves to settle down. Kirai was just behind him so Ryan kicked Snowfire a little more forcibly and the mare tossed her head and started down the bridge again.

Snowfire reached the end of the bridge in less than a minute and Ryan smiled as he felt the mare sigh as if relieved to have solid ground beneath her hooves once again. Kirai was just behind him and the black stallion walked over the water bridge without flinching once. Kirai patted the stallion as he reached the end of the bridge and stood next to Snowfire. The stallion flicked his tail as if to say 'that was nothing'. Ryan glanced up the bridge and sighed as he noticed Elvira fighting with Frost. Frost was a beautiful mare but she was also head strong and stubborn. She did not want to walk down the strange bridge that had appeared before her and nothing was going to make her. Alviss was just behind Elvira using Zenith's large bulk to force the smaller mare to move forward.

"I think you are very brave," Kirai said and Ryan gazed at him, "To be willing to fight against David and Ashi without being ordered to."

"In that case you are brave too." Ryan smiled but Kirai shook his head.

"This is something I have to do myself."

"Well it is the same for me," Ryan said still smiling, "I am the only one who can stop David from destroying my race. My parents always told me that I can not run from my responsibility; that as a Prince there are certain thing my people expect from me, facing danger in order to protect them is one of those things." Kirai glanced over at Ryan, he sat tall and confident in the saddle his eyes strong and clear. Then Ryan ruined the moment by giggling and rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture he had inherited from his father. "Besides, I would rather ride naked into the Black Forest armed with a spoon then face the ten nobles' wrath after disobeying a direct order from them."

"Indeed," Kirai seemed to be processing this image mentally which made Ryan blush hotly as the other two finally made it down the bridge. Frost was rolling her eyes and dancing on her hooves while Zenith nipped at her behind as if to say 'hurry up and stop being such a drama queen.' Alviss was pale and sweating as he rode down the bridge and onto the ground and Ryan felt a wave of concern rush through him.

"Alviss are you alright?" Ryan asked leaning forward in his saddle and Alviss nodded.

"I will be in a minute," Alviss looked back at the bridge and closed his eyes. The bridge seemed to hang in midair for a moment before it vanished, turning into thousands of drops of water that fell gracefully to the ground with a light patter. "Phew that was hard work," Alviss gasped wiping sweat from his brow. Ryan paused then an idea came to him. He kicked Snowfire forward until he was alongside Zenith. Alviss glanced at him in surprise as Ryan reached out and put his hand against Alviss's face. "What are you doing Ryan?"

"Just sit still," Ryan replied softly as he closed his eyes. He felt his power swell inside him and his arm tingled. He heard Alviss gasp softly as Ryan passed some of his energy to Alviss to restore what he had lost making and holding the bridge in place.

"What was that?" Alviss asked as his fatigue was replaced by buzzing energy.

"I used my power to give some of my energy," Ryan smiled dropping his hand, "To be honest I wasn't sure it was going to work."

"We are losing time we should go." Kirai announced turning his horse's head and settling off at a trot.

"Bossy isn't he?" Elvira said and Ryan chuckled while Alviss snorted. The three friends turned their horses around and trotted after the rider.

**-:-**

Yuri was pacing the floor of his new office his face lined with worry. Ryan had vanished last night. His guards had been found tied up in his room and Ryan's clothes had been left on the floor. After searching his room Wolfram had noticed that a set of Ryan's plain clothes were missing so at least Ryan wasn't running around naked. Yuri sighed and flopped into his chair staring up at the ceiling. The ten nobles had been horrified at first to learn of the Prince's disappearance but as evidence began to show that maybe Ryan left of his own free will, they became angry. Yuri couldn't believe that Ryan would want to leave the castle and he doubted Ryan was stupid enough to run off after the ten nobles of all people had ordered him to remain in the castle.

Ryan had inherited his dad's stubborn streak of doing whatever he wanted without a care of who ordered him otherwise. Yuri both respected and hated that trait in his son. He was glad that Ryan was confident in himself to go his own way without bending to outside pressure but on the other hand, sometimes others knew best. Yuri sighed and dropped his head onto his desk with a light thump. Then again, considering how stubborn both he and Wolfram were, it would have been impossible for Ryan not have inherited a stubborn streak. Yuri just wished it had picked a more appropriate time to show itself. The nobles were furious that they had been directly disobeyed and it was not helping to prove Ryan's innocence.

The door to Yuri's study opened and Yuri looked up to see Wolfram walk into the room. While the nobles were going over the evidence they had found Yuri had been kicked out for being 'too bias' as they called it. Well of course Yuri would defend his son to the hilt regardless of any evidence anyone found, who would expect anything different?

"Are they still talking?" Yuri asked and Wolfram nodded with a heavy sigh. When Ryan had not come down for breakfast Wolfram had gone looking for him. He was the one who discovered the guards and that Ryan was missing. The guards said that their attacker had come from outside the Prince's bedroom and had been male, slim, tall, with short black hair and pale blue eyes. Yuri had a feeling it was the last remaining rider and that thought filled him with dread. Why would his son have gone willing with someone like him? It was now late afternoon and apart from some tracks found outside the castle walls behind the castle itself, no further evidence of where Ryan had gone had presented themselves.

"They will be in there until tomorrow at this rate," Wolfram said angrily his green eyes burning. "We should be looking for Ryan not sitting around discussing his punishment!" Yuri watched as his husband and the love of his life paced up and down his study. Yuri sighed and stood up walking to his blond fire starter and pulled him into his arms. Wolfram slumped against him and wrapped his arms around Yuri's neck burying his face into Yuri's chest. Since their first meeting Yuri had grown several inches so he was now almost a head taller than Wolfram. Yuri found it strange being taller than Wolfram because it made Wolfram appear small and delicate, as if he needed Yuri's protection. Yet Wolfram was anything but delicate and he could still knock Yuri onto his ass every time they practised with swords.

"Its ok Wolfram we will find him." Yuri soothed rubbing Wolfram's back with his hand in small circles.

"I can't bear to loose him again Yuri," Wolfram admitted quietly. "It almost killed me the first time."

"Wolf…." Yuri trailed off not sure what to say. Instead his tightened his arms around Wolfram and pressed his face into Wolfram's blond curls breathing in the scent of Wolfram.

"I'm sorry," Wolfram let out a humourless laugh, "I should be comforting you right now."

"Don't be silly, it is a comfort just to hold you in my arms like this." Yuri whispered in Wolfram's ear and Wolfram sniffed. Yuri pulled back slightly and tilted Wolfram's head up with his fingers. Wolfram's beautiful green eyes shone with tears and it broke Yuri's heart. "Ryan is our son, I'm sure whatever he is doing he is doing it for a good reason. And I am sure he will return to us." Yuri smiled, "He has his dad's stubborn streak after all. There is no way he would miss his baby brother being born." Wolfram laughed and nodded.

"There is some of his father's nature in him too; always running off to save the day leaving his family chasing after him and making everyone worry about him." Wolfram said softly making Yuri smile. Yuri bent his head and kissed Wolfram gently on the lips. Wolfram sighed softly and returned the kiss. It started out soft but quickly turned passionate.

"I love you Wolf," Yuri whispered.

"I love you too wimp," Wolfram replied just as softly. "As long as I am with you I can face anything." Yuri's face broke into a smile and Wolfram felt his heart swell as he saw the love shinning in Yuri's eyes.

A knock on the door broke their tender moment and Wolfram reluctantly pulled out of Yuri's arms as the door opened. Conrad stood outside the door looking sombre.

"The ten nobles have requested your presence Your Majesty and yours as well Wolfram." Yuri took a breath to fortify himself and headed out of the door with Wolfram beside him.

**-:-**

Yuri and Wolfram stood in the same room where the nobles had questioned Ryan after he returned after being kidnapped. The room was rectangle in shape with a thick cream carpet covering the floor. Wood panelling covered the walls and the large windows behind the nobles let in the light. All nine nobles were seated at the semi-circular desk while Yuri and Wolfram stood before them. It was almost as if he and Wolfram were on trial and Yuri had a sneaking suspicion that the nobles had planned it that way. Josak was leaning against the wall behind them but Conrad had been told to wait outside. Yuri wondered what the orange haired spy had to do with whatever the nobles had planned.

"We have reached a decision regarding Prince Ryan's disappearance," Waltorana spoke first standing up as he did so.

"Finally," Wolfram muttered softly and Yuri smiled. All the nobles frowned as one so Yuri stopped smiling and looked at Waltorana as he seemed the appointed speaker. Gwendal was sitting beside Waltorana and he looked even grumpier than normal. Gunter sat on Waltorana's other side and kept shooting concerned glances at his husband. Yuri licked his lips in a nervous gesture as he glanced around the other faces of the nobles. They all looked like someone had just died. Whatever they had decided Yuri had a feeling it wasn't going to go down well.

"And what is your decision?" Yuri asked calmly although his heart was thumping madly in his chest.

"Gwendal and Josak will go after Prince Ryan and return him too the castle using force if necessary." Waltorana said and Wolfram gasped loudly. The only reason Yuri didn't gasp as well was because he felt he couldn't breathe.

"You do realise that you are treating my son as if he were a common criminal right?" Wolfram asked his voice cold. Most of the nobles flinched but Waltorana held his nephew's angry gaze easily.

"All the evidence shown to us would suggest he left of his own free will. There were no signs of a struggle, no blood, the Prince's horse is missing and those two friends of his could not be found either."

"That doesn't make my son a criminal!" Wolfram snapped and Yuri felt the temperature in the room go up several degrees. When Wolfram got angry the room temperature always went up, not down, because Wolfram's anger heated the air.

"Wolfram calm down," Yuri said softly and turned back to Waltorana. "I want it to be noted that I disagree with this method in the highest way."

"We understand Your Majesty," Lord Gyllenhaal said his voice gentle. "Do you offer a different idea?"

"I do not know why my son has left the castle," Yuri said his voice strong and clear, "Yet I do know that my son would do nothing to bring harm upon his people. Gwendal and Josak may go after Ryan but I would prefer it if they discovered the reason behind my son's actions rather than just dragging him back to the castle without hearing an explanation."

"Very well," Lord Gyllenhaal said before anyone could reply. "Gwendal, Josak, do you accept your assignment?" Gwendal stood up and glanced at his younger brother before nodding.

"Yes I do."

"So do I," Josak spoke up and the ten nobles nodded.

"Then it is decided, Josak and Gwendal will track down Prince Ryan and bring him back to the castle." Lord Waltorana said and everyone nodded. Yuri sighed and glanced worriedly at Wolfram. Wolfram however had his gaze fixed on his oldest brother who still looked unhappy about his appointed task. Yuri had mixed feelings about sending Josak and Gwendal out after Ryan. Josak was the best tracker in Shinmakoku s if anyone could find Ryan it was Josak. Gwendal was smart and very skilled with both sword and maryoku. Yuri wanted his son found and brought home safely, but he couldn't help but wonder what it was that had drawn Ryan away from the castle in the first place.

*End chapter*

Thank you for reading and please review


	5. Practise makes perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM

Well who would have guessed? I promised you guys an update within a week and I give you an update within a week. Scary huh? LOL There will be a bit of a pause now as another one of my stories needs an update so I will be working on that for a bit. But I haven't forgotten about this story and I will update ASAP

Huge thank you to my two reviewers (you know who you are) and to all those who still read this story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Practise makes perfect 

"Concentrate Ryan," Alviss said his voice full of reproach.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ryan snapped as he shifted position on the ground. He and Alviss had been doing this for hours, now his back was starting to hurt and it was making him grumpy.

"Ryan," Alviss sighed heavily, "You should be able to do this, you've had enough practise." Ryan glared at Alviss his cheeks burning.

"I know that, I'm not doing it wrong on purpose you know." Ryan turned his face away from Alviss who sighed again.

"I know Ryan but come on, one more time ok?" Alviss spoke to Ryan as if he were speaking to a young child who didn't want to go to bed. Ryan sighed and his shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Ok since it's you," Ryan said and Alviss smiled and nodded.

"You know the drill, close your eyes, take a deep breath and relax," Alviss instructed in a gentle voice. Ryan obeyed Alviss's instructions his chest rising as he took a deep breath filling his lungs. "Now lift the stone." Alviss pointed at the stone that sat innocently between him and Ryan on the ground. The stone was about the size of Alviss's fist and didn't weigh all that much. It was the same stone Ryan had been trying to levitate and hold mid-air for the past few hours.

"Right, this time for sure," Ryan muttered more to himself that anyone else. Ryan concentrated on bringing his power from within himself, making it bend to his will and affect the world around him like he wanted it to. Ryan opened his eyes and stared at the rock in front of him. It didn't budge. Ryan made a sound of frustration and glared at the rock wishing the damn thing would blast into small pieces.

"Um Ryan," Alviss was looking over Ryan's shoulder at their make shift camp his blue eyes wide with shock. Ryan blinked then glanced over his shoulder as well wondering what Alviss was looking at. Ryan's jaw fell open in shock. All the saddles, bridles, and even the branches that made up the fire were floating in the air. In fact, anything that wasn't alive and on the ground at that moment was floating in the air.

"Opps," Ryan said hesitantly watching everything float around. Ryan glanced back at the rock which was still firmly attached to the ground. "Why is it that everything except that damn rock, the same rock which is supposed to be floating, is floating about the place?"

"I don't know but if you wouldn't mind putting our stuff down now Ryan I need to make dinner." Elvira's amused voice reached Ryan's ears as she appeared from behind a tree carrying spare branches for the fire. She was smiling as she watched Ryan once again botch his attempts to use his power effectively.

"I'm glad my uselessness amuses you so much." Ryan muttered concentrating on lowering everything to the ground. The floating objects responded by spinning in mid-air. "Oh hell," Ryan muttered using a word he had picked up from his father.

"You are thinking about it too much," Kirai suddenly appeared beside Ryan making the young mazoku jump. With his concentration broken everything fell to the ground. Unfortunately the burning branches had since floated apart from each other so instead of falling into a neat pile in the middle of the camp they fell onto the bushes and trees surrounding the camp. This action naturally set said bushes and trees on fire.

"Ryan!" Elvira shouted dumping her armload of branches rushing to the bucket of water set aside to use for washing.

"Oh no," Ryan also jumped up and Kirai made a sound which sounded suspiciously like a laugh to Ryan.

"Everyone relax, I got this." Alviss swept his hand and summoned his water powers. Alviss drew moisture from the very air around them and within seconds two water dragons towered over the camp. Alviss moved his hand again and the dragons swept over the burning bushes putting out the fire. Alviss let go of his power and the dragons vanished. Ryan swept his gaze over the camp hoping there wasn't any lasting damage.

Their chosen camp tonight was located inside a ring of thick bushes and trees to hide any sign of their fire. The small group had been travelling through thick forest since early morning. Night had fallen a few hours ago and Ryan could see the stars shinning down from an inky black sky. The moon was up as well but Ryan couldn't see it from this angle. The horses had been tethered slightly to the side of their camp to warn them of anyone, or anything, approaching their camp. Also it was best to keep the horses away from the camp to reduce the smell of horse manure. Ryan turned a full circle but apart from some still smouldering bushes no lasting damage to their camp or possessions had occurred. Ryan was just glad Alviss could still use his powers.

"Um, sorry everyone," Ryan rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Its ok Ryan, Alviss took care of the fire." Elvira said bending down to gather up the horses' tack which had been sitting neatly on thick branches until Ryan made them all float. Alviss patted Ryan's shoulder and smiled at him before walking off to help Elvira.

"I don't understand why my powers aren't working the way I want them to. When I healed everyone after the battle, and Alviss's wound, it worked fine." Ryan stared at his hand his brow wrinkled.

"You are most likely over thinking it," Kirai said making Ryan jump again. He had forgotten the rider was there. Kirai moved so quietly it was almost impossible to know where he was. Ryan had a feeling the rider snuck up on him on purpose just to see his reaction.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked willing to accept help controlling his new powers from just about anyone at this point. They had been riding for four whole days and Ryan's powers were not getting any better. For the first two days they rode without stopping but now they were more comfortable with the distance put between them and Shinmakoku and the distance between them and David. Kirai had told them that neither David nor Ashi would care too much about killing their horses from riding them too hard but Ryan had refused to allow their horses to be put under the same treatment. Snowfire, Zenith, Frost and Black (Ryan had finally convinced Kirai to name his horse, not that Kirai had come up with anything particularly original but it was the thought that counted) had been worked hard with very little complaint and Ryan felt their loyalty should be rewarded.

"When you healed those soldiers injured after the battle at Shinmakoku you most likely did it without really thinking about it. You wanted to heal those men and you did so. Now you are over-thinking your task and thus are unable to do it." Kirai said watching Alviss and Elvira clear up the mess of their camp while making no move to help them. Ryan gazed at Kirai in shock. That had to be the longest speech he had ever heard the rider say. Kirai tended to stay out of the conversation most of the time, injecting a comment every now and again when he thought it worth the trouble.

"So you think that if I stop thinking about lifting the rock it will happen?" Ryan asked not entirely sure how that worked but willing to try.

"When you used your fire powers what did you do to control them?" Kirai answered a question with another question. It annoyed Ryan when he did that.

"I would relax and sort of, I dunno…my dad used to tell me to imagine a tap in my mind. The more I turned the tap the more power I got. The more control I had over my power the more of the tap I could turn." Ryan paused twirling a lock of his black hair around his finger. It needed cutting but Elvira refused and Ryan didn't really want Alviss hacking away at his hair with a knife. Alviss would most likely kill Kirai if the rider came anywhere near him with a sharp object so Ryan just put up with the long strands.

"I don't know much about your power," Kirai admitted glancing sideways at Ryan, "But you shouldn't treat it as another demon power. Instead of letting parts out at a time you should just let it all go."

"But that could be dangerous," Ryan protested. He remembered all too well what happened when his fire powers once went out of control when he was 12 years old. He almost burnt the whole castle down and he refused to use his powers again for a whole month.

"It can't be much more dangerous than what you are doing now." Kirai smirked as he eyed a still smouldering bush to their right. Ryan blushed and shot Kirai a black look.

"I'll see if I can talk with Liam tonight he might be able to help me." Ryan turned away from Kirai trying to ignore the rider's chuckles. Since they had stopped the night before to make camp Ryan had tried to contact the spirit but had had no luck at all. Ryan wondered if the ability to talk with Liam was only a one way thing. Ryan sighed as he bent down to help Alviss and Elvira pack away the rest of their stuff.

Soon the camp was tidy and Elvira had started a new fire. Kirai had apparently been hunting earlier as he produced three dead rabbits from seemingly nowhere. Elvira took care of skinning and cleaning the rabbits while Ryan went to check on the horses. Kirai had disappeared somewhere once again so Ryan guessed the rider was keeping watch. Alviss still distrusted the rider but at least they hadn't had anymore fights since the first day of travelling together. Ryan had to admit, he preferred them just ignoring each other to yelling at each other.

Snowfire sensed her master's approach before the others did and whickered in greeting. Ryan patted the white and black mare's neck and smiled when she nuzzled his chest. Frost looked half asleep with her head hanging low and her eyes half closed. She didn't respond when Ryan scratched her neck. Zenith snorted at Ryan in a friendly manner when Ryan came to him. All four horses were tied up to thick branches with their lead ropes to make sure they couldn't break free. It had been Elvira's last minute idea to bring the head collars and lead ropes with them and Ryan was glad she had thought about it.

Kirai's black stallion, Black, pricked his ears and lowered his head as Ryan approached him. For some reason the stallion would only tolerate Kirai or Ryan's touch. When Elvira tried to saddle the stallion once he almost kicked her in the ribs. Ryan didn't know why the stallion was so picky with people but he didn't let himself worry too much about it. It just meant that he and Kirai were always on saddle duty in the morning while Alviss and Elvira cleared away any sign of their camp. Ryan sometimes forgot that they had both go on training exercises as part of their military training. One such exercise was how to make a camp and how to remove any trace of said camp. Ryan didn't know if anyone was following them but he wouldn't put it past the ten nobles to send a search party out after him.

Ryan shivered as he thought about what the ten nobles would do to him once he got back home. If he lived that long of course. With his powers shorting out the way they were Ryan had a feeling the darkness in the Black Forest would finish him off before the nobles got him. Ryan was shaken out of his thoughts when Black gently pushed Ryan's arm as if to say 'why did you stop patting me?' Ryan smiled and resumed rubbing the stallion's neck.

"Ryan the rabbit is ready, come get it while its hot!" Elvira, the self appointed cook, called out and Ryan turned in the direction of her voice.

"Coming," He called back and gave the black stallion one last pat before heading back between the bushes to their camp.

**-:-**

Ryan opened his eyes to the green fields and forest of Liam's memory. Ryan sat up with a smile glad for a chance to talk with the spirit about his powers. Or lack thereof at the moment. The gentle breeze tugged at Ryan's hair making it float around his head like a black halo.

"Hello again Ryan," A voice spoke and Ryan turned and smiled at his near mirror image and ancestor Liam. Liam's blue eyes were friendly and welcoming as always but Ryan suspected that something was wrong. There was tenseness in Liam's shoulders that Ryan hadn't seen before.

"Liam, is everything alright?" Ryan asked in concern stepping closer to the spirit. Liam smiled but Ryan could tell it was forced. Maybe Ryan could read Liam's emotions so easily because Liam's face was so much like his own.

"It is nothing you need concern yourself with Ryan." Liam answered but Ryan shook his head.

"No way, I need to concern myself with everything going on at the moment." Ryan grimaced at the bitter tone to his voice. He hadn't meant to sound like he was complaining.

"Are you alright, Ryan?" Liam turned Ryan's question on him making Ryan avoid Liam's gaze.

"It's my powers, they aren't responding the way I want them too." Ryan looked up at Liam whose face showed a mixture of sadness and expectation.

"I was afraid this would happen," Liam crossing his arms over his chest, "Most people with the White Tiger powers do not gain full control over their powers until their 16th birthday."

"Oh wonderful," Ryan muttered mirroring Liam's position, "Shall we just ask David real nicely if he wouldn't mind putting his evil world domination plans on hold for the next few months?" Liam chuckled and Ryan smiled despite the situation.

"I understand you are in a difficult position Ryan, I was hoping that with you being a mazoku and having experience controlling fire you would be able to control your White Tiger power as well." Liam tilted his head so long strands of black hair fell across his face. "I am assuming this is not the case?"

"You assume correctly," Ryan said sourly and recounted that night's activity. Once he finished he could tell Liam was trying very hard not to laugh.

"First of all you must remember that the White Tiger is not just a name." Liam smiled at Ryan's confused look. "The White Tiger is a God of sorts; you are the vessel through which His power is used to affect earthly objects. For example, the White Tiger, not matter how mighty, could not pick up a person and throw them across a room if there was no vessel for His power." Liam explained and Ryan felt understanding dawn on him.

"So when I use my power I am effectively using His powers?" Ryan asked and Liam nodded.

"When you are not concentrating on your power it lies dormant inside you. When you concentrate on them you are essentially connecting to the White Tiger and using His power." Liam chuckled, "The most likely reason your powers are not working is because the Tiger is testing you."

"Testing me? But why now when it is so important I gain control over my powers?" Ryan exclaimed spreading his hands. Liam shook his head his black hair swaying.

"You don't understand, the Tiger controls the power not you."

"Huh?" Ryan stared at Liam in clear confusion.

"The Tiger controls the power so he only gives it to you when you ask for it. Otherwise you would be using all the time and that would kill you." Ryan stepped back in shock.

"K-kill me?" Ryan stuttered in shock.

"Haven't you noticed that whenever you use the power it leaves you feeling weak or hungry?" Liam asked and Ryan nodded in confirmation. "That is because the power costs energy, the more power then more energy."

"But the energy comes from me not the Tiger?" Ryan checked and Liam nodded.

"The Tiger controls the power so new users don't kill themselves by trying too complex or energy consuming spells when they are not ready for it." Liam smiled and Ryan had a feeling there was a story there but he left it for another time. Right now he needed to understand his situation.

"But lifting a rock is not that complex, compared to lifting all the items in our camp anyway." Ryan said grumpily and Liam chuckled.

"Like I said before, I'm sure the Tiger is just testing you. Trust that He will not let you down and He will trust you to use your power wisely."

"Liam, how do you know so much about this?" Ryan asked and Liam's face turned sad.

"While my brother and I were young we had a tutor who taught us all of this. He was a kind and knowledgeable man. My brother killed him after I left thinking he helped me escape." Liam sighed but the mention of his twin brother sparked another question in Ryan's mind.

"If the Tiger controls the power then why did he let Alexander keep using?"

"I don't know," Liam shrugged his shoulders. "I always believed that there was only one Tiger so He would basically be fighting against Himself while my brother and I fought." Liam frowned thoughtfully, "Maybe He was tired of watching his power be used for evil and he wanted to end it all."

"Surely there are better ways to stop giving your power to others without causing a war." Ryan said in astonishment making Liam smile again.

"True, but my twins were born without the White Tiger's power do you remember? Maybe He thought having twin boys with the power would bring peace and His plan backfired on Him?" Liam shrugged and Ryan thought it was amazing that Liam didn't seem to bear a grudge of any kind against the White Tiger. Even though it appeared it was the Tiger's fault the war that killed Liam and his brother happened in the first place.

"So why give me the power now?" Ryan asked but once again all Liam could do was shake his head.

"That I do not know," Liam answered but Ryan had the feeling that Liam was lying to him. He didn't know why Liam would lie or what possible reason he would have to lie. Liam had been nothing but helpful and honest with him. Why would that change now?

"Liam…" Ryan began but Liam cut him off.

"You must go now Ryan, remember what I told you." Liam stepped back and the memory world began to fade.

"No wait –" Ryan reached forward but Liam was already gone. The world turned black and Ryan tumbled head over heels into the blackness.

**-:-**

Ryan jerked awake after his dream with Liam his head reeling. There was so much information to process he didn't know where to start. The idea that the White Tiger was a living being was a revelation to Ryan. But it made sense in a way, and it explained what that image in the form of a huge white tiger was that appeared above Blood Pledge Castle after the battle. Yet Ryan found it difficult to believe that the Tiger had wanted a way out of giving humans His power by giving it to two brothers and letting each one kill the other. It seemed rather harsh in Ryan's mind. Ryan had never thought about what using the power felt like but now he realised that it felt gentle, warm and kind. If the power did indeed come from the Tiger then wouldn't it reflect His personality?

"Ryan, are you awake?" Alviss whispered and Ryan sat up on his elbows. Since they had to travel light they hadn't brought any blankets or pillow to lie on so they had to make do with the ground. Fortunately it hadn't rained in a while so the ground was dry at least. Ryan usually rolled up his jacket and put it under his head to use as a pillow. The nights were warm so he didn't need to wear it anyway.

"Yeah I just had a dream, well chat I suppose, with Liam." Ryan whispered back glancing at the others. The four of them were clustered around the fire which still burned although not as brightly. Elvira was lying on the left of the fire her head near Ryan's feet while Alviss lay on the right side of the fire opposite Elvira. Kirai was lying on the ground directly opposite Ryan on the other side of the fire. Ryan was slightly surprised to see him there instead of prowling around the camp like he usually did at night, which was both creepy and comforting at the same time.

"Did he tell you anything useful?" Alviss got up and threw some more branches on the fire. Ryan nodded as the fire made a whooshing noise as the dry branches caught and lit. Sparks flew into the night sky and red-orange tongues of flame danced and waved. Ryan watched as Alviss's dark shape, outlined by the fire, came over to him and sat down. Ryan pushed himself up and smiled at Alviss.

"Yeah he told me loads of useful information about my powers." The fire threw dancing shadows across Alviss's handsome face making it difficult to tell what he was thinking. Ryan could see the fire reflected in his eyes as Alviss stared intently into the fire.

"Good," Alviss replied. Ryan was about to say what it was that Liam told him when Alviss leaned forward and kissed him. Ryan froze in surprise feeling Alviss's warm lips against him own. Alviss shifted his weight and placed both hands on either side of Ryan's face tilting it gently to get a better angle.

"What are you doing?" Ryan whispered breathlessly against Alviss's lips when the other pulled back for air.

"Quiet," Alviss commanded kissing Ryan again. Ryan couldn't stop the small whimper that rose in his throat as Alviss licked his lips. Ryan opened his mouth and let Alviss explore. Once again that heat burst into life in Ryan's stomach and he found himself leaning forward returning the kiss eagerly. Alviss removed a hand from Ryan's face to push Ryan back against the ground gently. Ryan shifted position so he was more comfortable and Alviss straddled his hips still kissing him senseless.

Ryan could feel the heat from the fire all along his left side. He could hear the crack and pop of the branches on the fire sending sparks spinning into the sky. He could smell the smoke and taste the ash in his mouth. Yet all of this paled in comparison to the feeling of Alviss kissing him like this. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears and feel his heart pulsing in his chest. He could smell the scent that was Alviss as he breathed in through his nose. Ryan lifted his arms and wrapped them around Alviss's neck threading one hand through Alviss's dark blue hair. Even though Ryan knew he was breathing the air didn't seem to be reaching his lungs making him feel dizzy and drunk. Alviss had been supporting his weight on his knees and arms but now he leaned slightly to the right as he freed his left arm and slid said appendage up Ryan's shirt to caress his chest.

"Whoa ok Alviss," Ryan panicked slightly at the feel of skin on skin contact. He squirmed slightly trying to push Alviss off him. "Alviss that's enough stop it." Ryan cast a glance at Elvira and Kirai but both had disappeared. Suddenly Ryan was filled with the sense that something was wrong.

"Don't fight me Ryan," Alviss whispered and it made Ryan shiver. But the sense of wrongness was replacing his arousal.

"Wait something is wrong, Alviss stop!" Ryan raised his voice as Alviss's hand continued to stroke his abs and stomach.

"Such a pretty little thing," Alviss cooed nipping at Ryan's neck. Ryan felt a sense of horror run through him. That hadn't sounded like Alviss. Ryan started to squirm with more vigour pushing at Alviss's chest.

"Stop it get of me!" Ryan shouted and Alviss sat up slightly to look down at Ryan. Ryan felt all the air leave his lungs and if he had a mirror he was sure he would have seen himself go pale too. Alviss's eyes were totally black. There was no iris or white to his eyes only total black. Ryan was frozen in shock, otherwise he would have screamed for help.

"Hello Ryan," Alviss, or the thing that looked like Alviss, purred.

"Get away from me!" Ryan screamed finding his voice and shoving at the thing's chest with both hands. The thing laughed at Ryan's futile attempts to dislodge it. "What have you done with Alviss?" Ryan demanded fearing for his best friend's life.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," the thing purred with an evil smirk that sent shivers down Ryan's spine.

"No, get off me!" Ryan shouted as the thing's hand slipped lower. "I said stop it!"

**-:-**

Ryan shot upwards into a sitting position his chest heaving. _That was a nightmare and a half, _Ryan thought to himself running a shaking hand through his sweaty hair. His heart was still thumping a million beats a minute inside his chest and he was panting as if he had been running. Ryan looked down and saw that his hands were shaking. _If I never dream that again it will be too soon. _Ryan licked his lips his throat dry and glanced around the camp. Alviss was still asleep, lying on his side with his back to the fire which had been reduced to glowing embers. Elvira was also asleep, curled up on her side like a kitten facing the warmth of the fire. The wind rustled through the trees and bushes surrounding their camp whispering to each other as if they held a great secret. Ryan could hear night time creatures moving through the undergrowth or flying overhead. If he listened hard enough he could hear the horses shifting in place as they slept.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ryan jumped violently at the sound of a voice and turned to see Kirai watching him with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh Kirai, yeah I'm ok just a bad dream is all." Ryan tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. Kirai frowned, obviously not fooled by Ryan's performance. Ryan couldn't stop himself from glancing back at Alviss and shivering when he remembered the dream Alviss's black eyes. That had been beyond creepy.

"You don't look ok," Kirai said crossing his arms, "In fact you like terrible."

"Gee thanks," Ryan muttered and Kirai arched an eyebrow at him. Ryan sighed; it looked like he wasn't getting away without a lecture after all. It was usually Elvira or Alviss, or both, who lectured him but since they were asleep Kirai appeared to have decided to take on the role. "Look, I thought I woke up but I was actually dreaming and something weird happened, that's all." Ryan did not want to tell Kirai of all people that he was kissing Alviss in his dream but it wasn't Alviss it was some creepy black eyed version of him.

"You thought you had woken up?" Kirai repeated and Ryan nodded glancing up at the rider who looked thoughtful. Ryan waited but Kirai didn't say anything else and the silence grew uncomfortable.

"Um, I'm going back to sleep now." Ryan said feeling awkward. Kirai nodded and was about to slip back off to do whatever it was he did at night when Ryan called out to him. "Hey, why don't you get some sleep too? I can keep watch for a bit if you want a break." Ryan kept his voice low so not to wake the others.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." Kirai answered before vanishing into the darkness. Ryan shivered slightly, he couldn't get used to the way the rider came and went so damn quietly. Ryan lay back down on the hard ground but he doubted he would be falling asleep again any time soon. The only reason Ryan could fall asleep on the hard ground in the first place was because he was always so damn tired after a full day's ride.

As Ryan looked up at the stars shinning brightly in the night sky he wondered what his parents were doing. It had been four days since he last saw them. He hoped his dad wouldn't fret too much, he knew stress was bad for pregnant people. Ryan also hoped his father wouldn't get into trouble over his disappearance. He knew all too well how militant the ten nobles could be. Ryan grimaced when he remembered the unfortunate guards who had been posted outside his door the night he ran off. Ryan bit his lip wondering if the men had been punished for loosing him. They may have been demoted. Ryan closed his eyes with a sigh. It wasn't going to do any good worrying about it. His dad always said that worry was not a wise consul.

Ryan opened his eyes again to look up at the stars remembering Liam's strange behaviour. Liam was hiding something from him and he was determined to find out what it was.

**-:-**

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Ryan woke up with a surprised snort to see Alviss grinning at him. The sun was just climbing over the horizon bathing their camp in a warm golden light. Everyone else was already up and about seeing to the horses or clearing away any sign of their camp.

"Wha –" Ryan asked rubbing his eyes feeling groggy and disorientated. He didn't remember falling asleep again last night after waking up from that weird dream. Ryan looked up at Alviss and felt a rush of relief to see Alviss's blue eyes looking at him.

"You were flat out so we let you sleep," Alviss explained as he cleared away the remains of their camp fire. "But we need to start moving soon."

"Oh right," Ryan glanced around the camp but everything seemed normal. Elvira reappeared to grab Snowfire's tack before walking back to where the horses were waiting. Kirai was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright?" Alviss asked peering closely at Ryan with a frown. Ryan shook himself awake and smiled at Alviss.

"Yeah I'm just not quite awake yet," Ryan stretched his arms over his head hearing the bones pop. "I'm going to wash my face in the river, back in a second." Ryan stood up biting back a groan as his stiff muscles protested at the movement. Never again would Ryan take the luxury of being a Prince for granted.

"Ok then, we leave in ten minutes ok?" Alviss called after Ryan who waved a hand over his shoulder. The river wasn't far from their small camp and its gurgling sound drew Ryan towards it. The river sparkled in the morning sun as it rushed over boulders and down miniature waterfalls. Ryan knelt beside the small stream and lowered his hands into the water.

"Ooh that's cold," Ryan said to himself before cupping his hands to fill them with water. He then splashed his face and scrubbed his cheeks with his hands trying to chase away the remnants of sleep. His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool and his eyes were sore and itchy. Ryan sighed and splashed his face again feeling the cold water trickle down his neck. Now feeling slightly more awake than before Ryan stood up and turned around. "Aahh!" Ryan yelped and jumped backwards and would have ended up in the river if his shoulder hadn't been grabbed.

"Did I scare you?" Kirai asked pulling Ryan forwards.

"What do you think? Sneaking up behind me like that!" Ryan snapped shaking off Kirai's grip. The rider watched him without blinking. Ryan scowled, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"No thanks to you, you almost gave me a heart attack." Ryan grumbled feeling his heart rate return to normal. Kirai shook his head.

"Not what I'm talking about. Are you alright up here?" Kirai reached out and tapped Ryan's forehead with his index finger. Ryan frowned and pushed Kirai's hand away.

"Of course I'm ok stop bugging me." Ryan looked away but the frown remained on Kirai's face.

"Ryan –"

"Ryan is everything ok?" Alviss called cutting off whatever it was Kirai was about to say. Kirai made a sound of frustration and turned to glare at Alviss. Alviss narrowed his eyes when he saw Kirai, his face going from concerned to suspicious in a heart beat.

"Everything is fine," Ryan said shortly and pushed his way past Kirai. Alviss reached for him but Ryan shook off his touch and marched towards the horses. Ryan kept his gaze firmly planted to the ground so he didn't see the look of hurt on Alviss's face. Ryan soon reached the area where the horses were tethered to see all of them except Frost were tacked and ready to go. Elvira was just slipping Frost's saddle onto her back when Ryan appeared.

"Oh hey Ryan, want to give me hand?" Elvira smiled and Ryan tried, and failed, to twist his face into a smile.

"Sure," Ryan answered walking off to fetch the chestnut mare's bridle. Elvira frowned at Ryan's strange behaviour but she waited until he was sliding Frost's bridle over her head before she said anything.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan answered glancing at Elvira. Elvira arched an eyebrow to show that she wasn't fooled for a second. Ryan sighed and turned back to Frost as he buckled the straps around her face. Elvira said nothing giving Ryan time to open up to her. "I had a weird dream last night." Ryan admitted finally.

"What about?" Elvira asked her voice gentle. Ryan hesitated then he told her everything; about his talk with Liam, how he felt Liam was hiding something from him, about thinking he woke up and was talking to Alviss, about Alviss kissing him then Alviss's eyes turning black, and then how he woke up for real and realised it was all a dream.

"I just feel weird today, like I'm not sure if this is real or not." Ryan admitted stroking Frost's neck. Elvira touched Ryan's shoulder and he turned to face her. Elvira smiled then pulled Ryan into a hug.

"Does this feel real to you?" Elvira whispered softly and Ryan returned the hug feeling the tension drain from his body.

"Yeah," Ryan said just as softly. Elvira released Ryan and stepped back.

"It was just a dream Ryan don't dwell on it too much. This is real and you are awake now." Elvira winked at him, "although I have to say, you kissing Alviss like that in your dream was pretty kinky." Ryan felt his whole face heat up.

"Elvira!" He gasped in shock as she giggled at him. The two friends looked at each other. Elvira's eyes were shinning and her lips were pressed together in an attempt not to laugh. It was too much for Ryan. He started to laugh, which set Elvira off, and the next thing they knew they were both laughing.

"W-why are we l-laughing?" Elvira gasped out as he leaned against Frost for support. Ryan shook his head as he tried to control his giggling.

"I don't know but we have to stop, my stomach hurts." The two looked at each other again, which set them off again.

"Is this a private joke or can we all join in?" Alviss remarked with a raised eyebrow as he watched his two friends practically roll on the ground laughing. Kirai glanced at Ryan and Elvira before walking to his horse without a word.

"Ah, its nothing, I'm ok now," Ryan gasped taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, it's fine Alviss don't worry." Elvira was also breathing hard her cheeks slightly red from laughing. Alviss shook his head and walked over to Zenith to check his saddle was secure.

"Well are you two ready to leave?" Alviss asked glancing over his shoulder at them. Ryan and Elvira exchanged grins before Ryan headed towards Snowfire. The white and black mare whickered in greeting and Ryan patted her shoulder. He felt much better now; it was as if the tension had been drained out of him while he laughed. He was so glad that Elvira was with them, she provided a much needed distraction from Kirai and Alviss. Ryan glanced at the two boys now as they fastened their few belongings to their saddles before mounting their horses.

"Are you coming or not Ryan?" Elvira called sitting astride Frost looking back over her shoulder at him. Elvira, Alviss and Kirai were all sitting on their horses ready to go. The horses stood in an almost perfect triangle shape, all facing the same direction, with Kirai at the point and Elvira and Alviss opposite each other. The sun shone down through the branches above them painting them with a golden glow. It was almost as if they were about to ride into a curtain of golden light. They looked like avenging angels ready to punish the wicked and avenge the weak. Ryan smiled at the irony of that thought. If their mission was successful they would have saved the whole mazoku race and destroyed one of the most evil beings in creation. Of course they might fail; there were still trails and perils that awaited them before they reached their destination. But Ryan wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming all right."

*End chapter*

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review ^_^


	6. The Black Forest

Disclaimer: you know the drill…I own nothing besides my OCs

Hello everyone, welcome to all newcomers as well. It makes me so happy to see so many people have this story on their alert list, I hope you will continue to follow this story until its conclusion.

Only four (maybe five) chapters left now so things are starting to heat up. The final good Vs evil battle is close at hand but who will win? No one knows. Well, I do but I'm not telling ^_^

On a side note, I was thinking of possibly commissioning an artist on deviant art to draw Ryan and Alviss, and maybe Elvira and Kirai too, for me. Would anyone like to see a drawing of the characters? If so which ones would you like to see? I can't draw to save my life so I would need to get someone else to draw them for me which means paying someone to do it. I'm happy to do that but I won't unless quite a few readers want to see it.

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

Chapter six: the Black Forest

David allowed himself a brief moment of joy before he pushed it away. Before him the trees of the Black Forest bent and swayed in the wind which had been getting steadily stronger the closer he got to the Forest. David smiled as the wind grabbed his hair and clothes and tugged them towards the Forest. _It seems my master wishes for my return_, David thought with a sense of victory. He knew he had pleased his master even though the attack on Shinmakoku hadn't exactly gone according to plan. David scowled as the image of the demon Prince appeared in his mind. That damn Prince had ruined all his carefully thought out plans with the help of his annoying friends. David spat in disgust. Who needs friends? They just got lucky last time and that wouldn't happen again.

"Master, is everything alright?" Ashi glanced sideways at her master as David's face twisted into a sneer. They had been riding hard for ten days and Ashi was tried and grumpy. David had barely spoken to her during those ten days except to order her about and Ashi wanted nothing more than to get to their destination. The wind blew strongly pushing against Ashi and yanking her long black hair hard. Ashi flinched and tied her hair into a low ponytail. The way the wind kept changing it was almost as if it had a mind of its own.

"Everything is just fine Ashi." David smirked and pointed at the dense forest before them. "That is our destination." Ashi leaned forward her interest piqued. She had never been to the forest before and only Kage had been inside. Ashi watched as the wind shook the trees and she shivered. The place both pulled her in and pushed her away. Ashi didn't know if she should gallop towards the forest or turn tail and run away as fast as she could. Everything about the forest seemed slightly odd and bizarre. The trees were too dark and the grass leading up to the base of the outermost trees was yellow and coarse. The sky above the forest was grey with thick heavy looking clouds. Ashi couldn't imagine that anything lived within that darkness. Ashi glanced around her to see green fields and wild flowers. The sun shone down warmly from a blue sky and bugs buzzed to and fro.

Ashi glanced back at the forest which could only be a mile away at most. Yet the scene changed so completely. The sunlight seemed to loose its strength as if the forest itself was sucking the light from the sky. The wind blew strongly again pushing against their backs urgently. Ashi's eyes went wide as she heard the sound of whispering. She whipped around but there was no one in sight.

"Master I heard –"

"I know," David smiled, "Its time to go." Ashi watched as David kicked his horse forward. The animal snorted and trudged on its head hanging low. Ashi hesitated before following him. Her horse was also exhausted from the hard ride it had to endure but it stepped out faithfully. Ashi shivered again as the forest came closer and closer. The closer they got the less life there was. Soon Ashi couldn't hear any bugs or see a single flower. The grass looked old and yellowed as if it never saw the sun. The air became colder and heavier. Ashi couldn't explain it; it was as if the world was holding its breath, as if nothing dared move for fear of what would happen.

"Master, who lives here?" Ashi whispered as the forest loomed before them. The horses tossed her heads and rolled their eyes. Ashi had a feeling if the horses hadn't been so tired they would have bolted by now.

"Do not be afraid Ashi," David replied.

"I am not afraid of anything." Ashi snapped back just as the wind moaned loudly curling its icy fingertips around them. It was too much for Ashi's horse. The chestnut mare reared up throwing Ashi from the saddle before turning and galloping away. Ashi picked herself up off the ground with a loud groan rubbing her behind. "Stupid animal," Ashi muttered casting a dark glare at the retreating figure of her horse.

"Leave it, in fact I should leave my horse here too." David said jumping from the saddle. David's horse sighed but made no attempt to run while David dismounted. "Ashi, we're going." David turned and left his horse standing before the forest its head hanging. Ashi walked past the animal and followed David to the forest.

Ashi glanced up at the towering trees and shivered. The branches seemed to be straining towards the sky as if trying to escape the ground below. The branches were almost bare with only a few limp looking leaves hanging lifelessly from the branches. The wind picked up again and Ashi could hear it whispering through the trees. The wind's icy fingers tugged Ashi closer, encouraging her to walk deeper into the inky blackness of the forest. The trees were thick and old with their roots exposed and twisted with age. The bark was such a dark brown it was almost black and the shadows within the forest itself seemed to bend and move. Tiny shafts of grey light pierced the gloom casting feeble pools of light on the ground. Dead leaves crunched underfoot as Ashi followed David into the forest. Ashi paused and listened hard. Total silence. It was deafening. It was like being shut in a windowless room. There was just nothing.

"Keep up Ashi, you don't want to be left behind." David grinned at Ashi almost manically his teeth flashing white in the grey gloom. "There are things in here you really don't want to meet."

"Master, why is there nothing living in here?" Ashi kept her voice low terrified to break the taunt silence of the forest.

"This is not a place for the living," David answered his eyes bright as if he suffered from a fever. David turned and strode forward into the forest without looking back. Ashi scrambled to catch up not wanting to be left behind in that suffocating silence. As they walked Ashi noticed that they seemed to be walking in a perfectly straight line. But that wasn't possible in a natural forest. The wind moaned and icy fingers stroked down Ashi's back making her jump. _Then again, this is not a natural forest at all. _The skin on the back of Ashi's neck prickled and she spun around but there was nothing there. Heart pounding and all her senses on high alert Ashi turned back around and followed David. In the darkness David's dark clothes blended in almost perfectly and Ashi was sure that if she didn't have such good night vision she would wander the forest lost forever.

"How deep do we need to go?" Ashi asked her voice sounding so small and muffled. The trees had only become bigger and taller as David and Ashi walked further into the bowls of the forest. Less and less sunlight filtered through the branches making the shadows pool thickly. There was a whisper of leaves and Ashi turned again to see a shadow shift. "What was that?" Ashi noticed the slightly panicked tone to her voice and took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

"No more talking Ashi." David said still walking forwards without even glancing from one side to the other. Ashi didn't know how David could remain so calm. Ashi could feel her palms sweating and her heart thumped painfully in her chest. Ashi had never been scared in her whole life. She had lived knowing that she was the perfect killing machine and she enjoyed killing. There was nothing better then the rush that came with watching the light fade from someone's eyes. Sometimes Ashi would play with her victims before killing them. She would tell them that if they did things she would let them live. She would push them and push them until they broke. Some would do almost anything to live while others refused. Ashi found the ones who refused to be so fascinating. The ones who did whatever she said to save their own skin were cowards and pathetic. But the ones who refused to go against their morals in order to live were the most fun. They begged, cried and screamed but the flame of resistance that burned inside them wouldn't die until they did.

Now Ashi wondered if this was how they felt before she killed them. Knowing that death was coming but having no way to stop it, Ashi would see the terror of realisation in their eyes. It made her feel so powerful! It felt so good to be the one who decided if they lived or died. She held all the cards and no one could stop her. God? Pah. She was the God then. But now, Ashi glanced around watching shadows slither silently across the ground, now Ashi didn't feel very powerful at all. She felt scared. It was the silence that did it. The air was heavy with silence and it pressed against her from all sides. David seemed unaffected by anything and everything around him. Ashi guessed it was because he had been here before and was used to the oppressive silence that hung around them.

_No wonder Kage had been so messed up after she came here for the first time, _Ashi thought to herself. It was as if there were eyes everywhere watching her but she just couldn't see them. As they plunged deeper into the dark recesses of the forest Ashi began to notice that the forest wasn't as dead as she first thought. It breathed. It was strange but the forest seemed to breathe as if it was a giant living being. It was the wind that did it. Every now and again the wind would whisper through the trees, brush past Ashi and David, before continuing further into the forest. Each whisper sounded as if the forest was taking in a breath. The feeling that the forest was alive and watching them was amplified by the regularity of the breaths of wind. But it wasn't a comforting thought. In fact the idea that the forest was alive, watching and waiting, made the hairs on Ashi's neck stand up. She was expecting the forest to attack them at any moment and suck them down through the dirt and devour them whole.

"We are here," David suddenly spoke up making Ashi jump. Ashi peered around David's shoulder to see a solid wall of trees before them.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Ashi asked her voice still low and edged with fear. David glanced at her and Ashi could barely see his features in the dim light.

"Watch," David placed his hand against the tree before him and for a moment nothing happened. Then with a creaking moan the tree moved. Ashi watched open mouthed as the whole tree just uprooted itself and drifted backwards then sideways leaving a large opening for them to walk through. The tree settled back down with another groan and a light thump. A shower of leaves and bark rained down on Ashi and David but David didn't seem to notice. Ashi covered her head from the attack before brushing the dead organic matter from her hair and arms.

"Master, what is this place?"

"This is where my master lives," David's voice was unnaturally high and for a moment Ashi wondered if it was fear. But once she saw David's face she realised that his voice was high from glee and excitement. His eyes shone with admiration and adoration. Ashi shuddered and followed David past the wall of trees and into a clearing. The clearing formed a perfect circle with a large stone table situated in the middle. Ashi guessed the table was about 40 paces away making the table the centre of the circle. A dull grey sky hung fat and heavy above them and the cold wind blew making Ashi shiver. The grass beneath her feet looked more grey then green and death seemed to have seeped like a poison into every blade of grass and grain of soil. The trees stood in a silent circle baring anyone from entering the clearing. Ashi turned as she heard a groan behind her to see the tree that had moved to let them inside the clearing move back into position. With a thump the entrance was closed blocking their exit. The feeling of being trapped filled Ashi making her want to run screaming but her feet seemed to be fused to the ground and her voice had fled.

"Welcome David and Ashi to my humble home." A distinctly male voice whispered in Ashi's ear making the rider jump. Her green eyes darted around the clearing but she saw no one. "Calm your wildly beating heart my rider, it does not do for my servant to be so scared." The voice slipped over Ashi's skin like oil, coating her in its essence before being absorbed through her skin into her very core. She felt numb and empty as the voice slipped through her veins.

"Yes My Lord," Ashi's lips moved and words came out without her even thinking of it. Suddenly she was no longer afraid of the voice was seemed to be inside her very mind.

"Good," the voice whispered as it slithered away. Ashi jolted as feeling rushed back into her leaving her feeling drained as if she hadn't slept for weeks. "My loyal servant you have returned to me at last." The voice spoke to David this time but Ashi could still feel it inside her. Ashi raised her head to look at David through a curtain of black hair that had escaped from her ponytail. David was smiling as he gazed at the stone table his gaze bright. It was only now that Ashi saw the black box sitting on the grey slab of stone. The slab was a rough rectangle shape and was supported at each corner by a short stone pillar. The slab itself came to about waist height but the box was big enough to fit a full grown man comfortably. It was a coffin. Ashi didn't know how she knew, but she knew. That box held whatever it was that had poisoned this forest. The person inside was responsible for the deathly silence and constant fear that plagued this forest like a disease. Ashi grinned.

"My master," David almost crooned as if he were speaking to someone he wanted nothing more than to please, "I have carried out your orders as you instructed."

"But you did not David, the attack on Shinmakoku was a failure was it not?" The voice hadn't changed but David fell to his knees as if it had shouted.

"The boy, the prince, he fought off the control of the underworld spirit I placed inside him. I could no longer control him. Then the White Tiger made an appearance and sent my men back through the portal." David was grovelling now and Ashi watched silently.

"I understand," The voice seemed to curl around David as if trying to comfort him, "You are not expected to have to fight off the Tiger alone."

"Y-yes master, you are most understanding." David bowed his head before climbing back to his feet. "But m-master I have the object you requested." David reached inside his jacket and took out the pendent that Ashi had stolen from the Maoh. The tear shaped pendent glowed a soft blue in the dull grey darkness.

"Excellent," The voice breathed and Ashi felt a thrill of excitement that wasn't her own run through her. "Oh how long have I waited for this day?" The voice sighed wrapping itself around the pendent making the soft blue glow flicker. "Where is the boy?"

"He follows as you said he would my master." David grinned, his face twisted as if he were mad. "He will be here soon and then you will have your revenge."

"Yes, I will indeed." The voice chuckled and slipped away drifting back towards the coffin. David followed the disembodied voice as if he could see its movements and Ashi followed. Ashi glanced at the box and noted that there were no chains or bolts holding the lid down. Instead there was a symbol burned into the black wood. The symbol was pure white and seemed to burn Ashi's eyes as she gazed at it. Ashi could make out the outline of a tiger's head surrounded by swirls and strange symbols before she had to look away.

"It burns doesn't it?" The voice spoke again. "That seal kept me locked in that foul prison box and only one can open it." The voice shook with excitement, "And he comes closer and closer. Soon I will once again be free of this prison forever!" The voice laughed and the sound was chilling and carried the essence of pure evil.

**-:-**

Ulrike jerked upright with a loud gasp. She shook as she took deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. The sound of water splashing in Shinou's temple helped calm her but sweat still trickled down her spine.

"You felt that too right?" Ulrike glanced up to see a young looking man standing beside her with one hand on his hip. Blond hair curled close to his face and bright blue eyes stared at the far wall clouded with worry.

"Your Majesty Shinou," Ulrike stood up her legs shaking slightly, "I felt such evil what is going on?"

"I don't know Ulrike, I really don't know." Shinou turned his gaze to Ulrike and the white haired priestess felt fear squeeze her heart painfully. She had never known Shinou to be so helpless and that scared her.

"Is _he _trying to come back?" Ulrike gulped glancing at the place where the four forbidden boxes used to be kept. Shinou followed her gaze before shaking his head.

"No, this evil is different but similar." Shinou frowned, his brows pulled together in an uncharacteristic show of seriousness. "I fear that this enemy will be just as dangerous however."

"What should we do now?" Ulrike asked clasping her small hands before her. "Shall we notify His Majesty?"

"No," Ulrike looked over her shoulder to see Murata standing behind her his glasses reflecting the candlelight. "Do not inform Shibuya of this just yet."

"Do you know what's going on?" Shinou asked but Murata shook his head.

"I have never encountered anything like this in any of my previous reincarnations. I believe this is something that occurred before our time Shinou." Murata glanced at the ghost but his glasses hid his eyes from sight.

"Before His Majesty Shinou?" Ulrike gasped in shock and Murata smiled.

"Its hard to believe that there was a time before Shinou right?" Murata chuckled while Ulrike blushed.

"Are you calling me old?" Shinou asked annoyed. Murata turned serious again glancing side ways at the first Maoh.

"This presence is so evil it overcomes the senses but I also felt great age and anger. This spirit is old, powerful, evil and really pissed off." Ulrike's eyes went wide in shock to hear the Great Sage curse. "I fear that even Shibuya's powers will not be enough this time to overcome this threat."

"Is that why you don't want us to tell him anything?" Shinou asked and Murata nodded.

"I see no point in worrying him until we can learn more. Besides, I think this is the reason for Prince Ryan's new found powers." Murata pushed his glasses up his nose and suddenly his eyes could be seen again. They were clear and calculating reflecting the powerful mind behind those eyes.

"You are talking about the White Tiger power than Prince Ryan mentioned right?" Ulrike asked and Murata nodded.

"Prince Ryan did mention underworld spirits as well, claiming they existed before Shinou's time which is why we do not know of them. If this is true then maybe everything that is happening once happened many thousands of years ago. History does have a nasty tendency to repeat itself." Murata chuckled, "And I thought my history teacher was just trying to motivate us when she said that 'those who study history are better prepared for the future'."

"But if the Prince is mixed up in all this then could that be why he left?" Ulrike asked and Murata sighed.

"Even I do not know the mind of a teenager. I doubt Prince Ryan's disappearance had nothing to do with these events however. That man David most likely plays a part too and those riders of his." Murata crossed his left arm over his stomach and placed the elbow of his right arm on top of his left so he could grasp his chin with his right hand. Shinou and Ulrike watched as the Great Sage silently pondered, turning the past events over in his mind and trying to reach a conclusion.

"Don't forget the Prince was kidnapped not that long ago. There has to be a reason why David captured him of all people, only to bring him back here to attack the city. Also why attack Shinmakoku? What did he have to gain?" Shinou asked and Murata groaned.

"You are not helping me answer the questions in my head Shinou. If anything you are adding more questions to my growing list." Murata sighed and Shinou smiled. Shinou stepped down the steps and pulled Murata into his arms. Ulrike blushed delicately at the show of affection between Shinou and his Great Sage.

"Sorry," Shinou said softly and Murata nodded returning the hug.

"Now is not the time for this Shinou." Murata sighed again trying to step out of Shinou's arms but the spirit was surprisingly strong for, well, a spirit.

"You looked like you needed some comfort." Shinou said gently rubbing Murata's back with the palm of his hand. Murata felt himself relaxing into Shinou's hold before he shook himself.

"No Shinou," Murata gently pushed Shinou away his hands flat against the blond Maoh's chest. "We can do as much 'comforting' as we like once this is over." Murata smiled at Shinou's pout.

"But we don't know when that will be!" Shinou protested. Murata tilted his head and once again the candlelight flared against his glasses.

"I fear that this war will be over very soon. I just don't know who is going to win."

**-:-**

Ryan shivered violently. For some reason he suddenly had a bad feeling. During the past couple of days they had left the forest behind them and were riding through open green fields. Ryan was grateful for the change in scenery but everyone else was constantly on edge. Even though they could now see any enemies coming towards them, enemies could more easily see them too. Ryan thought that the lack of enemies was a greater concern than anything else. Why hadn't David set up traps for them? He must know that they were following him. Ashi at least should know. It was almost as if David wanted them to follow him. _No that's stupid, why would he want us to stop him? _Ryan told himself trying to shake off the bad feeling that had settled in his gut like a lead weight.

Fortunately Ryan hadn't had anymore strange dreams featuring the black eyed Alviss who had molested him in his head a few nights ago. Also it seemed that Liam was right about the Tiger testing Ryan as Ryan found his powers flowed much easier now. Liam's teaching also helped but Ryan had noticed a change in Liam recently. He was more withdrawn and thoughtful than before as if something greatly worried him. But whenever Ryan tried to ask what was wrong Liam changed the subject. Ryan rubbed his stomach trying to ease the uneasiness that had gathered there. Something was happening he was sure of it. And it wasn't good.

"Ryan, are you hungry?" Ryan was jolted out of his thoughts by Alviss's voice. Ryan glanced to his right to see Alviss watching him. Ryan hadn't told Alviss about his dream but he couldn't stop the flashbacks to that dream whenever Alviss touched him or was close to him. The flashbacks made him flinch back and he knew it hurt Alviss's feelings to see him cringe away. Ryan tried not to, he tried so hard but the dream refused to be forgotten. It was as if it had buried itself into his mind like a tick and refused to budge.

"Oh, no I'm not hungry thanks." Ryan tried to smile but Alviss's arched eyebrow proved that he hadn't pulled it off. Ryan sighed and tucked a stray lock of black hair behind his ear out of his green eyes. "I'm worried about Liam I just know he's hiding something."

"Do you think he might be putting you in danger?" Alviss asked his features changing from disbelief to concern. Ryan gave a wry smile hearing Alviss say 'you' instead of 'us'. Alviss seemed determined to protect him until the end even though Ryan was pretty sure he could take of himself. It was rather sweet though and it made Ryan feel happy to know that Alviss cared for his well being.

"I trust Liam, I don't know what's bothering him but if it was important regarding this mission I'm sure he would tell me about it." Ryan said confidently and Alviss nodded. No one other than Ryan had met or talked with Liam so they had to accept his word that Liam was trustworthy. Ryan knew he could talk with Liam because of the connection they shared as bearers of the White Tiger power. _I wonder, _Ryan glanced up at the darkening sky in thought.

"Ryan?" Ryan glanced at Alviss who was giving him that confused and concerned look again.

"I was just wondering if Liam could speak with me, then could his brother also contact me in the same way?"

"But the brother is dead isn't he?" Alviss asked and Ryan snorted.

"Liam isn't exactly alive either you know." Alviss blinked.

"Yeah I forgot," Alviss scratched his cheek, "Maybe what's-his-name can't talk to you because he's evil?"

"If only the world worked like that," Ryan sighed and Alviss chuckled.

"You're right; I'm not being very helpful today am I?" Alviss sighed and Ryan shook his head hurriedly.

"Oh no, we haven't slept a decent four hours in ages so you are most likely just tired! I could never have gotten this far without you." Ryan smiled earnestly and Alviss smiled gratefully back.

"Thank you Ryan," Alviss murmured and Ryan felt his face heat up. Alviss chuckled as even Ryan's ears turned red.

"What?" Ryan snapped but his voice lacked any bite. Alviss just continued to laugh making Ryan blush harder.

"Hey keep it down back there! We don't want to let the whole damn country know we are here!" Kirai snapped from his position at the head of their small convoy. Ryan flinched guilty but Alviss scowled in annoyance. Elvira glanced over her shoulder at them and winked. Ryan smiled sheepishly back making Elvira grin.

"Damn annoying bossy…." Alviss muttered his voice trailing off as he muttered darkly to himself. Ryan shook his head with a sigh.

"You two are never going to get along are you?" Ryan asked making sure to keep his voice down.

"I don't like him." Alviss said flatly not bothering to check the volume of his voice. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You have made that pretty clear Alviss." Ryan drawled and Alviss glanced at him his face set into a mask of dislike.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Alviss hissed his voice low this time. Ryan felt his cheeks burn anew and cursed his inability not to blush whenever anyone talked about people liking him.

"Just ignore it then!" Ryan hissed back.

"I can't ignore it! He might do something to you."

"Alviss when has Kirai ever tried anything?"

"Never –"

"Precisely…."

"Because I haven't let him near you," Alviss finished his blue eyes burning. Ryan sighed and gave up. It seemed Kirai and Alviss would never find any common ground so he should stop wasting his time with the pair of them. "I'm sorry Ryan but can you look me in the eye and tell me you completely trust Kirai?" Ryan flinched. Alviss sure knew where to hit if he thought about it.

"Well," Ryan glanced at Alviss who was looking right into his eyes with such an intense look it turned Ryan's insides to mush. "Maybe not completely but at least I don't glare at him all the time!" Ryan hurriedly finished as Alviss gave him a victorious smirk.

"Boys you are going to be left behind!" Elvira called and Ryan glanced up to see that he and Alviss had fallen several paces behind the other two while they were arguing. Ryan clicked his tongue and Snowfire trotted to catch up to Frost. It was a bad idea to get left behind when night was falling and they were riding through open country. They were now in a human kingdom and as a result Alviss's water powers were already waning. Now would be a bad time to pick a fight with bandits or be discovered by a patrol.

This human country was part of the Mazoku-human alliance but the last thing Ryan needed was to be captured and held until the ten nobles could come for him. He didn't know why but suddenly their journey felt more urgent. It was as if the stakes had been raised without anyone telling him. Ryan tightened his grip on the reins and Snowfire flicked an ear back at him sensing his inner turmoil.

Ryan glanced up at Kirai. The rider and his black stallion were almost invisible in the fading light. The sun was setting behind them leaving the path before them shrouded in darkness. The sky before them was slowly changing from pale blue to dark blue as the sun slipped below the horizon. Ryan knew if he looked behind him he would see the sky lit up in oranges, pinks and blues. But Ryan did not want to look back. Ryan clicked his tongue again to catch up to Kirai. Elvira shot him a puzzled look as he trotted past her. The golden rays of the sun caught her blond hair making it glow and reflected off her blue eyes making them several shades lighter. Kirai glanced up as Ryan pulled up beside him. The sun threw Kirai's face into shadow as he turned his head.

"How much further is it to the forest?"

"About a day's ride maybe less." Kirai answered his voice curious. Ryan nodded thoughtfully.

"Then we continue for now. I want to reach the forest about midday tomorrow."

"But we should rest up before getting to the forest we will need our wits about us in there." Kirai argued and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"True, but we can't afford to waste any more time. We have to get there by tomorrow." Kirai glanced sideways at Ryan. His face was set and determined. Kirai smiled and turned his head to face the darkening sky before him. A few stars were already appearing in the night's sky.

"Very well," Kirai answered, "Onwards it is." Ryan nodded and allowed Snowfire to fall back a few paces so Kirai led the way in the darkness. _Dad, father, I will make you proud, _Ryan promised silently, _I will save us all. _

**-:-**

"Ugh, six days of near constant travelling takes it out of you." Josak grumbled as he stretched his aching muscles. "I've got blisters on my blisters."

"Stop moaning, I think we are catching them up." Gwendal stood up from where he had been inspecting a hoof print in the mud. "This is only a few days old."

"Uh? How come we are catching up so fast? They had a two day head start on us." Josak pointed out as Gwendal mounted his horse again.

"They must be travelling slowly in order to conserve the horses' strength." Gwendal answered glaring at Josak who was still on the ground. Josak groaned.

"Can't I walk? I have blisters the size of pennies on my –"

"Get on that damn horse and stop complaining." Gwendal cut Josak off and dug his heels into his horse's sides to make the animal walk on. Josak sighed but heaved himself into the saddle and followed after Gwendal. The landscape opened up before them as they left the forest they had been travelling through behind them. In the darkness Josak could only just make out the rolling hills silhouetted against the horizon.

"So the kids are taking it easy in the horses?" Josak asked after a moment of silence. Night had fallen and insects buzzed around their heads in a thoroughly irritating manner.

"They need the horses to carry them to wherever they are going without changing horses." Gwendal glanced over his shoulder at Josak. "We have changed horses twice already." Josak nodded. It made sense really. The kids had been riding for at least eight days straight and they had covered quite a bit of ground in that time. If the kids stopped to change horses then news of their whereabouts would get out and the kids were too smart to do that. Josak was aware that he and Gwendal were slowed down by the fact that they had to search for the kids' horses' trail whereas the kids seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"Where are we going anyway?" Josak asked riding beside Gwendal the horses forced into a walk due to the dark night and the difficult path. The last thing they needed was one of their horses to trip and break a leg. There should have been an almost full moon in the sky but the sky was covered with clouds. Josak couldn't help but feel that it was a bad sign, as if someone or something didn't want them to find the kids.

"We are heading due east towards a human kingdom which is part of the mazoku-human alliance." Gwendal answered sitting tall and straight in the saddle. Josak glanced at him before slumping further into his own saddle. How his brother-in-law could sit in the saddle like that after days of riding he had no idea. His lower back, butt and legs ached. Maybe the earth user couldn't feel pain?

"Huh, any idea why the kids are going there?" Josak asked more to make conversation than anything else.

"No," Gwendal answered shortly and Josak fell silent again. For a while the two just rode in silence.

"Should we stop for the night? I can't see a damn thing let alone a hoof print in the mud right now." Josak squinted into the night but he couldn't see anything beyond his horse's ears.

"I know this land and this trail is the only one that leads over this hill. It would be foolish to try and cross the hill without the trail in case one of the horses tripped and fell. They must have come this way. We will continue over the hill and then rest." Josak sighed, so much for his ploy to get some rest early. Josak blinked when he realised what he was thinking. This wasn't some pleasure trip! The ten nobles had ordered him and Gwendal to get Ryan back personally. He had to start taking this more seriously.

More important than the ten nobles' order was the fact that Ryan was Yuri and Wolfram's only son. True Wolfram was pregnant again but nothing could replace a child. Josak smiled as he thought about his two little boys. He hoped they didn't miss him too much and weren't making trouble for their daddy. He would gladly ride to the end of the world and back for either of them and he knew the only thing keeping Yuri and Wolfram at the castle were their duties. The Maoh and his pregnant husband couldn't just take off around the countryside and possibly into dangerous situations. Josak smiled as he remembered all the times Yuri had worried them sick by getting himself into danger in his quest to unite the humans and mazoku. Now that Yuri was older and a father he had stopped putting his life on the line and focussed on making the world a safer place for his son. It was a shame that Yuri wasn't able to protect Ryan from being kidnapped that night.

Josak hummed as he thought back to that night. The kidnapping seemed to happen right out of the blue but David must have been planning it for a while. How come he managed to keep it a secret for so long? Josak scratched his head. He would have to send some spies to the kingdom David had come from to keep an eye on things. The Lord of the Kingdom of Moob and gone very quiet but with all this fuss about Ryan marching off on his own no one had given them much thought. _Another good reason for Yuri and Wolfram to stay behind at the castle, _Josak thought. If a letter or any news came back from that kingdom then Yuri would need to be there to act according to the news. Josak had complete faith that Gunter and Conrad could advise Yuri in his and Gwendal's absence. Wolfram would mostly likely want to burn the whole kingdom to the ground for daring to kidnap his son. Josak chuckled at the mental image.

"What are you laughing about?" Gwendal muttered glaring at Josak.

"Nothing," Josak hummed and Gwendal glanced at him before turning away.

"Just keep your eyes peeled there are bandits all over the place out here." Gwendal grunted and Josak smiled.

"Yes Sir."

*End chapter*

Reviews are always welcomed ^_^ Don't forget to tell me if you want any drawings done and who you want to see!


	7. The enemy is revealed

Disclaimer: nope still don't own KKM

Um, hello *waves* yes it has been awhile hasn't it? *Ducks as objects are thrown at her* My only excuse is that I have a 9 to 5 job now so by the time I've gotten home, fed the chickens, walked the dog, fed the dog and made my dinner I too tired to do anything. I will try to update more often but no promises, sorry.

Enjoy and don't forget the reviews, if anyone is still bothering to read this. -_-

Chapter Seven: The enemy is revealed 

The Black Forest loomed before them like a black ship rising out of a sea of green. Beside and behind them were green fields filled with wild flowers and bird song, yet the area surrounding the Black Forest was yellow and withered. It was as if the forest itself sucked the life out of the ground. The sky was overcast and grey and a cold wind ran icy fingers over any bare skin. Ryan shivered as he eyed the impressive forest before him. It stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions and nothing could be seen within it. No sunlight could penetrate the thick branches painting the forest a mix of grey and black.

"Well, the name suits the place." Elvira commented lightly but her white knuckles told of her inner fear. "If it was called the Gold Forest I would know we were at the wrong place."

"It is bigger than I remember." Kirai muttered almost to himself. Ryan shot the rider a worried glance. Kirai was never much of a talker but his interactions with the rest of them had become practically zero over the past day and a half. Alviss had commented on it stating his worry that the rider was 'planning something'. Ryan however, just thought that Kirai was as frightened as the rest of them. After all, he was walking straight back to the man he once severed faithfully with the intention of defeating said man. Anyone in their right mind would be afraid.

"Well forests do grow I guess," Ryan answered looking back at the forest, "Just because this one is darker and creepier than most forests doesn't mean it doesn't do normal forest things." Ryan licked his lips his throat suddenly dry. Until now he had accepted his duty to protect his people and restore his name with determination. But now all he wanted to do was turn and ran away as fast as he could.

"True bravery is found in facing the things you fear." Alviss murmured softly so only Ryan could hear him. Ryan turned to his left and gave Alviss a weak smile.

"Then I guess it is time to be brave." Ryan turned back to the forest and watched as the top branches swayed in the wind. Ryan couldn't help but think that they looked like fingers scratching at the sky, desperate to escape the darkness below them. The wind whispered around the small group making the horses shy and wicker nervously. Ryan could of sworn he heard voices in the wind but he dismissed it has his over active imagination. _You are scared and you're hearing things, _Ryan told himself as he tightened the reins, _there is nothing to be afraid of. _Ryan remembered his father once told him that a wise man in his world once said that 'we have nothing to fear but fear itself'. Ryan couldn't remember who said that but now, standing before the forest; Ryan understood those words for the first time.

"We should leave the horses here and continue on foot." Kirai said making Ryan jump slightly. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had forgotten about the others for a moment. "They will not carry us through the forest, animals never go into it."

"If only we were as smart as them," Elvira said as she swung a leg over her saddle and dropped lightly to the ground. Ryan couldn't help but smile as he too slid off his horse and onto the ground. After such a long time in the saddle his legs nearly gave out underneath him and Ryan had to grab the saddle to steady himself.

"You ok?" Alviss appeared on Ryan's right and placed a hand on the small of Ryan's back. Ryan smiled at Alviss' concerned face.

"My legs are a little stiff that's all," Ryan pushed himself upright and Alviss stepped back with a nod. Ryan stretched quickly then checked to make sure his sword was belted securely in place. The last thing he wanted to do right now was lose his sword. "Right, who wants to go first?" Ryan asked with false cheerfulness. Nobody moved. The wind whispered again and Ryan shivered at the sensation of fingers trailing across his cheek.

"Kirai should lead after all he is our guide." Alviss argued and Kirai turned to glare at him.

"I have never been inside the forest before, I do not know anymore about what lies inside it than you do."

"Look, maybe, I mean….maybe you guys should stay here and I should go inside alone." Ryan swallowed his terror about having to face the forest alone and forced himself to keep speaking. "After all, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. You've come with me this far and I am grateful for that but you don't need to come any further. This is my task not yours." Ryan took a deep breath and the silence fell thick and heavy between them.

"Are you mad?" Alviss asked his voice full of shock and anger making Ryan look up in surprise. Alviss' blue eyes were flashing with anger and his cheeks had turned pink. "Do you seriously think I am letting you go in there by yourself?"

"But –" Ryan began but Alviss shook his head.

"I only just got you back I am not leaving you now." Alviss stated firmly and Ryan felt a rush of warmth and gratitude fill him to overflowing.

"Thank you," Ryan said softly and Alviss nodded.

"That goes for me too," Elvira said her hands on her hips. "I didn't come this far to back out once things started getting interesting."

"I am coming too," Kirai said simply.

"Thank you, both of you." Ryan looked from Elvira to Kirai. Elvira nodded her eyes shining with the light of battle. Kirai just shrugged but Ryan understood that for Kirai that was the equivalent of him throwing his arms around someone and giving them a hug.

"Let's go." Ryan let go of Snowfire's reins and walked forwards towards the forest with confidence that he did not feel. Inside he was shaking with fear and wanted nothing more than to run home to his parents. But that was not possible. He had to end this otherwise thousands could die. He had to protect his people even if they did not know he was protecting them. Alviss appeared on his right one hand on his sword and a determined look on his face. Ryan shot him a grateful smile and Alviss nodded. Then Elvira appeared on his left her twin swords already out of their sheaths. She nodded to Ryan who nodded back showing his gratitude with his eyes. After a pause Kirai also came alongside them but he wouldn't meet Ryan's eyes. Ryan turned his gaze back to the forest and tried to ignore the feeling that they were all about to walk into a trap.

**-:-**

Ashi was running a stone over the edge of her sword as she sat cross legged on the ground. Ashi tested the sharpness of her sword before resuming her activity. The sound of stone on metal echoed through the clearing as if thousands of warriors sat sharpening their swords. David was sitting on the ground opposite her with his legs stretched out before him. His eyes were closed and he was leaning back against one of the trees that marked the edge of the enclosed clearing yet Ashi knew he wasn't asleep. There was something about him that made one think of a lion about to pounce. He was completely still but it was an unnatural stillness, as if he were trying to force himself of remain still.

"He is here," a voice whispered and Ashi glanced up. A black smoke drifted from the black coffin and slithered across the ground. David sat up his eyes open and glimmering strangely in the half light. A pale grey light filtered in through the trees making everything hazy and out of focus. Ashi stood up and sheathed her sword. The metal slid into the leather casing with a delighted hiss. It knew that soon blood would be split and it was thirsty for it to begin.

"Should we great our guests, master?" Ashi asked bowing her head towards the smoke.

"No," the disembodied voice hissed softly, "let them come to us. The trees will deal with the unwanted ones." The trees creaked and groaned as if agreeing with the voice. The wind rushed through the branches passing the message onto the other trees in the forest in hushed whispers.

Ashi ran her hands through her black locks and tied them back into a ponytail and secured it in place with a black strip of fabric. Her heart fluttered in her chest in anticipation of a fight. It had been too long since she had killed someone. She just wished the party coming towards them was bigger, at least then they would present more of a challenge.

"Calm yourself my child," the darkness whispered in Ashi's ear. Its coldness invaded her body and slowed her heart beat stealing her warmth. "There will be time for fighting yet, I need this one alive and breathing."

"Yes," Ashi gasped her legs shaking, "as you wish master."

"Good," the darkness was pleased as it left her. Ashi fell to her knees gulping in deep breaths. The darkness left her feeling weak and she hated being weak. David stepped up to her and held out a hand. Ashi took it and David pulled her to her feet.

"This is it Ashi," David grinned manically, "This is the day we start the war."

**-:-**

Walking through the forest was the worst experience in Ryan's short life. Imagine your worst nightmare then treble it and that was nothing compared to the forest's silent menace. No animals dashed through the undergrowth and no birds sang in the trees. Yet there were eyes. There was a presence in the forest that set Ryan's teeth on edge. His heart thumped so loudly in his chest he was sure anything within a five mile radius could hear it. Breathing was almost painful as the stale air of the forest entered his lungs and body. Ryan could almost feel the air moving through his blood, slowly poisoning him from the inside.

Ryan shook himself and concentrated on where he was going. Something had started to pull at him the moment he stepped within the circle of dead grass that lay just before the forest. It pulled him, gently at first, towards the centre of the forest, Ryan had not mentioned this to the others but they seemed content to let him lead. Now it tugged Ryan forward as if he were tied to a rope with someone pulling desperately on the other end. Ryan forced himself to go slowly however. He did not trust this forest and he couldn't help but feel that this was too easy. They had ridden to the forest without hindrance or even any bad weather. Now they were marching in the heart of the enemies' territory and no one had challenged them yet.

Ryan's eyes darted around the forest trying to pierce the darkness that lay under every tree and bush. The silence of the place hung thick and suffocating only increasing the fear and trepidation that every one felt. Ryan glanced over his shoulder to see Alviss right behind him his hand gripping his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. Kirai was behind and to the left of Alviss and he too gripped his short sword tightly. His walk was jerky and awkward as if he had hurt both knees and was unsure how to walk. Ryan could see the beads of sweat rolling down his face despite the fact that it was freezing cold in the forest. Elvira brought up the rear although she kept close to the group. Her hands were steady as they held her swords but her eyes were wide and fearful as they darted around.

A twig snapped and everyone jumped about a mile in the air. In the stillness the small sound sounded like a cannon firing. Alviss seemed to teleport so he was standing in front of Ryan his sword at the ready. Kirai ducked behind a tree his sword out and held straight out before him as if he had never held one before. Elvira seemed to have frozen in place. For several minutes no one breathed. Then Elvira coughed making everyone flinch again.

"Sorry," she whispered lifting her foot. Underneath her foot lay a twig broken neatly in two. Ryan let out a breath and felt the tension leave his shoulders.

"You're 'sorry'?" Kirai hissed coming out of his hiding place glaring at Elvira. "You just advertised our position to everything in this forest!"

"Calm down Kirai," Ryan whispered placing a hand on Kirai's shoulder, "I don't know about you but I haven't seen a thing in this forest except trees. So unless the trees are going to attack us I think we should be ok."

"Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they are not here." Kirai whispered back haughtily as he shrugged off Ryan's hand.

"Look, this forest has us freaked out and on edge." Ryan whispered glancing around his travel companions. Everyone had pale drawn faces and wide eyes. "If we start attacking each other we'll just be helping our enemies out."

"He's right," Alviss whispered but Ryan noticed that he didn't put his sword away, "We should keep moving." Elvira nodded and Ryan gave her shoulder a squeeze. He couldn't force his face into a smile but Elvira understood anyway. Ryan gave Kirai a look and the rider turned and walked away. Kirai also didn't put his sword away Ryan noticed.

"Sorry Ryan, I freaked everyone out." Elvira whispered and Ryan shook his head.

"We were already freaked out, it's this damn forest. It's just so damn…" Ryan trailed off unable to find the words to describe what he felt.

"…quiet, still, watchful and dangerous." Elvira finished for him as she glanced over her shoulder. "You keep expecting something to jump out at you."

"Exactly, at this rate we'll all be a shaking mess by the time we find our enemy." Ryan muttered feeling a shiver creep up his spine. "I half wish the enemy would just show itself already so we could fight something."

"Be careful what you wish for," Elvira said with a weak smile and Ryan blinked then gave a short breath of silent laughter.

"Ryan, Elvira, hurry up don't get left behind." Alviss called in a hushed voice. He and Kirai were now several feet ahead of the other two.

"Sshh," Kirai went still his head cocked to the side.

"Don't you 'sshh' me." Alviss snapped quietly.

"No listen," Kirai held up a hand. There was rustle and a creaking noise. Alviss went still and adopted a fighting stance as he lifted his sword up. Ryan noticed the other two go still so he stopped and Elvira stopped beside him. There was a rustling noise behind them and they turned sharply. Ryan fumbled for his sword and pulled it out of its sheath with a hiss. All four went still as the rustling noise stopped and silence once again fell over the forest. Ryan looked back and fourth biting his lower lip his heart hammering in his chest. There was nothing, just the endless darkness and grey gloom.

"Maybe it was just the wind." Ryan whispered. Then the undergrowth exploded. Ryan heard someone scream but he wasn't sure who it was as a black shape rushed towards him with the speed of a charging horse. Ryan threw himself to the ground and the shape flew over his head. Ryan leapt to his feet to see Alviss swiping at another black shape with his sword and Kirai hacking at another. The black shape that attacked Ryan growled and leapt for him again. Ryan dodged it and stuck his sword into its side. The beast gave off the most horrible howling noise that made Ryan's blood run cold as it died. Ryan looked up to see Elvira cut off the head of the beast attacking her. Ryan caught a glimpse of bright red eyes before the severed head bounced into the darkness. Ryan turned to check on Alviss to see him kill one creature just as Kirai shoved his sword between another's eyes.

"Ok so it wasn't the wind then." Ryan panted.

"What gave you that idea?" Elvira gasped standing beside Ryan. Suddenly the air was full of that horrible howling noise once again. The ground began to shake as the sound of running feet filled the air.

"Run!" Ryan yelled, he grabbed Elvira by the arm and took off running. Alviss and Kirai also turned and ran as that dreadful howling shattered the silence. Alviss and Kirai ran side-by-side just in front of Ryan and Elvira. They ducked under branches and leapt over roots as they ran through the forest. The howling drew ever closer and Ryan could feel his heart trying to burst out of his chest as he ran. Suddenly a huge black shape, bigger than the last one, leapt between Ryan and Alviss making Ryan spin right to avoid its huge claws. Since he was still holding Elvira's arm she spun around with him.

"Ryan!" Alviss yelled but the huge shape was chasing Ryan and Elvira so they couldn't stop. Ryan glanced over his shoulder to see four smaller shapes join the larger one and chase them. Ryan let go of Elvira's arm and the two friends ran for their lives through the murky grey of the forest.

"This way," Ryan ran to the left and Elvira followed him. Ryan suddenly shoved her and she fell and rolled into a small hollow under a large bush. Ryan threw himself in beside her and pressed close to the ground. The ground shook as the creatures flew past them and carried on running into the forest. Ryan and Elvira lay still panting heavily. Ryan licked his lips and tried to calm his widely beating heart. His hands were shaking and he was seconds away from a full blown panic attack.

"Are they gone?" Elvira whispered her voice shaking slightly. Ryan peaked out under the leaves. He couldn't see anything. Cold leaves brushed his face as he wriggled forward trying to see more. Suddenly a pair of paws entered his line of vision. Ryan froze not daring to breathe. The creature sniffed around searching for them. Ryan watched the creature move suddenly knowing what a cornered rabbit felt like. The creature paused and lifted its head as if it could hear something Ryan could not. Ryan took this moment to run his eyes over the creature's form. It was shaped rather like a wolf but it was too tall and too wide. Its muzzle was elongated and it had sharp pointed ears. The creature seemed to look directly at Ryan, its red eyed gaze burning a hole in Ryan's very soul, before it turned and ran off into the forest.

Ryan paused before crawling out from under the bush. He looked around but he couldn't see anything. Ryan beckoned Elvira and she also crawled out from under the bush. Her face was bleeding and her clothes were covered in mud. A few stray leaves were stuck in her hair but other than that she appeared unharmed. Ryan could feel a persistent throbbing in his leg that told him he had cut it somehow. His left palm was also bleeding but not badly.

"Are you alright?" Ryan whispered and Elvira nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok, you ok?" Ryan nodded as he kept scanning the area looking for those creatures. "We should try to find the others." Elvira whispered and Ryan bit his lip.

"They could be anywhere by now, maybe we should keep going." Ryan suggested but Elvira shook her head.

"No we are stronger together." Elvira reminded Ryan and he nodded.

"You're right, come on lets go before those things come back." Ryan turned and headed back the way they had come with Elvira following him.

"What were those things?" Elvira whispered.

"I don't know and I have no intention of finding out." Ryan replied as he scanned the area for Alviss or Kirai. For five minutes they searched without saying a word. It was the longest five minutes of Ryan's life. He could still feel that tugging sensation and it was hard to ignore. More than once Ryan found himself walking in a half circle so he was facing the direction the tugging came from without realising it.

Ryan didn't dare call out for Alviss or Kirai afraid he would bring those things running back but he knew that just wandering around aimlessly wouldn't help either. There had to be a way to find Alviss or Kirai without endangering their own lives in the process. Ryan rattled his brain but he couldn't think of anything. Any noise would surely bring those things running. Ryan frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Ryan?" Elvira whispered and Ryan stopped walking.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Elvira asked confused.

"Why did those creatures attack us?" Ryan turned to Elvira.

"Err, maybe they were hungry? Why does it matter?"

"We had been walking in this forest for ages before they attacked. If they guard this forest then surely they would have attacked us sooner. And the way they split us up, it's like they planned it." Ryan glanced around feeling suddenly cold.

"You think they waited for us to get deeper into the forest and split us up on purpose?" Elvira shivered, "Those things are scary enough without adding intelligence to the list."

"I know, but one other thing worries me."

"Do I want to know?" Elvira glanced side ways at Ryan her expression worried.

"If they are intelligent, which we assume they are; why did they give up so quickly?" Ryan's words hung heavy in the silence.

"And to think I was glad they gave up." Elvira sighed running a hand through her hair. Ryan felt his lips twitch upwards at the weary tone in Elvira's voice.

"I think –" Ryan cut himself off as the bushes near them rustled. Ryan brought his sword up and Elvira bent her knees ready to fight. A shape burst through the bushes and staggered to a halt before them.

"Kirai!" Ryan and Elvira said at the same time. Kirai let out a breath and sat down with a thump. Ryan and Elvira rushed to his side and Ryan knelt down beside him.

"Kirai are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Do I look bloody ok?" Kirai snapped his breathing loud and harsh.

"Where is Alviss?" Ryan chose to ignore Kirai's harsh tone given the situation. But the fact that Kirai was alone sent warning bells ringing in Ryan's mind. He almost didn't want to know the answer. If Alviss was dead or seriously hurt, Ryan wasn't sure if he could keep going.

"We got separated," Kirai panted out and Ryan felt his heart do a funny flip in his chest. It wasn't good news but it wasn't bad news either. Alviss could have escaped the creatures like they did. Ryan looked down and noticed for the first time that Kirai was bleeding from his left side.

"What happened to you?" Ryan peeled Kirai shirt away to inspect the wound. A long thin scratch stretched from Kirai's spine to his stomach. It didn't seem too deep but Ryan guessed it hurt like hell.

"Its nothing I will be fine." Kirai pushed Ryan's hand away and stood up. Ryan frowned when he saw Kirai flinch.

"Well we have to find Alviss." Ryan said turning away but Kirai grabbed his arm and jerked him backwards.

"No, those creatures were right behind me. We have to leave this place." Kirai insisted his blue eyes fearful.

"I can't leave Alviss alone!" Ryan hissed determinedly.

"Guys be quiet a second." Elvira whispered but neither Ryan nor Kirai heard her.

"We can't do anything for him we'll just have to hope he's ok." Kirai insisted tugging Ryan's arm.

"No," Ryan tried to free his arm from Kirai's grasp but the rider was too strong. "He would never leave me. He could be looking for me right now."

"Then lets keep going and hope we find him before something finds us." Kirai snarled and Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"Look –"

"Guys shut up!" Elvira shouted making Ryan and Kirai jump. They turned to her in surprise and then they heard it, a load groaning noise followed by a loud thump. It sounded like someone was dragging something across the ground then letting it go suddenly. There was a loud creak and a whooshing noise like wind through thick leaves.

"What is that noise?" Ryan asked and Kirai went very still and Ryan felt him tighten his grip on his arm.

"I think we are about to find out." Kirai said staring straight ahead. Ryan followed the rider's gaze and his eyes went wide.

"That is not possible." Ryan breathed.

"I think the phrase goes: seeing is believing." Elvira supplied unhelpfully.

"Yes but, they can't do that." Ryan gestured his voice taking on a hint of panic.

"Maybe you should tell them that perhaps they don't know." Kirai suggested also unhelpfully. Ryan just shook his head as he watched a huge tree slowly but surely _walk _towards them. Its huge thick roots ripped out of the ground, lifted into the air before coming down with a thump. The tree then dragged itself forward before repeating the process.

"I think we had better run now." Elvira stated and Ryan nodded.

"Good idea," the three turned as one and fled. Without thinking about it Ryan was running towards the pull. It was stronger than ever now and Ryan found it difficult to resist. He just hoped that Alviss was ok. It would be easy to get lost in this featureless grey forest. Ryan stumbled over a root and Kirai pulled him to his feet.

"Don't let your mind wander!" Kirai shouted and Ryan forced himself to think about the task in hand. A root shot out and almost wacked him over the head. Ryan yelled and skidded to a halt. More trees were ripping up their roots and chasing them now. Another root whipped out and almost took Elvira's head off.

"Come on!" Ryan grabbed Elvira's hand and pulled her forward. "This is insane." Ryan muttered as he ducked and dodged the roots of trees that tried to capture them. Who had ever heard of moving demon eating trees? A root whipped out and knocked Ryan over sending him spinning head over heels. Ryan heard a scream and he struggled to his feet to see a tree lifting Elvira into the air by her ankle.

"Aaahhh! Let me go you stupid tree!" Elvira screamed swiping at the thick root with her swords. Elvira might as well have been hitting a stone wall.

"Elvira!" Ryan scrambled to his feet. Hot liquid dripped down his face and Ryan brushed his hand against it. In the grey light the liquid was black but as the smell of blood filled the air Ryan realised that he had cut his left temple on a sharp rock.

"Come on Ryan!" Ryan looked up as Kirai grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Kirai started running but Ryan dug his heels in.

"No we can't leave, what about Elvira?" Ryan shouted just as the sound of howling filled the air.

"We will be dog food if we don't run now!" Kirai shouted back forcibly pulling Ryan along behind him. Ryan looked over his shoulder but already the tree holding Elvira was disappearing back into the forest. Ryan felt despair fill him as he allowed Kirai to drag him deeper into the forest. They ran as the sound of howling grew ever closer. The pull was almost stronger than Kirai's grasp now and it was starting to hurt. Ryan and Kirai skidded to a halt as they came to what could only be described as a wall of trees. The trees were packed so close together nothing could be seen between the trunks.

"What now?" Ryan panted as the howling grew closer and the sound of snarling made the hairs on Ryan's neck stand up.

"This way," Kirai gasped pulling Ryan along. Kirai stopped after a short while and pointed. There was a narrow gap just big enough for one person between two trees. "Through there!" Ryan stepped forward then stopped as a wave of malice washed over him.

"No it doesn't feel right." Ryan stepped back shaking his head.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Kirai yelled back. Ryan could hear the creatures coming closer. He took a breath then threw himself forward at the gap. It was a tight fit but he managed to wriggle through.

Ryan fell on the other side in an undignified heap. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed Kirai's hand as the rider wriggled through the gap. Ryan pulled as the sound of pounding paws thundered in his ear drums. Ryan heaved and with a loud pop Kirai flew through the gap and fell on top of Ryan. The creatures leapt at the gap snapping and snarling but even the smallest ones were too big to fit through. Kirai rolled off Ryan and stood up helping Ryan to his feet. The creatures turned and ran away howling as they went. Silence fell once more broken only by the boys' heavy breathing.

"Hello there boys," Kirai and Ryan whipped around to see Ashi standing behind them with a smile on her face, "So good of you to come all this way."

"Ashi," Kirai hissed making Ashi's grin widen.

"Why my dear brother how does it feel to be home at last?" Ashi spread her arms wide and Kirai narrowed his eyes at her. Ryan glanced around taking in their surroundings. They were standing in a clearing that formed perfect circle. In the centre of the circle was a black box sitting on a rectangular shaped grey slab of stone supported by four short stone pillars at each corner. The slab was raised to waist height and the box was shaped like a coffin. Ryan felt his heart jolt in his chest.

"_It is him,_" A voice echoed in Ryan's mind. Ryan jumped as he recognised Liam's voice.

"Liam?" Ryan asked but a different voice answered him.

"I'm afraid my brother can not help you now." Ryan froze as a black smoke drifted out of the black coffin and wafted towards him. Ryan knew to whom the voice belonged the moment he heard it speak.

"Alexander," Ryan breathed and the voice chuckled. The sound sent shivers down Ryan's spine.

"So my dear brother has mentioned me, has he?" Alexander, Liam's twin brother, chuckled with glee. "At least that gets introductions out of the way." _You knew it was him didn't you? _Ryan sent the thought to Liam. _You knew it was your brother who was behind all this. _

"_I thought it was but I wasn't sure until now. I am sorry Ryan._" Liam's voice was strained as if talking caused him pain.

"Hello Prince," David stepped out of the shadows, "I do hope my servant treated you well on your long journey." David glanced at Kirai who glared at him.

"I am not your servant!"

"Oh come on boy, why do you think you are here?" David grinned as he stepped forward. His hair was un-brushed and his face unshaven. Ryan thought he looked quite mad with his large grin and wide eyes. "I never loosened my control over you for a second. You brought me the Prince like I told you to and you got rid of his friends as well."

"Kirai, what is he talking about?" Ryan asked turning to Kirai. Suspicion wormed its way into his mind and took root.

"I was acting on my own!" Kirai yelled but there was a note of desperation in his voice as if he was trying to convince himself of this as much as anyone else.

"Those creatures did not attack us until we were well into the forest with no hope of escaping." Ryan said slowly. "They split us up and you managed to escape from them. Then Elvira was captured and the creatures chased us right here."

"My Lord and Master can not rise from his prison without you Prince," David turned to Ryan, "and here he is."

"No I had nothing to do with it! I am here to defeat you!" Kirai shouted and David smirked.

"Give it your best shot." Kirai flinched but didn't move. David laughed. "I have complete control over you; you can't do anything unless I say so." Kirai snarled but he still didn't move.

"You need me to set you free?" Ryan whispered turning back to Alex. The spirit's body shifted in a nonexistent breeze and a delighted chuckle echoed around the clearing.

"I do indeed, but I am willing to make a deal. If you help me I will grant you a place by my side once I have conquered this world. You would be one of the most powerful beings in this world. People would come for miles just to kiss the ground you walk on. You would be respected and feared by millions. There would be nothing you couldn't have." The darkness that made up Alex's body swept around the clearing as if the proposal excited him. "So what do you say?"

"I will never help you." Ryan said without hesitation. "You used me to attack my own people and my family. You killed my two best friends. I will never forgive you for that!" Ryan's voice rose to a shout.

"Dead? Oh my dear boy your little friends are not dead, at least not yet." Alex giggled and there was a great groaning as one of the trees surrounding the clearing moved aside. Another tree appeared behind it and dragged itself into the clearing. Wrapped up in one root was Elvira and in another was Alviss. Their mouths were covered so they couldn't speak. Elvira still had her swords but Alviss had lost his. Both were alive but pretty banged up. Alviss' left leg and right arm were bleeding and Elvira had a nasty head wound and cuts on her right face and side.

"Alviss! Elvira!" Ryan felt relief rush through him to see them both alive. "Release them!" Ryan commanded but Alex just laughed.

"If you give me your word that you will help me in my quest I will gladly let them go, otherwise…" Alex trailed off. Ryan turned as he heard Elvira give a muffled scream. The root was tightening around her waist threatening to crush her ribs. Ryan glanced at Alviss and saw him scrunch his face up in pain as the same treatment happened to him. "So what is your answer boy?"

"_You already know the answer Ryan_." Liam's voice was full of sadness as it echoed in his mind. Ryan closed his eyes then opened them again and looked directly at Alex.

"My friends would never forgive me if I sold myself to you for them. The answer is still no." Alex seemed to sigh as if he had expected this answer but it saddened him anyway.

"As to be expected from my brother's reincarnation, so stubborn and stupid." Alex sighed.

"But," Ryan smiled as he tightened his grip on his sword, "I do not intend to give up without a fight." Ryan drew his sword and closed his eyes and let his power fill him. His clothes and hair swirled around in an unseen wind. His eyes glowed blue as the White Tiger granted his wish.

"Ashi stop him!" David ordered.

"Yes master!" Ashi drew her sword and jumped forward her green eyes burning. Ryan dodged her attack and raised his sword to counter attack. Their blades met in a ringing clashed of steal and sparks flew outwards.

"And so the war begins." David whispered in delight.

*End chapter*

Reviews are always welcome.


	8. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM but I do own my OC's

Yes I am finally back! I have had this chapter done for a while but I've been busy and I didn't want to post this before I did a spell check. Anyway, I will try to update sooner next time. (Yes I know I always say that but we only have about three chapters left now)

Enjoy and don't forget a review.

Chapter eight: The Final Battle

Without the White Tiger power, Ryan would already be dead. Ashi was as fast and deadly as a striking snake only to back out of range before Ryan could return the blow. The White Tiger made Ryan faster and stronger but Ashi was still a match for him. Sparks flew from their swords as they met with a crash. The sound rolled around the clearing making it sound as if a whole army was fighting. Ryan shoved Ashi backwards making her run backwards in order to keep her balance. If either of them fell then they would be dead. Ashi wasn't playing by the rules so Ryan couldn't afford to either. He used every dirty trick he knew in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Wolfram would be ashamed of him for fighting this way. Ryan consoled himself with the thought that his dad would be far more upset if he was killed.

Ryan stepped back to give himself a second to breathe before Ashi came at him again. They had only been fighting for a few minutes but it felt like hours already. His arms burned from the effort of blocking Ashi attacks and it was through sheer force of will that his hands weren't shaking. Sweat poured off him in rivers and his chest heaved as he fought for breath. Ryan could feel his heart pounding hard inside his chest pumping much needed blood to his muscles. Ryan took a moment to wipe the sweat from his brow. He licked his lips and tasted salt on his tongue.

"Need a rest do you demon?" Ashi challenged her eyes bright. Her lips twisted into a smirk. Ryan hated how calm and composed she looked. If it wasn't for the trickle of sweat running down her temple or the way her chest rose and fell, Ryan wouldn't think she had been fighting at all.

"I'm fine," Ryan snarled feeling his powers swirl inside him. Ashi laughed cruelly before jumping forward. But she jumped too late. Ryan released the power that had been building up inside him as a shockwave. Ashi was knocked backwards and sent sprawling on the ground. Ryan turned from her to check on Alviss and Elvira. They were still wrapped up in the roots of the tree and from the way they were fighting their bonds they were still alive. Ryan moved to check on the spirit, Alex, but he seemed to have vanished for the moment. David was still watching Kirai who seemed to be frozen on the spot. Ryan heard Ashi groan and he glanced over his shoulder. She was already getting to her feet, he didn't have much time. Ryan ran towards the tree holding his friends. He saw Alviss's eyes widen at his approach and the water demon shook his head frantically.

"Elvira!" Ryan shouted and she turned her gaze towards him. Ryan pulled a short dagger from his belt and drew his arm back. He saw Elvira nod. He had to careful; if he missed he could kill her. Ryan paused then threw the blade. The knife spun through the air the blade catching the light as it headed straight towards Elvira. For one horrible moment Ryan thought he had misjudged, that the dull grey light had put off his aim, but the blade flew true. It buried itself into the root just below Elvira's hand.

Ryan stepped back feeling elation burst through him for the first time since they had started on this journey. If Elvira could get her hand free then she could use her swords to free herself, and Alviss since he had lost his sword. Elvira's eyes went wide and she motioned with her head. Ryan spun around just in time to catch Ashi's blade with his own. His arm buckled under the contact making him fall on his butt on the ground. Ashi stood over him her green eyes blazing.

"I'll kill you, you pathetic little worm!" Ashi screamed pulling a knife from her boot. Ryan kicked out knocking Ashi off balance before rolling away from her blade and scrambling to his feet.

"No Ashi we need him alive remember!" David turned towards Ashi his back to Kirai. Ashi paused staring at Ryan in undisguised hatred. Ryan allowed his eyes to flick back to Kirai. The rider was standing unnaturally still as if invisible chains were holding him in place. David claimed that Kirai had led them here under his orders but Ryan wasn't sure if that was true. True the evidence was stacked against him but if he was truly working for David then why wasn't he joining the fight? Ryan had no chance against Ashi and Kirai combined and David knew that. So why wasn't Kirai attacking him?

:-:

Kirai had never felt so helpless in his whole life. Even when he was young and David was training him to be the perfect killer he had never felt so weak. David would set the four of them against each other to test their strength. Kirai would always lose because he was the only one not willing to do his brother and sisters real harm. He would often find himself stitching together cut flesh and mending broken bones inflicted by the ones he saw as his family. Kirai had tried to cut those feelings of family out of him but they stayed, buried underneath layers of denial and hate. Now he was helpless. His body forced to remain still by David's will.

"Have you learnt your place yet?" David stepped closer and Kirai could see the sweat rolling down David's face. "Have you learnt that you belong to me?"

"N-never," Kirai gasped out through gritted teeth.

"What a shame," David smirked and suddenly Kirai's body was filled with pain. It was as if hot needles were being pushed into his skin. David's hold on his body prevented him from screaming but a pained whimper still escaped. "You should stop fighting me Kirai it would be so much easier for you." David smirked and the pain faded leaving Kirai breathless and shaking. Kirai narrowed his eyes and glared with all the hate he could muster at David. He heard Ashi curse at Ryan and David turned to stop Ashi from dealing a killing blow. Kirai narrowed his eyes at David's back. Rule one of battle was never turn your back to anything but a corpse. _That is the last mistake you are ever going to make, _Kirai thought as he took a small step forward.

:-:

"Where are you looking?" Ashi leapt forward and Ryan only just had time to duck under her sword before it removed his head from his shoulders. "You should be looking at me!" Ashi swiped for his head again and Ryan blocked it feeling his arm shake with the impact. His hand was throbbing and he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Ashi attacks just had so much power behind them. Ryan ran backwards to put some space between himself and Ashi. He glanced sideways at Elvira. She had the knife and was sawing at the root that was wrapped around her body. Fortunately it seemed the tree couldn't feel it as it was doing nothing to stop her.

"Ahh!" Ryan jerked backwards as Ashi's blade cut into his skin. A long thin red line appeared across the top of his right arm. Blood splattered the ground and Ryan hissed in pain.

"There you go again, see what happens when you take your eyes off your opponent?" Ashi laughed and jumped forward. Ryan leapt backwards his arm throbbing in time with his heart beat. His back connected with something hard and Ryan twisted around in surprise. He had reached the coffin in the centre of the clearing. The hard black wood dug into his back making his skin crawl. Suddenly Ashi was pinning him against the wood. Her sword was at his throat forcing his head back at a painful angle. Her left arm was clamped around his right wrist forcing his sword away from her body. The force of her grip made Ryan wonder if she was going to break his wrist. Ashi yanked his arm upwards causing his nerves to scream in agony as she twisted his arm. Ryan yelped in pain and tried to snatch his arm free but Ashi was too strong. Her body was pressed up against his leaving no room to move. They were of equal height so here and now she had the advantage over him.

"Yes," Alex's voice slipped over Ryan like oily water, "do it Ashi." Ryan looked down and for the first time he saw a symbol burned into the black wood that was Alex's coffin. The white symbol formed an intricate pattern of swirls and foreign letters surrounding the shape of a tiger's head. Suddenly Ryan understood that the symbol was for: it was a lock. It had kept Alex locked inside his prison since the day Liam defeated him in battle. Ryan watched as his blood dripped from his shoulder wound and landed on the symbol. He felt his eyes widen as the symbol began to glow.

"Soon my master will be free," Ashi whispered the green of her eyes almost completely swallowed by the black of her pupils. "And you will be the one that set him free."

"No!" Ryan shoved Ashi back taking her by surprise. Ashi stumbled backwards letting go of Ryan's wrist. Ryan stepped away from the coffin clutching his arm to his chest.

"Too late," Alex's voice whispered as the symbol burned white hot. Suddenly David was standing before the coffin holding a necklace. Ryan squinted at the blue gem hanging on the end of the black cord. It looked very familiar.

**-:-**

"Wolf have you seen my pendent?" Yuri asked his voice muffled as he was currently half under the bed. Wolfram glanced at his husband and tried not to think about how cute Yuri looked on his knees with his butt up in the air.

"Which pendent are we talking about?" Wolfram asked turning back to his mirror to fix his hair.

"The one Conrad gave me, the blue pendent with Julia's crest inside it." Yuri emerged from under the bed with bits of fluff in his hair and down his jacket. Wolfram tutted and stood up to fix his husband's hair and clothes.

"Where did you see it last?"

"I was wearing it not that long ago," Yuri rubbed his neck, "I can't think what I've done with it. With all the madness that has been going on around here I haven't had time to think about it."

"Did you leave it in the bathroom?" Wolfram asked putting his head to one side. "You usually take it off to have a bath."

"I checked in there this morning." Yuri sighed and looked away. Wolfram gave his mournful husband a hug.

"Don't worry wimp I'm sure we will find it. Its not like it grew legs and walked off is it?" Wolfram smiled and Yuri tried to smile back but it came out rather weak.

"I hope I do find it, I was going to…." Yuri trailed off with a sigh. Wolfram frowned and placed a hand on Yuri's cheek.

"What is it?"

"I was going to give it to Ryan on his 16th birthday." Yuri admitted with a sigh. "Since it had protected me for so long I hoped it would protect Ryan as well." Wolfram went quiet as the mention of his son. A hand slipped down to rub his flat belly were his second child lay sleeping.

"Then we had better find hadn't we." Wolfram forced a smile onto his face. "After all, Ryan will be home soon and I'm sure he would love that gift." Yuri blinked before smiling gently.

"Yeah, he would like it wouldn't he?" There was a moment of silence as the parents thought about their lost son. Yuri glanced at Wolfram as if he was going to say something but changed his mind and looked away again.

"What is it Yuri?"

"Do you think we did the right thing leaving finding Ryan to Gwendal and Josak?" Yuri blurted out without meaning to. The worry had been niggling away inside his mind for days but he hadn't wanted to say anything for fear of putting undue pressure on Wolfram in his condition.

"Yuri, our days of running around the country on wild missions are over." Wolfram took Yuri's hand in his. "We have responsibilities here we can't ignore. Gwendal and Josak are this country's best trackers, if anyone can find our son it is them. We must have faith."

"Faith," Yuri muttered with a sigh. It was proving to be difficult to have faith in anything these days.

"Besides, if we were not here we wouldn't be able to sort out this mess with the Kingdom of Moob now would we?" Wolfram reminded Yuri with a smile. Yuri nodded realising that what Wolfram said was the truth although it still bothered him that he couldn't search for his son himself. Shortly after Gwendal and Josak's departure a messenger from the Kingdom of Moob, who's Lord was at least partly responsible for Ryan's kidnapping and the resulting battle, had arrived under the flag of truce. The Lord of the country had apparently committed suicide after learning of the failure of the attack on Shinmakoku. The Lord's son, Henry, had taken over his father's position and wanted to negotiate a peace treaty with Yuri.

Wolfram had been livid when he heard the news and it had taken Yuri a long time to calm him down enough to have a sensible conversation. Wolfram wanted the Kingdom of Moob to suffer for their actions but Yuri's 'no war' policy still remained true. Now the young Lord was a guest at Blood Pledge Castle to negotiate for peace between their two Kingdoms. There was a knock at the door and Wolfram called for the guard to come in.

"Sir, everyone is ready and waiting for you in the conference room." The guard reported.

"Thank you, we shall come at once." Yuri nodded and the guard stepped back with a bow. "Come on Wolfram, we have peace to negotiate."

"I still think I should set the little brat on fire." Wolfram muttered darkly as he followed his husband out of their room.

"No," Yuri said firmly.

"Maybe just singe him a little then?" Wolfram grinned evilly and Yuri sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**-:-**

It was the most frustrating feeling in the world. Watching the one he cared most about in the world being hurt and he was powerless to stop it. Alviss struggled fruitlessly against his bonds. The tree root only tightened in response to his struggles further cutting off his oxygen supply. Alviss craned his neck to look at Elvira. She seemed to be almost through her bonds using the knife Ryan gave her. Well, he threw it at her but the principle was the same. Alviss looked back at Ryan. He was currently pressed against the black coffin while Ashi pinned him with her body.

Alviss felt a rush of white hot jealousy burn through him. He knew Ryan wasn't interested in Ashi at all but it still angered him to see her body against his like that. As if they were lovers sneaking a private moment while the parents were not watching. Alviss felt sick when he saw Ryan's blood fall onto the coffin lid. There seemed to be a white shape on the coffin lid but it was too far away for Alviss to make it out. Suddenly the shape was glowing and Ryan had pushed Ashi away from him. Alviss tried make out what was going on as David stepped forwards so he was standing before the coffin holding something out in front of him. Ryan was standing to the right of the coffin while Ashi was on the left next to David.

Alviss squinted trying to see what David was holding. It looked like a necklace. Suddenly Ryan jumped forward his sword cutting towards David. Ashi jumped between her master and Ryan their blades meeting with an ear ringing clash. Ashi forced Ryan back, away from David who seemed to be chanting or something. Alviss glanced at Elvira hoping to plead with his eyes for her to hurry up but his attention was taken by Kirai. The rider had been standing as still as a statue since they arrived in this clearing. Alviss didn't know what to make of it all. Had the rider been working for David this whole time? Alviss knew his mistrust of Kirai was mainly due to his jealousy at Kirai's feelings towards Ryan. Just the idea of someone stealing Ryan's heart from him terrified Alviss. He had loved Ryan for so long, watching him from the shadows waiting for Ryan to recognise him as more than a friend. Alviss couldn't lose Ryan now, not when there was a glimmer of hope that Ryan could feel the same way about him, it would kill him.

Alviss frowned as he watched Kirai take one slow step forward and then another. Kirai's eyes were fixed on David and his movements were slow and jerky as if weights were attached to his feet which he had to drag along behind him. Alviss glanced at Ryan and Ashi again. They were locked in battle once again. Their swords flashing in the dim light only added a strange beauty to their deadly dance. Alviss could see that Ryan was getting tired but he was moving with a grace and speed that Alviss had never seen before. Alviss's eyes flicked back to Kirai who was still making painfully slow progress towards David. _What are you doing Kirai? _

:-:

Kirai was focused on one thing only: killing David. As soon as David began the ritual to raise Alex his control over Kirai's underworld spirit waned. Now Kirai could move and the fool wasn't looking at him. Ashi was busy fighting Ryan. Kirai was impressed that Ryan had lasted so long against her really. It had to be his new found powers that were helping him out. Kirai didn't glance in Ryan's direction even though part of him wanted to. Part of him wanted to help Ryan fight Ashi but Kirai knew that was foolish. He couldn't help Ryan in this condition. He had to kill David, only then would he be free.

Kirai took a deep breath and forced his body to move another step forward. One more step. One more step. Kirai repeated the mantra in his head forcing all other thoughts to flee his mind. His vision narrowed until the only thing he could see was David's back. Everything around him became muted and distant. Kirai drew his sword, the whisper of metal against leather strangely comforting. David didn't turn or make any motion that he had heard him. All his attention was fixed on bringing Alex back from the prison he had been trapped inside. Kirai cared nothing for some long dead spirit, he just wanted his revenge.

Kirai was only a few paces behind David now. He raised his sword and forced his body to jerk forwards. David turned at the last moment but it was too late. Kirai felt his blade slip through the skin between ribs as easily as a hot knife through butter. David opened his mouth in shock his eyes wide. Kirai grinned as blood slipped from David's lips to trickle over his chin.

"I do not belong to you, you bastard." Kirai gasped out as David crumpled to his knees at his feet. Kirai pulled his sword free and David fell back against the stone table holding up the black coffin. The table propped David up so he looked like he was just sitting slumped on the ground with his legs straight out in front on him. Kirai stumbled backwards as the ground eagerly soaked up David's life blood. As the rest of the world came back into focus Kirai could hear Ashi screaming.

:-:

Ryan jerked back in surprise as Ashi screamed. She was looking over his shoulder but Ryan didn't dare look over his shoulder to see what she was looking at. Ashi just stood still for a moment before her lips curled back in a feral snarl. Ashi jumped forward with a scream and Ryan dodged sideways but he didn't need to have bothered. Ashi's anger wasn't directed at him. Ryan turned as Ashi ran past him to see David crumpled at the base of the stone table blood covering his jacket and seeping into the ground below him. Kirai was standing before David his sword covered in blood. Ashi jumped on Kirai sending him stumbling backwards. Kirai fell and Ashi stood over him her black hair sticking to her face and her eyes blazing.

"You killed him!" Ashi screamed her sword hovering over Kirai's heart. "How could you kill our father?"

"He is nothing to me!" Kirai snapped back his ice blue eyes blazing defiance. "I'm glad he's dead and I am glad I was the one to kill him." Ashi gave a wordless cry and raised her sword. Ryan acted without thinking. He was running before his brain had a chance to think about what he was doing. Ryan slammed into Ashi knocking her off balance. Ashi stumbled and turned to him her eyes sending daggers into him. Ryan thrust forward with his sword at the same time she did. The world went still.

"No, it's not possible." Ashi breathed looking down. Ryan's sword was buried in the soft flesh of her stomach almost to the hilt. Blood ran down Ryan's sword and slowly dripped to the ground. The light in Ashi's eyes dimmed as she fell backwards.

"You lose," Ryan breathed as he pulled his sword from Ashi's gut. Ashi stared up at him and her lips twisted into one last smirk.

"You haven't won yet," she gasped out blood splattering her lips. Ryan raised his sword and plunged it into her chest killing her instantly. Ryan released his sword and stepped back from Ashi's dead body.

"Why did you do that?" Kirai asked glancing up at Ryan.

"Which part: the saving of you or killing her?" Ryan licked his lips and glanced at Kirai who was still on the ground. Kirai stood up and glanced at Ashi's body.

"Both really, but more importantly: why did you end her suffering by dealing a killing blow?"

"Because I am not a heartless monster who takes pleasure in other's suffering." Ryan smiled weakly and Kirai looked surprised for a moment before he also smiled. Ryan gasped in pain and placed his hand over his left hip. Kirai's eyes went wide as he saw blood dripping off of Ryan's fingers.

"You're hurt!" Kirai exclaimed reaching for the wound but Ryan shook his head.

"Its not deep, I will be ok. It seems Ashi has very good aim." Ryan laughed without humour then grimaced in pain. Kirai frowned and opened his mouth to argue when he was cut off.

"I hate to break up the bonding moment but you seem to have forgotten about me." Ryan jumped and spun around. Standing in front of them with a smirk was…

"Liam?" Ryan asked but the person shook his head.

"Oh no my dear boy, I am Alexander and you are mine." Ryan felt his heart freeze in his chest. The boy standing before him looked young, 19 at the most, but his eyes were cold. Just like when Ryan spoke to Liam he was struck by how similar his features where to Alex's. Alex's jet black hair reached his waist and he was wearing dark blue strange looking clothes. His eyes were a bright blue and they seemed to look straight through him and into his very soul. Alex and Liam were completely identical in facial features but their aura was different. When Ryan was around Liam he sensed a great sadness but also kindness. All Ryan felt now was a mind numbing hatred and coldness.

"I am not afraid of you," Ryan stated moving closer to his sword. He could feel the White Tiger stirring inside him and His power was a comfort. His wound sent hot flares of pain through him but Ryan managed not to flinch. Alex laughed: a cruel sound without humour.

"You should be my little demon." Alex moved so fast he was just a blur. Suddenly Ryan was hanging from a hand around his throat. Alex smirked and his fingers tightened around Ryan's throat making him choke.

"Ryan," Kirai moved towards them but Alex flicked a finger and Kirai was thrown back against the ground and held still.

"Don't interfere rider," Alex tutted, "I shall have to re-train you." Kirai glared but didn't say anything. Alex turned his gaze back to Ryan. "All that is left to do here is think of the best way to kill you." Alex laughed as Ryan choked his eyes rolling up in his head as he almost passed out. Alex suddenly let go of Ryan and he fell in a crumpled heap on the ground. "How pathetic, even my brother put up more a fight than this." Ryan closed his eyes as he gulped down air and wondered how he was going to defeat this monster.

:-:

The momentary relief at seeing Ryan kill Ashi vanished the moment the figure rose from the coffin like something out of a gruesome horror story. Alviss tried to shout a warning but his voice was too muffled to be heard. Then Alex, or whatever his name was, had Ryan by the throat and Kirai was unmoving on the ground. Alviss turned his gaze to Elvira just in time to see her cut through the last on her bonds. The tree gave a peculiar groaning noise as Elvira cut through its root and swung herself into the branches. The tree groaned again and new roots flew into the air and tried to snatch at Elvira. Alviss guessed that a tree's language skills were somewhat limited by the lack of vocal cords.

"That's it tree, I have had it with you!" Elvira shouted and the blue jewels on her swords began to glow. Elvira jumped into the air, crossed her arms so the sword in her left hand touched her right shoulder and visa versa, then she swiped at the air spreading her arms wide. Blue light exploded from her swords and fanned out. The tree was knocked over and the root holding Alviss was cut releasing him. Alviss fell in an ungraceful heap on the ground while Elvira landed gently on her feet. The tree gave one last groan before it went still. For a moment the only sound was Alviss's heavy breathing. Then someone started clapping.

"What a performance, well done indeed!" Alviss turned to see Alex clapping his hands smirking at them gleefully. "I could use people like you in my army." He glanced at Alviss who scrambled to his feet and reached for his sword only to remember that he had lost it. _Blast, _Alviss thought as Alex smirked.

"I would rather die than help you." Elvira snarled her blades still glowing faintly in the gloom. Alex sighed heavily as if this answer troubled him greatly.

"What a shame, such a waste of natural talent." Alex titled his head and examined Elvira. "You are a human are you not?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Elvira snapped.

"My goal is to rid this world of demons and leave it for the humans!" Alex spread his arms with a manic smile. "Wouldn't you like that? You would never have to live in fear of demons hurting you or your family anymore."

"You've been dead a long time so let me bring you up to speed on current events." Elvira stood up tall and glared at Alex. "The current Maoh has united the human and Mazoku kingdoms under one banner. No human lives in fear of the Mazoku attacking them anymore." Alviss was surprised by the passion and pride in Elvira's voice before he remembered that Elvira had lived in Shinmakoku all her life.

"Oh how sweet the little human believes the demon scum's lies." Alex looked at Elvira with something close to pity.

"It's not a lie," Ryan gasped out suddenly. Alviss glanced at his friend to see him rubbing his throat. Ryan's voice was raspy but strong. "My father changed the old ways so that human and Mazoku could live together without fear! My father has been ruling for over 17 years and there hasn't been a single war!"

"Oh yes I had forgotten that you are a Prince." Alex clapped his hands together in mock glee. "Well I'm sorry _Your Highness _but I have lived a lot longer than 17 years and I know that war is as inevitable as death." Alex's eyes narrowed in anger. "I have seen my people suffer under the heel of the demons for too long to just shrug it away."

"So you're going to wipe out the Mazoku because of past history?" Alviss shouted his hands balling into fists. "That's so…." Alviss paused trying to find the right word, "melodramatic!"

"Hmm, maybe but I'm going to anyway." Alex grinned.

"Why?" Ryan spat trying to get back onto his feet.

"Why? Because I can of course." Alex sounded surprised at Ryan's question. Alviss felt his blood boil at Alex's arrogant answer. "Now, that's enough talking, its time to start my little cleansing project. And what better way to start taking over the world than by killing the Maoh's brat?"

Ryan was dimly aware of Alviss's shout before he was flying through the air. The ground spun crazily before he crashed into one of the trees that marked the edge of the clearing. Pain exploded in his skull and white lights flashed before his eyes. For a moment everything went fuzzy and Ryan thought he was going to pass out. Once the ground came back into focus Ryan raised his head and saw Elvira hovering about a foot above the ground while she struggled. Alviss appeared to be tied in invisible ropes on the ground. It was then Ryan realised that Alex still had his powers, and they were far greater than his own.

_You can do this Ryan, _Liam's voice echoed in his mind. Ryan jumped slightly before relaxing to Liam's familiar tone.

"I can't," Ryan whispered, "he's too strong."

_I may be able to help you there. _Liam's voice was clear and Ryan knew what Liam was suggesting at once.

"Liam, can you do this? He is your brother." Ryan whispered as he pushed himself to his knees.

_He stopped being my brother a long time ago. _Liam's voice was still strong but Ryan could hear an underlying sadness to it. Ryan stood up his legs shaking and his body hurting. If Liam could do this, then so could he.

"Let's do it."

:-:

Alviss wriggled this way and that but Alex's invisible ropes held him tight. Alviss wanted to scream with frustration. Why was he always being tied up? He heard Elvira scream as Alex threw her up in the air only catching her at the last second. Elvira swords were both stuck in the ground were they had been snatched from her after Alex threw Ryan against the tree. Alviss tried to see Ryan but the invisible bonds kept him from moving his head.

"You know, you look rather good all tied up like that." Alex mused as he eyed Alviss. "You can be quite attractive when you're not talking." Alviss gave Alex his best death glare but it only made Alex laugh. Alex stepped closer and knelt down to breathe on Alviss's face. "Maybe I should keep you alive, taking over the world is a lengthy business after all and I will need something to keep me occupied." Alex ran a hand down Alviss's face. Alviss felt his skin crawl and were Alex touched him his skin burned. Alviss shook his head the best he could and tried to snatch his head away. "Well –"

"Alexander!" A voice boomed making Alex stop talking. Alex stood up and turned. Alviss craned his neck to see what was going on. His eyes went wide at the sight before him.

:-:

Ryan felt the power course through his veins. His whole body glowed blue and his hair and clothes rippled around his body in a non-existent breeze. The very air seemed to tremble before his power. Ryan wasn't alone though. He could feel Liam inside him helping to channel their combined strength. Ryan walked forwards towards Alex who was staring at him in surprise. Ryan had seen Alex touching Alviss and it ignited something deep inside him. Fury burst forth like a caged lion and the air crackled with it.

"So my brother and his reincarnation have joined forces against me?" Alex hummed and dropped Elvira from where she had been hovering just above the ground. "It still won't be enough."

Alex's power surged forward and Ryan raised his right hand and held it out palm outwards. Alex's power hit the invisible barrier and was pushed aside. Ryan studied Alex's power and noticed the black tinge to Alex's magic. His on the other hand, was a pale blue almost white colour. _The power to protect will always be stronger than the power to destroy. _The words flowed around Ryan's head as he stepped forward again pushing Alex's magic aside.

"I will not lose to some spoiled child having a temper tantrum!" Ryan roared as his power swirled around him. Alex snarled and gave a sharp whistle. Ryan frowned in confusion before he heard the sound of howling. Those wolf-like beasts were back. The trees parted to let the flood of black bodies into the clearing. _My friends, _Ryan turned to face the new threat. If those beasts got a hold of his friends they would be ripped apart.

_Ryan be careful, you must not use too much power at once! _Liam called to him but Ryan shook his head.

_I must help them, _Ryan threw up protective barriers around his friends. The shields were domed in shape and glowed a light blue. The wolf like creatures threw themselves at the barriers but the shields held strong.

"Ryan –" Alviss was climbing to his feet.

"No Alviss, stay inside the shield it will protect you!" Ryan called. The beasts howled and threw themselves at Ryan, teeth snapping and red eyes glowing. Ryan knocked them flying before conjuring creatures of his own. Tendrils of his power sank into the ground only to rise again and take shape. White wolves with blue eyes rose from the ground and snapped their teeth. Their bodies shimmered and glowed in the grey light. Their growls filled the clearing sounding like a small thunderstorm. Ryan gave a silent command and the white wolves rushed forward and attacked the black wolves.

As the air was torn with the sound of wolves fighting Ryan found himself knocked down onto his back. Ryan gasped the wind knocked out of him. He opened his eyes to see Alex straddling his hips while he lay prone on his back. Alex held a long black sword in his right hand. Alex's eyes burned and his lips were twisted into a manic smile. Ryan felt the tip of the sword touch his throat.

"Now you are mine," Alex whispered and the pressure against Ryan's throat increased. _I'm going to die, _the thought went through Ryan's mind and he felt his breathe hitch in his chest. This was it, after everything that had happened; evil was going to win after all.

"Not today!" A voice shouted and Ryan blinked in surprise as Alex gave a yell of pain. Ryan turned his head to see Alviss standing behind Alex holding his sword. Ryan blinked in shock thinking that Alviss must have pulled it from Ashi's body and even though he could have been killed by the black wolves, he'd still left the safety of the shield Ryan had created to come to Ryan's aid. A rush of warmth that Ryan didn't understand flowed through his body in response to Alviss's courage. Alex removed his sword from its place over Ryan's throat and thrust backwards with it trying to cut Alviss's legs. Alviss leaped back out of range yanking the sword from Alex's back as he did so. Ryan kicked Alex off him and rolled to his feet.

"Alviss!" Ryan shouted holding out his hand. Alviss glanced at him before throwing him his sword. Ryan caught the sword in his right hand and the blade started to glow. One of the black wolves leapt on Alviss with a snarl knocking the water user on his back. "No!" Ryan shouted but Alex stepped between them.

"No! You will not defeat me! I have waited too long for victory!" Alex jumped forward his own sword held like a lance in front of him aimed to skewer Ryan through the middle.

_Ryan now! _Liam's voice echoed through Ryan's mind forcing him to push his thoughts of Alviss aside for a moment. Ryan raised his sword to meet Alex's attack. Sword sank into flesh and hot blood spilled onto the ground. The world went still.

*End chapter*

Yes I know, evil cliff hangers…I'll try to update soon ok? Reviews are always welcome ^_^


	9. When the battle is lost and won

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM or any of its characters

Claimer: I, Chop4tess, own this story, its plot, and all of my original characters

Hello! *ducks as objects are thrown at her* Um, yes, it has been awhile since my last update hasn't it? *sheepish* Not to mention I left you with a cliff hanger. Sorry about that. There is a little fluff in this chapter though so hopefully that will make up for the wait.

You can thank the awesome-ness that is the score 'Forbidden Friendship' from the movie 'How To Train Your Dragon' for this chapter. That score just inspired me to write so here I am.

I have started another KKM story called 'Moving On'. It is very different to this story and the two are in no way connected, but if you like I would be grateful if you could read and review it :)

On with the chapter!

Chapter nine: When the battle is lost and won

"Alviss!" Ryan shouted holding out his hand. Alviss glanced at him before throwing him his sword. Ryan caught the sword in his right hand and the blade started to glow. One of the black wolves leapt on Alviss with a snarl knocking the water user on his back. "No!" Ryan shouted but Alex stepped between them.

"No! You will not defeat me! I have waited too long for victory!" Alex jumped forward his own sword held like a lance in front of him aimed to skewer Ryan through the middle.

_Ryan now! _Liam's voice echoed through Ryan's mind forcing him to push his thoughts of Alviss aside for a moment. Ryan raised his sword to meet Alex's attack. Sword sank into flesh and hot blood spilled onto the ground. The world went still.

**:-:**

Ryan blinked in surprise as the situation revealed itself to him. A part of him had expected this outcome, but it was still a shock. It was hard to believe that after all of this, after everything he had been through to get to this point, it was all over. Ryan felt air whoosh into and out of his lungs. He could feel the solid thump of his heart in his chest. Alex was still standing opposite him his blue eyes blazing with hate and his lips twisted into a snarl. Ryan, on the other hand, felt strangely numb inside. It seemed an odd thing to feel, given the situation. Pain lanced through his body reminding him of the situation at hand. Ryan looked down.

As Alex had charged at him Ryan had grabbed Alex's sword with his left hand and twisted it away from his body. The blade had cut deep into his hand and had even broken a few bones in the process. Hot red blood dripped down his hand and onto the ground. The ground seemed eager to soak up his blood as if somehow his life blood would give life to the dead ground. Alex coughed and Ryan's gaze followed his sword from the hilt to where it was buried deep into Alex's gut. Alex coughed again and blood splattered his lips.

A part of Ryan had wondered if a blade would even hurt Alex. After all, Alex was a spirit raised from the dead. Ryan was pretty damn sure that if a blade could hurt spirits then the Sage would have used one to kill Shinou long ago. Ryan had only met the First King turned spirit once before but he had gotten the distinct impression that he greatly irritated the Sage at the best of times.

Alex slipped to his knees the action causing Ryan's blade to slip out of his stomach. Alex gasped and coughed as his blood flowed down his jacket on to the ground. Alex dropped his sword and Ryan let go of the blade and inspected the wound on his hand. There were two parallel cuts, one across the palm of his hand and another across his fingers. His fingers were twitching and his hand shaking slightly. Ryan could see the bones of his fingers were the blade had cut deepest. Ryan knew that if he didn't stem the bleeding then there was a very real probability that he could bleed to death. Ryan felt heat travel from his chest and down his left arm to his hand as the healing powers of the White Tiger kicked into action. Ryan watched in fascination as the broken bones mended and the skin closed back up to leave nothing more than two angry red lines across his hand.

"If you're not too busy I could use a little help over here!" Alviss shouted still fighting off the black wolf that snapped at his throat. Alviss was on his back his arms crossed and pressing against the black wolf's chest trying to put some space between the creature's teeth and his neck. Ryan turned to face Alviss then closed his eyes and let the White Tiger take over completely. Blue coloured air swirled around him and Ryan body was filled with warmth as the White Tiger took form. The sensation was rather like stepping out of a cool shadow and into the warmth of the sun. The outline of the White Tiger appeared over him and bared His teeth. Ryan opened his eyes and looked at the White Tiger in a mix of awe and slight fear. The White Tiger stood as tall as the trees that marked the edge of the clearing and powerful muscles rippled underneath a velvet coat. His coat was of the purest white with stripes of the blackest black. His eyes were crimson pools of wisdom and intelligence while His ivory teeth were as sharp as knives. The White Tiger opened His mouth and roared. Pale blue light exploded outwards from his body and the black wolves howled as they were destroyed, their bodies dissolving back into the nothingness from where they came. The trees swayed and buckled before the White Tiger's power. The pale blue wolves that Ryan had summoned lay down to await their master's command.

Ryan smiled as Alviss flopped back to breathe in relief. He turned his gaze to Elvira next. She appeared to have broken her left leg and a nasty cut adorned her left temple. Blood covered her face and even from this distance Ryan could tell she was in a lot of pain. Ryan glanced lastly at Kirai who was sitting up not far from where Alviss was. Kirai had been bitten by one of the black wolves on his right arm which was bleeding badly. Kirai's face was very pale making the rider's eyes appear bluer than normal.

"No," Alex gasped out trying to stand, "I will not be defeated again." Ryan turned back to his enemy and stepped forward.

"You are defeated; you should accept this and move on." Ryan said his voice soft but strong. Ryan wasn't sure if the words were his, Liam's or the White Tiger's but he knew they were true.

"No!" Alex screamed his eyes burning. He tried to summon his powers but nothing happened. Alex's eyes went wide in surprise and fear. "No, my powers, I can't use them, how…?"

"You are no longer a vessel for my powers." This time is was not Ryan who spoke. The White Tiger stepped forward and looked down at Alex with crimson eyes. "I should have taken your powers when you were defeated all those years ago but I pitied you. I could not remove your powers unless someone defeated you in battle as this young one has done." The White Tiger glanced sideways at Ryan who was overcome with the insane urge to blush. "I will not the same mistake twice." The White Tiger's voice rumbled like a thunderstorm and seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"You, you can't take them away from me!" Alex's eyes were wild and spit flecked his lips. "He…he took everything from me but he could never take my powers." Alex dropped back down to the ground with a cry of pain. Ryan frowned, confused at Alex's choice of words. "Why do I keep on loosing to my brother?" Alex whispered so quietly Ryan almost didn't hear him.

"You were jealous of your brother." Ryan said. It wasn't a question but Alex nodded anyway. "Why?"

"His powers were always better than mine!" Alex yelled glaring up at Ryan with undisguised hatred. "Everyone loved my brother more than me! Just because he was born an hour before I was! I was nothing compared to him! In a room of people I was ignored as everyone looked only at my brother."

"That is not how Liam tells it," Ryan spoke. "From what Liam has told me, you were the one who everyone worshiped."

"Ha!" Alex let out a humourless laugh. "Liam, as you call him, was always the golden boy but he was also stubborn and strong willed. I sucked up to our advisors in the hope that they would show me the respect I deserved! I did everything they asked of me and I agreed with everything they said. Yet my brother, the one with all the naïve notions of peace, was still the favoured child. I wanted to be noticed; I wanted people to see more than my brother's shadow when they looked at me!" Alex spat out a mouthful of blood with a sneer. "And then my brother met _him_ and he took him away from me too."

"Yuuki," Ryan said as understanding dawned on him. "You were in love with Yuuki too." Ryan felt Liam's shock mirroring his own from deep inside him.

"Is it so hard to believe? That twin brothers could love the same person? He was supposed to be my guard but he was re-a-signed at the last moment. I thought I could get Yuuki anyway, I thought I could make him mine." Alex balled his hands into fists in frustration and anger. "Then my guard tells me he saw Yuuki kissing my brother. How could he choose my brother over me? What was so damn special about him? Well I thought the only way I would get what I deserved to have would be if my perfect older brother was no longer around."

"I thought love between two men was forbidden back then, not to mention love between a soldier and his master." Ryan remembered Liam telling him that from back when they first met in the dream world.

"Once I was the leader of my people I would have been able to do whatever I wanted!" Alex snapped. "I could have taken any lover and no one would have been able to tell me otherwise."

"So basically you were a spoiled child who started a war because he didn't get what he wanted." Ryan shook his head in disgust.

"I deserved everything and more that my brother was given! Liam wasn't even grateful! He kept opposing our advisors and making trouble! He fought against his own people leading an army of demon scum! They destroyed our home and all because of my brother!"

"Liam deeply regrets what the mazoku did to your people after the battle." Ryan said softly. "But you started the war; you drove him into exile and forced his hand against you."

"Lies all of it! He stole everything from me! He was already promised to another and yet he still stole Yuuki from me." Alex shook his head black locks flying around his face.

"Liam did not steal anything from you." Ryan looked at Alex in a mixture of contempt and pity. "He followed his heart whereas you just did whatever you wanted to. You used your power to destroy and Liam used his powers to protect, that is why Liam won Yuuki's heart and why he defeated you just like I did today."

"No that's not true! My generals back in the war were idiots who gave me bad advice! The men were cowards who ran away! That is why I lost! Liam poisoned Yuuki's heart against me." Alex looked quite mad with his long black hair hanging loose around his face. Blood dribbled down Alex's chin mixed with salvia. Ryan shook his head but he knew that words would not convince Alex that he was wrong. For years hatred and jealousy had festered inside Alex's heart until it poisoned his whole being. He was beyond saving.

"I am sorry Alexander," Ryan raised his sword and the blade started glowing again. "It is time for you to leave this world and not disturb it again." The White Tiger growled in agreement.

"No wait, have mercy. I beg of you! Don't send me back to that dark place!" Alex screamed trying to grab Ryan's clothes.

"Goodbye Alexander," Ryan spoke the words but they came from Liam. Ryan felt Liam's sadness as Ryan stabbed Alex through the heart. Alexander gave an unearthly scream and cracks filled with blue light appeared over his body. Ryan was thrown backwards as Alexander's body exploded in a flash of blue light. Ryan sat up, his sword still clutched in his hand to see only a blackened patch of ground were Alexander once stood.

"And now it is over, his spirit is gone from this world forever." The White Tiger turned His head to look over the forest. Ryan followed His gaze and saw that the once grey light was steadily becoming brighter, and already the smothering menace that characterised the forest was slowly fading away. "Now the forest will be able to recover from the poison that Alexander's spirit contaminated the ground with."

"So it is over?" Ryan asked hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes," The White Tiger said before looking back at Ryan. "I am weary of the miss-use of my powers Ryan, son of Yuri and Wolfram, so although my gifts will be yours to use until you die, I will not be passing my gift to your children."

"Oh, well that's ok, besides I doubt I will be having any children any time soon." Ryan smiled and the White Tiger chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." Ryan blushed as the White Tiger slowly faded until He disappeared from view.

"I don't know about anyone else," Alviss commented lightly, "but after all this I need a drink." Ryan snorted and walked over to his best friend and knelt beside him. "Ryan?"

"Stay still," Ryan murmured reaching out and placing his hand on Alviss's chest. Alviss sucked in a surprised breath as heat flowed from Ryan's hand into his chest and travelled through his body healing the worst of his injuries.

"Ryan –"

"I know Alviss," Ryan smiled, "I will see to the others then I will answer your question." Ryan stood and made his way over to Elvira. Elvira looked very pale and she was sitting at an awkward angle to keep the weight off her broken leg. She still managed a smile though.

"It seems you saved the day again Ryan. It was almost as if you didn't need us there at all."

"I will always need you, even if it appears I do not." Ryan answered as he placed his hand on Elvira's left leg. Elvira sucked in a breath as Ryan's healing power fixed her broken bones. "I am not nearly as good at healing as Gisela," Ryan said as he removed his hand, "but that should help."

"Thank you Ryan." Elvira leaned forward and kissed Ryan on the cheek making him blush. Ryan nodded and stood up before walking over to Kirai. The rider was lying on his back with his eyes closed. Ryan frowned as worry grew in his chest. The rider's face was pale and there were dark shadows under his eyes.

"Kirai," Ryan knelt beside the rider and shook his shoulder. "Kirai, answer me!" Alviss walked over and glanced down at the rider. Kirai's chest was moving but the breaths were shallow and weak. Kirai slowly opened his eyes and gave Ryan a weak smile.

"Did we win?"

"Yes Kirai, we won."

"Good," Kirai sighed and his eyes started to slip shut again, "now I can die happy."

"Who said anything about dying?" Ryan snapped placing his hand on the jagged tears on Kirai's right arm. Kirai sighed again as the wound repaired itself until only thick red lines remained. Ryan blinked as his vision blurred and the world tilted.

"Whoa easy there Ryan," Alviss grabbed Ryan from behind to steady him. "I'm guessing over using your powers is as dangerous as elemental user over using theirs. You should rest you've done enough."

"But Kirai…" Ryan took a deep breath. He was feeling so weak and helpless right now he doubted he could stand up let alone heal anyone.

"Ryan," Kirai breathed, "my underworld spirit is gone. When you destroyed Alexander my spirit was destroyed with it. I cannot survive without it inside me."

"Hell," Alviss muttered.

"Humph, I thought you above all would be pleased about my death." Kirai joked lightly glancing at Alviss. Alviss grinned and shook his head.

"Yeah me too, but you were true to your word. You helped us out so I guess I owe you one." Alviss answered and Ryan felt his heart thump. How could he have missed the way Alviss's sapphire blue eyes caught the light when he smiled? _Wait, the light?_ Ryan looked up and saw the sun break through the clouds to fill the clearing with sunshine. The blue wolves glittered and shone in the sunlight like pieces of crystal or cut glass.

"Ah, how nice to see the sun one last time," Kirai sighed. "Although I have to say, dying in a place like this is really a drag. I always thought I would go out in a blaze of glory, apparently not." Ryan felt his heart tug painfully in his chest; he didn't want Kirai to die. Maybe Kirai had done bad things in his life, but he had never been given much of a chance to do otherwise. Ryan just wished he could somehow save Kirai so the rider could make up for the things he had done.

_You can save him if you want to. _Liam's words took Ryan by surprise. He thought the spirit had already left. Liam's voice was weak and distant so Ryan shut his eyes and allowed himself to be taken to the dream world that Liam lived in.

The scenery hadn't changed at all. Still the same field of long green grass that swayed in the light wind, the same huge forest of green trees stood to the right and the same green and yellow fields of grass and wheat that spread as far as the eye could see. Ryan turned to smile at Liam who stood behind him.

"You look awful," Ryan blurted out before he could stop himself. Liam chuckled and gave Ryan a smile.

"You're not exactly a picture yourself Ryan." Ryan glanced down and noticed for the first time that he was covered in blood and dirt. Ryan scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "But we are not here to discuss our appearance are we?"

"No," Ryan stepped closer to the spirit, "You said there was a way to save Kirai?" Liam nodded.

"I used the technique myself during the war. The only problem is that the rider has to want to be saved. Many of the riders back in the war didn't want my help and so I couldn't save them. Kirai's injuries will not help and you are very weak as well." Liam sighed and for a moment looked so weary that Ryan felt guilty for still needing his help.

"I'm sure Kirai doesn't want to die," Ryan said reaching out and placing a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Please tell me how to save him." Liam smiled and leaned forward to whisper in Ryan's ear. Ryan nodded as he listened intently. Liam stepped back.

"You have everything you need to save him. I will give you what little energy I have left to help you." Liam closed his eyes and before Ryan could protest he felt his energy levels jump back up filling him with warmth. Liam slumped and fell to the ground.

"Liam!" Ryan hurried to the spirit's side and knelt beside him. Liam gently pushed Ryan's hands away with a smile.

"I have lived long enough Ryan. It is my time to leave this world just as it was my brother's time."

"But, where will you go?" Ryan asked and Liam chuckled.

"Ah that question has led to many a heated debate. Where do we go after we die?" Liam smiled gently at Ryan. "I have no idea but I am not afraid."

"Of course you are not afraid." A third voice entered their conversation making Ryan jump. Liam's eyes went wide and he sat up. Ryan turned his head to see a handsome young man standing before them. He had long dark blond hair tied with a ribbon at the base of his neck. Bright green eyes watched them both and a smirk curled the corners of his lips. "My Ryan isn't afraid of anything." The stranger spoke with a deep but soft voice. Ryan blinked in shock wondering who the hell this guy was and how he knew his name.

"Yuuki," Liam breathed his blue eyes wide. Realisation dawned on Ryan and he felt like hitting himself. Of course, Yuuki would know Liam as Ryan since Ryan was his first name. It was damn confusing sharing the same first name. Yuuki stepped forward and held a hand out to Liam.

"Come, its time for us to go home." Yuuki's eyes shone with love and his voice was so gentle it brought tears to Ryan's eyes. Liam nodded looking close to tears himself.

"I never thought I would see you again." Liam whispered and Yuuki chuckled as he took Liam's hand.

"Not even death could keep us apart my love." Yuuki helped Liam to his feet as Liam gave a weak laugh.

"I always said you should write poetry." Liam leaned against Yuuki as his lover slipped an arm around his waist. It was so tender Ryan felt like he was intruding. He took a step back but the movement brought Yuuki's head around.

"You must be my Ryan's reincarnation." Yuuki spoke and Ryan nodded feeling suddenly bashful. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ryan asked in confusion. The couple slowly began to fade away but both were smiling.

"For everything," Yuuki said simply with a smirk.

"You must go now Ryan," Liam smiled, "Your friends need you."

"Goodbye," Ryan whispered as the couple faded from view. The dream world began to dissolve and fade as it no longer had Liam's power to keep it alive. Ryan closed his eyes and returned to the real world.

"Ryan, are you ok?" Ryan opened his eyes to see Alviss staring at him worriedly. Ryan reached up and felt tears on his face. Ryan gave a watery laugh and wiped his face clean.

"I was just saying goodbye to an old friend." Ryan said softly. Alviss frowned then comprehension dawned.

"So he's gone?"

"Yes," Ryan reached out and placed his right hand on Kirai's chest. "But he gave me some advice before he left." Ryan leaned forward bracing his weight on his left hand. "Kirai, I can save you if you wish. But you have to want to be saved." Kirai opened his eyes and gazed at Ryan for a moment.

"What is there to live for?" Kirai muttered his eyes sliding shut again.

"Come now Kirai, surely you are not going to give up and just die on me now are you?" Ryan grinned as Kirai opened his eyes to glare at him.

"Fine."

**-:-**

"Look, isn't that the kids' horses?" Josak pointed and Gwendal followed his finger to see four horses grazing in the distance. Gwendal squinted and he could just make out the distinctive white and black coat of Ryan's mare.

"Yes I think it is," Gwendal sat a little taller in his saddle. _Finally, we've found them! _

"I don't see the kids though, do you?" Josak screwed his eyes up but he couldn't see them. The horses were still some distance away standing in front of a rather oppressive looking forest.

"They must be in the forest," Gwendal said raising the pace to a trot. His mare snorted in protest but stepped out nevertheless. Gwendal and Josak had been riding for almost two days without rest trying to pick up the kids' trail. It was sheer luck that Josak spotted a hoof print in a small patch of mud going in the opposite direction they were heading in. They would be going completely the wrong way if he hadn't spotted it in time. There were no villages around here, not even a farm. So there was no one they could ask if they had seen the kids.

Gwendal felt worry spike through him as he eyed the forest. It was huge. Gwendal had no idea how they could possibly find the kids in the middle of all that. Besides, there was something about the forest that made it seem, well, rather threatening. It was then Gwendal noticed a grey cloud over the forest. He looked up but there were no clouds in sight. Strange for there to be a cloud just over the forest and nowhere else.

"Do you see that cloud Josak?" Gwendal pointed and Josak nodded. "Strange that there are no clouds anywhere else."

"Hmm," Josak hummed, "But look it is breaking up." Shafts of sunlight broke through the cloud and touched the trees below making them glow in various shades of green. "I don't think it is anything to worry about." Gwendal grunted in agreement. The sooner they found the kids the better. Gwendal just hoped they were alright.

**-:-**

"Ryan! Ryan, wake up! Ryan, are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know he just collapsed. Ryan, come on wake up already!" Ryan was dimly aware of voices calling his name but everything was hazy and uncertain. It was like he was trapped in a bubble.

"Hey he moved!"

"What? Get out of the way Kirai, let me see." Ryan felt something tug at his memory. _Kirai? _Now why did he think it was strange to hear Kirai's voice? "Ryan, can you hear me?" That was Alviss' voice. Ryan opened his eyes with a gasp. Alviss was hovering over him his face pale. "Oh thank Shinou, you're alive!" Alviss grinned; the relief clear on his face.

"Let me see him," Alviss was pushed aside and another face appeared above Ryan. For a moment Ryan didn't recognise the face peering down at him then it clicked.

"What…Kirai is that you?" Ryan coughed his voice weak. Kirai grinned showing his perfect white teeth.

"Yup, the new and improved me." Kirai helped Ryan sit up so he could look around. Elvira was next to Kirai on his left while Alviss sat on his right still looking worried.

"What happened?" Ryan asked. His head was throbbing and he felt drained.

"You saved me, just like you said you would. Though I admit I have no idea how you did it." Kirai grinned and Ryan suddenly realised what it was that made Kirai look so different. His blue eyes were no longer haunted and he looked more relaxed as if a great weight had been lifted from him. "I'm now one hundred percent human. No underworld spirit and no urge to kill things." Ryan snorted and Kirai winked. That was another thing. In all the time they had known each other Ryan had never seen Kirai truly smile before. It lit up his eyes and transformed his face.

"Ryan, how are you feeling? You passed out on us for a while back there." Elvira reached out to touch Ryan as if afraid he would disappear.

"I guess I'm just feeling a little weak right now," Ryan confessed. "I'll be fine after I've had some rest and something to eat. I'm starving." Ryan's stomach growled and everyone laughed.

"Lets get out of here; I've had enough of this place." Elvira stood up and flinched slightly as her weight went on her sore leg. Kirai offered her his arm and Elvira hesitated before taking it with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kirai grinned. "I had a feeling if I tried to help Ryan up Alviss would kill me." Elvira snorted while Kirai sent Alviss a cheeky grin. Ryan turned his head to see Alviss frown at Kirai in annoyance.

"Alviss, are you ok?" Ryan asked softly. Alviss turned to look at him and Ryan felt his heart summersault in his chest.

"You were the one who passed out, not me." Alviss argued and Ryan nodded. He felt more than saw Elvira lead Kirai away to give them some privacy.

"You look like you are going to pass out though." Ryan teased with a smile. Alviss looked at Ryan for a long moment before he reached out and touched Ryan's face. Ryan's heart skipped a beat and he leaned his face into Alviss' touch.

"I thought I had lost you." Alviss murmured. Ryan smiled and reached out to pull Alviss closer.

"You will never lose me." Ryan closed his eyes and kissed Alviss on the lips. He felt the water user's shock before Alviss was pressing back firmly against his lips. Heat blossomed in Ryan's stomach and suddenly all his weariness drained away and Ryan felt like he could climb a mountain. Alviss tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Ryan sighed softly. His whole body tingled and Ryan found himself wondering why he had never done this before. How could he have possibly missed the way Alviss looked at him? _It's your father's fault, you inherited his clueless genes. _Ryan heard his dad's voice in his head and it made him snigger. Alviss pulled back to look at Ryan in surprise.

"Ryan, what…"

"I was just thought of something funny." Ryan smiled feeling more happy and content then he had ever felt before. Alviss smiled and Ryan melted.

"Feel like sharing?"

"Nah, just kiss me again." Ryan tilted his head up his lips parting in expectation of a kiss. Alviss gave Ryan that heart stopping smirk of his.

"Gladly," Alviss whispered before sealing his lips over Ryan's again. Ryan sighed happily into the kiss and pressed himself closer to Alviss feeling the heat coming off Alviss's body. Their hearts' beat in perfect tandem and for a moment all that existed was the two of them.

"Oi some of us want to leave this hell hole at some point this year!" Kirai's voice shattered the peaceful moment. Ryan felt his face grow hot as he pulled away from Alviss realising just how close they had gotten. He was practically in Alviss' lap with his arms around Alviss' neck and Alviss' arms around his waist.

Ryan turned to see Elvira trying desperately not to laugh while Kirai mock glared at them with his hands on his hips. Alviss shot the rider a poisonous look irritated that he had ruined the moment. Ryan smiled at his lover and gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I want to go home."

"Yeah me too," Alviss agreed before standing and helping Ryan up. Ryan leaned against Alviss for support and was suddenly reminded of how Liam had leaned the exact same way against Yuuki. Ryan smiled as he walked towards his friends. _Looks like Liam and I are similar in more than just looks. _Ryan thought glancing at Alviss. _We're both madly in love. _

"So you two finished being all lovey-dovey so we can get out of here?" Kirai asked in a bored tone. Ryan saw the teasing spark in his eyes though so he smiled.

"Not at all, we just intend to finish this someplace more comfortable." Ryan smirked in a suggestive manner making Elvira laugh while Kirai and Alviss stared at him in surprise. Alviss recovered first.

"I'm looking forward to that." Alviss' voice went husky making Ryan shiver in delight.

"Well damn," Kirai shook his head, "Looks like I lost the battle after all." Kirai stabbed a finger in Alviss' chest. "You better treat him right seeing as you stole him from me."

"You have my word," Alviss smirked, his arm tightening around Ryan's waist in a somewhat possessive manner.

"Ok enough," Ryan cut in before Kirai could say anything, "Its time to leave." Ryan turned to the wolves who were still watching them. Ryan concentrated and all but one of the wolves vanished. "Can you lead us out of this place and back to our horses?" Ryan asked and the remaining wolf stood up and started walking.

With Elvira leaning on Kirai and Ryan leaning on Alviss they made a pretty poor sight stumbling out of the forest. While the forest was still rather dead and devoid of life, Ryan knew it wouldn't last. One day the forest would be green and healthy again and the animals would return. Already there was more sunlight flittering down through the branches. The blue wolf led them to the eaves of the forest before fading away. The group squinted as their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"Hey, isn't that Lord Voltaire and Grier?" Elvira spoke up as they walked out of the forest and into the sunlight. Ryan glanced up in surprise to see that she was right. His two uncles were fussing over their horses that stood a short distance away.

"Yes it is what are they doing here?" Ryan asked in surprise.

"They must have been following us." Alviss said raising his hand and waving it over his head with a shout. Josak and Gwendal looked up hearing Alviss' hail and started striding towards them looking both worried and relived at the same time.

"So I guess this is the end of the story huh?" Elvira smiled almost sadly.

"Oh no," Ryan grinned at her, "I get the feeling our story has only just begun."

**-:-**

Back in Shinmakoku Murata raised his head to look up at the sky before a smile spread over his lips. "So it is done," he muttered to himself.

"You say something Murata?" Yuri asked glancing at his best friend. They were walking across the courtyard of Blood Pledge Castle heading for another meeting with the young Lord of Moob. Despite the part Henry had played in the kidnapping of his son, Yuri found himself admiring the young leader. It had taken great courage to come and face him personally and Henry was fighting his corner admirably. Yuri thought that maybe next year once tensions between the two nations had simmered down slightly, the small kingdom could easily become part of the human – Mazoku alliance.

"I think a new chapter in the story of Shinmakoku is about to begin, that's all." Murata grinned but the sunlight hid his eyes behind his glasses.

"What are you going on about?" Yuri frowned but Murata just laughed. "Come on tell me! Murata!" Yuri scowled muttering about people still leaving him in the dark about things even now while Murata just continued to laugh. _The prince is coming home. _

*End chapter*

Yes Alviss and Ryan are finally getting together, I wonder what Yuri will have to say about that *laugh*. Just a little taster of things to come for the Alviss x Ryan fans ^_^ There will be more in the next chapter *smirk*

I think the next chapter will be the last actually….

Just one quick thing, when Ryan talks about his father he is talking about Yuri and by dad he means Wolfram.

I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time. Bye!


	10. Sweet Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

Claimer: I, chop4tess, own this story, its plot and any and all original characters

Hello and welcome to the last, yes the last, chapter of KKM: Rise of the White Tiger. I hope you all have enjoyed following Ryan, Alviss and Elvira's story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

I tried to wrap up any loose ends in this chapter but I may not have succeeded….

Beware of dorky surnames in this chapter. I had to come up with surnames for Alviss and Elvira. Elvira's is ok but Alviss'...well you'll see =)

There is a link on my profile to a drawing I commissioned an artist on to draw for me featuring Elvira, Alviss, Ryan and Kirai. Please have a look if you like, the drawing is really good.

Edit 20 June 2012 :- Due to implementing its 'no MA content' rules I have edited the lemon out of this story. I hope this chapter has not suffered too much as a result but hey, what can you do?

Chapter 10: Sweet Sixteen

It had been six months of hell. There was no other word to describe it. Ryan had never felt so tired and drained in his whole, admittedly short, life. Ryan was currently lying in his bed in Blood Pledge Castle waiting for the knock on his door that would signal the beginning of another morning. Sunlight crept into the room through a chink in his thick curtains giving the room a dim golden glow. Ryan rolled onto his back and stared up at the canopy of this four poster bed. He would have liked nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep but six months of being woken up at seven in the morning had taken its toll. Now Ryan's body clock automatically woke him up between seven and eight regardless of whether he had to be up or not. Ryan closed his eyes and sighed as he ran over the past months in his mind.

After meeting Ryan and his ragged group on the field before the Black Forest Josak had whipped a pigeon from seemly out of his sleeve and written a quick letter to Yuri and Wolfram before sending the pigeon on its way. Shortly after the large group had moved off at a gentle pace back to Shinmakoku. It had taken just over a week to traverse the distance and they had received and sent pigeons no less than five times over the course of their journey. The Ten Nobles along with Yuri and Wolfram had been waiting at the steps of Blood Pledge Castle to greet Ryan and his companions. Wolfram had hugged Ryan so hard the black haired Prince had found it difficult to breathe. After being hugged and lectured for running off on his own by his parents, Ryan was then dragged off by the Nobles who all demanded explanations.

Ryan shivered as he remembered standing before the serious looking Nobles telling his story. He just knew the Nobles hadn't believed him back then. Over the following months the Nobles had placed an armed guard on him who followed him everywhere he went. The only privacy Ryan could get was when he was in his room. They would even watch him while he was in the baths in case he 'tried to give them the slip' as one Noble had put it. Ryan had been forbidden to talk with Elvira, Alviss or Kirai while they were cross examined and questioned on their part in their joint venture.

It had taken nearly four weeks of meeting with the Nobles to convince them that Alexander had been a threat and yes that threat had been taken care of. By the time the Nobles had started to believe him, Ryan was ready to just accept exile to get away from their demanding questions. In fact Ryan was pretty sure that if it hadn't been for his parents' stout belief in him he would have packed his things and run away after the first week. Yuri and Wolfram defended him at every turn and consoled him when it all became too much. Ryan had had no less then three breakdowns in the past six months as the stress pilled up.

Alviss, Elvira and Kirai hadn't had a good time over the past few months either. While the Nobles were willing to give Alviss and Elvira some lee-way as they may well have been following orders given to them by their superior, Kirai received no such treatment. The Nobles wanted to know everything about David's plans and how the riders were created. While Ryan wasn't included in these conversations he had heard that Kirai had answered all the Nobles questions in his usual bored manner. Ryan wondered several times how Kirai was coping with all this. He didn't have the arms of loving parents to run too when the weight of the world seemed to be sitting square on his shoulders. The few glimpses of Kirai Ryan got showed the ex-rider looking grumpy but healthy.

Elvira and Alviss seemed to be coping with the Nobles invasive questioning as well. Ryan scrunched his face up. How come all his friends could brush off the stress and turmoil of the past six months but he couldn't? It was a serious blow to his pride. At least the Nobles had finally reached an agreement. Last month the Nobles had publically announced that Ryan and his friends had been found not guilty of any and all charges against them. Basically Ryan, Alviss, Elvira and Kirai went from suspect number one to heroes in the space of a morning. Now everyone wanted to know all about their 'heroic' journey and how they battled off an evil that would have seen them all destroyed. All the attention had made Ryan extremely uncomfortable but said attention wasn't likely to die down any time soon. Today marked the eve of his 16th birthday, the day he would chose which surname he would carry for the rest of his life.

If he chose the name Bielefeld then he would stand to inherit all of the Bielefeld lands and fortune from his dad when Wolfram died. If he chose the name Shibuya then he could well end up being the next Maoh. Shinou had made it clear that he had no intention of choosing the next Maoh. All his meddling in the past had been as a result of him needing the four forbidden boxes and their keys all in one place. Shinou had wanted to be freed from the darkness in his heart which Yuri had done, now he just meddled for personal enjoyment. Being a ghost was pretty boring apparently.

Ryan sighed and rolled over onto his side. The soldier outside his door would be knocking on his door any minute now to wake him up for breakfast. The Nobles wanted to meet him that morning to discuss which name he wanted to take. Ryan had spent most of last night sitting up with his parents talking about which name he should take and the pro's and con's of both. Ryan hadn't told them his decision although he already knew which name he wanted to take. A loud knock interrupted Ryan's thoughts.

"Prince Ryan, your father sent me to wake you." A loud voice called through the wood. Ryan sat up with a yawn.

"Ok, I'm awake I'll be out in a minute!" Ryan called back before getting out of bed with a sigh. Ryan wandered over to his curtains and threw them open letting the brilliant sunshine pour into the room. He then set about washing his face and brushing his teeth before hunting for some clean clothes from his closest. As he dressed Ryan found his thoughts drifting to Alviss. Since the Nobles had voted unanimously that they were all innocent and had acted with only the best interests at heart (which Ryan personally thought should be bloody obvious), they had been allowed to talk with each other without guards hovering over them like black thunderclouds.

Those meetings had, generally speaking, involved frantic kisses and desperate touches. Ryan blushed as he pulled his white shirt on. The memory of Alviss's arms wrapped around his waist while Alviss devoured his mouth made Ryan feel hot all over. To be fair, they hadn't been able to even speak to each other for almost five months after finally getting together. For two teenage boys they had showed remarkable restraint. Ryan wasn't ashamed of his feelings for Alviss, but he also had no desire for the entire castle to know about the two of them either. There was also the problem of his parents to consider. Yuri and Wolfram had always been overprotective parents but lately they had become insufferable. Ryan understood why they felt the need to care for him more than ever but it was grating on his nerves.

Pushing thoughts of Alviss aside for the moment Ryan finished getting dressed and opened his bedroom door. The guard nodded at him and they walked down to breakfast together. Although Ryan had been cleared of any wrongdoings his father had insisted on at least one guard keeping an eye on him for the time being. It made finding a way to be alone with Alviss, interesting, to say the least. _It is most likely the real reason we haven't done much together_, Ryan thought with a humourless smile. Ryan turned down a corridor towards the dinning room and gazed around in wonder. Preparations for his birthday party tomorrow were in full swing and more dignitaries and foreign royals arrived by the day. The castle was full to bursting and the maids were stretched thin as they rushed from one room to another.

Ryan sighed as he walked down the brightly lit corridors. With all these people of wealth and influence around it made finding time to himself difficult. All these people wanted to meet his parents and him as soon as they arrived. Word of his adventures had spread far and wide so Ryan often found himself repeating his story over and over. He then had to stand and nod politely as he was told how wonderful and brave he had been. It was all so false it made Ryan want to be sick. These same people would be happy to condemn him if he had been found guilty of treason.

Ryan stopped walking to glance out of the window that looked over the courtyard. There were no carriages arriving this early in the morning but soon the yard would be crowed to bursting with the final late arrivals.

"Is everything alright Prince Ryan?" The guard inquired and Ryan jumped slightly. He had forgotten the man was there.

"Oh, yes everything is fine."

**:-:**

Wolfram growled in annoyance. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he hadn't even changed out of his nightgown yet. There were dignitaries to look after and he was in no fit state to present himself as Yuri's husband. Wolfram scowled down at the source of his un-Wolfram-like behaviour. He was currently eight months pregnant and his huge stomach made things complicated to say the least.

"Are you alright Wolf?" Yuri smiled as he edged closer to Wolfram. Wolfram was well known for his pregnant mood swings where he went from happy to angry in seconds.

"No I am not alright," Wolfram snapped. Yuri flinched, _oh boy here we go. _"I am fat and bloated and ugly." Wolfram crossed his arms and his bright green eyes flashed, daring Yuri to disagree with him.

"You are not fat," Yuri tackled the first statement with fierce energy. "You are eight months pregnant and I happen to think that you look beautiful."

"Well I feel like a bloated whale!" Wolfram looked like he was about to cry now. Yuri sighed and stepped up behind his husband and hugged him tightly.

"When I look at you I see a fiery, beautiful and proud Mazoku without who this wimpy Maoh couldn't possibly cope." Yuri smiled as Wolfram's lips curled upwards at the corners. "When I look at you I thank every God out there that you waited so long for me to realise how much I loved you. When I see your large stomach I feel a surge of pride knowing that this," Yuri cupped Wolfram's belly gently with both hands, "is our baby and the proof of our love."

"How long have you been rehearsing that little speech?" Wolfram snorted but his cheeks were pink with pleasure. Yuri smiled and kissed Wolfram's cheek. After 17 years of marriage Yuri had learned how to handle Wolfram's temper and what to say to calm him back down again.

"Come on, Ryan will be wondering what has happened to us." Yuri kissed Wolfram again before stepping away. Wolfram nodded before heading towards his wardrobe to take out his blue uniform. This uniform had been altered to allow for Wolfram's rapidly growing stomach. Yuri finished dressing and helped his husband dress as Wolfram couldn't bend down anymore.

Soon they were heading to the private dinning room that the royal family used whenever they didn't have dignitaries to entertain. The castle was full of noise as soldiers and maids rushed around in a controlled chaos following one order or another. Yuri took Wolfram's arm and the blond blushed but made no attempt to pull his arm away. Yuri had soon learned during his courtship of Wolfram that the smallest gestures of his affection often had the biggest impact. The guard standing in front of the dinning rooms doors bowed and opened the doors for the royal couple and Yuri nodded in thanks. As they stepped into the room Yuri ran his eyes over the occupants.

The head of the table was empty with two chairs next to each other for Yuri and Wolfram. On the right hand side of the large rectangle table, sitting directly adjacent to where Wolfram would sit; was Gwendal. Next to Gwendal was Gunter and the two were deep in conversation. Sitting next to Gunter was Honey who was laughing with her sister Gisela. Next to Gisela, dressed in her usual black outfit, was Cecile. Yuri was pleased to see his adopted daughter Greta sitting next to her grandmother while buttering a slice of toast.

On the left side of the table directly opposite Gwendal Ryan was eating a slice of fruit while nodding at his uncle Conrad who sat next to him. Next to Conrad sat Josak who was teasing his son Joey who sat next to him while Seth giggled at his twin brother's expense.

Yuri felt his smile widen at the sight of his family. In only a few short weeks another member of the family would be born. Yuri touched Wolfram's belly lightly and Wolfram smiled at him. Ryan was the first to spot them.

"Morning dad, morning father," Ryan smiled.

"Good morning Ryan," Yuri smiled and Wolfram echoed the greeting. After a round of 'good mornings' and a grunt from Gwendal the family settled down to eat.

**:-:**

"So you are confident that this is the choice you wish to make?" Lord Wincott asked tucking a lock of pale blue hair behind his ear. Ryan nodded as he stood before the Ten Nobles minus his parents. He had just told the Nobles which surname he wanted to carry. Ryan wouldn't be formally presented with his chosen surname until the party tomorrow evening but the Nobles liked to be prepared. Ryan had spent several long nights talking about this very decision with his parents at great length and he was confident that he was making the right choice.

"Very well," Stoffel boomed with a huge grin. "If that is your choice then so be it!" The other Nobles agreed and Ryan smiled wishing they could always decide things so quickly. After a few more words Ryan was allowed to escape. Ryan closed the doors behind him with a sigh. _At least that is over. _

"Ryan," Ryan glanced up hearing his name. Kirai stood before him his face guarded. Ryan straightened up with a welcoming smile.

"Kirai, is everything alright?"

"Can we talk?"

"Oh dear, that sounds serious." Ryan tried to joke but when Kirai said nothing Ryan turned serious. "Ok, let's walk." Ryan turned and walked towards the sunlit gardens away from listening ears. Kirai fell into step beside him. Ryan's guard had already been dismissed so they were alone and could talk freely.

"I'm leaving," Kirai announced and Ryan stumbled in shock.

"What?"

"I just, I don't belong here Ryan," Kirai looked around the sunlight gardens. Insects buzzed to and fro landing on the brilliantly coloured flowers. A light breeze ruffled the boys' hair and clothes.

"Then where do you belong?" Ryan asked quietly. Kirai glanced at him before looking away again.

"I will find somewhere."

"Kirai, you can't just live your whole life alone!" Ryan exclaimed in frustration. "There are people here who care about you, isn't that enough?"

"Who the hell cares about me?" Kirai scoffed.

"I do," Ryan said firmly. Kirai stared at Ryan in shock. For a moment the only sound was the wind rushing through the trees. "I know how you feel about me Kirai and I know that you know that I care about someone else." Ryan looked down at the green grass before raising his gaze to Kirai's. "But please don't feel that this means you have to leave. I want to be your friend and, well, it may be selfish but I want you to stay." Ryan flinched. _How insensitive is that? Telling someone who loves you that you want to be friends and you want them to stick around? _Ryan was about to take back what he said when Kirai spoke.

"All my life I have been used by others in order to further their goals. I have never been able to make my own decisions." Kirai looked up at the blue sky above them. "But then I met you and I started, for the first time, to really think about what I wanted but the underworld spirit prevented me from ever being truly free. Now I am free from the spirit who tormented me so and I have no idea what I want." Kirai looked so lost at that moment Ryan almost hugged him. He held himself back not wanting to give the ex-rider the wrong idea.

"My father has granted you sanctuary within Shinmakoku, why don't you stay here until you have it all figured out? There is no need to go rushing off. Besides," Ryan grinned, "if you left now you would miss my birthday party." Kirai snorted, glancing sideways at Ryan. _I should have just left, _Kirai thought to himself. One glance at those pleading green eyes and he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"I will stay, for now." Kirai relented and the smile he received made it all worth it.

"Good, do you have somewhere to live?"

"I will continue to use the room your Nobles gave me when I arrived." Kirai shrugged. The room was tiny, barely big enough for the bed and the chest of drawers crammed into the tiny space but it was good enough for Kirai.

"Excellent," Ryan nodded. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard his name being called. Ryan glanced over his shoulder to see Gisela waving at him. Ryan waved back and turned to Kirai. "I have to go now I'll speak to you later ok?" Kirai inclined his head. Ryan turned and walked over to Gisela who smiled at him.

"Hello Prince, how are you?"

"Fine, I heard you wanted to speak with me?" Ryan asked tilting his head to one side. Gisela nodded; and although she didn't lose her smile her face went serious.

"Come with me for a moment." Gisela beckoned him. Ryan, very puzzled, followed the healer back to her private office in the medical wing of the castle. "Ryan, we need to have a little talk."

"I seem to be having a lot of serious conversations today." Ryan commented lightly although he felt suddenly very nervous. Gisela smiled and motioned for Ryan to sit. Gisela sat behind her desk and leaned forwards to fix her gaze on Ryan's.

"Ryan, we need to talk about your relationship with Alviss." Ryan felt his face turn red as he squirmed in place.

"I'm not sure what –"

"I saw the two of you kissing yesterday." Gisela cut in and Ryan fell silent. "I have a pretty good idea of what is going on between you two."

"Oh," Ryan paused, "Have you told my parents?"

"No although that does answer my question of if you had told them." Gisela arched an eyebrow and Ryan shook his head. "I see."

"I will tell them!" Ryan blurted out, "Just, just not yet." Ryan trailed off lamely making Gisela smile gently.

"Its ok Ryan I understand." Gisela reached out and placed a hand on top of Ryan's. "I am talking to you as a medical professional, not as a parent. My concerns are entirely medical in nature."

"I don't understand."

"Ryan….have you and Alviss had sexual intercourse?" Ryan spluttered at the direct question his face turning beet red.

"N-no of c-course not!" Gisela frowned and stared at him. "We haven't I swear! Why, do I have some medical problems or something?" Ryan panicked.

"I am just concerned about you, or even Alviss, getting pregnant." That statement shut Ryan up. He stared at Gisela in stunned silence. "Usually male Mazoku pregnancies can not occur until the male in question is in their mid-20s at least. This is because their bodies are not fully developed enough to handle being pregnant. As the male matures so does their Maryoku and the stronger the Maryoku the more likely a pregnancy will occur. This is the same for female Mazoku too in many ways. Female Mazoku with a strong Maryoku are more likely to conceive a healthy child than those with a low Maryoku."

"But I'm only 15, well, soon to be 16 but still!" Ryan exclaimed and Gisela nodded with a smile.

"True, but I have never seen a power like yours before and Alviss has shown remarkable control over his gifts for someone of his age. I just don't want you to get into the situation where you find yourself carrying an unexpected surprise." Gisela squeezed Ryan's hand and the black haired boy nodded.

"Ok, so we need to be careful?" Ryan squirmed; this was a very embarrassing topic to discuss. Gisela released Ryan's hand and stood up to remove a small box from a self.

"I understand that you and Alviss are both young boys so take this. These will prevent any unwanted surprises from happening. If you run out then come and see me and I will give you some more." Gisela handed the box to Ryan. Ryan opened the box to see several small packets inside it. He picked up one such packet and stared at it stupidly. Realisation dawned as to what he was holding and he blushed madly before practically throwing it back in the box and slamming the lid shut.

"I can't take these!"

"Ryan, I know you are embarrassed by all this." Gisela's voice was kind and caring as she sat back down. "I would like to tell you not to have sexual relations until you are older but if you don't need them, then great, but if you do then at least you have them. Besides, if you did conceive a child, it is unlikely that you could carry the child to term." Gisela gave a sad sigh and Ryan blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Carrying a child, for both male and female Mazoku, is very difficult. It drains that person's Maryoku in order to create a healthy child. Much like how female humans need to eat more food during a pregnancy to create a healthy child. Your body wouldn't be used to the drain and so you could run out of Maryoku. Running out of Maryoku could result in your death. In order to protect itself, your body would expel the source of the drain on your Maryoku."

"Oh," Ryan said quietly as he stared at the box in his hands.

"It would be like a human female starving herself during a pregnancy, her body wouldn't be able to cope with the stress so it would try to save itself. It is harsh but it is also the truth." Gisela reached out to take Ryan's hand again. "Your dad has very strong Maryoku and he was a good age when he had you so he didn't have any problems. Your uncle Conrad was a different story. He may not be able to control an element but he does have a small amount of Maryoku that enabled him to become pregnant. Your dad actually passed a lot of his Maryoku onto your uncle while he was carrying to protect the twins."

"My dad did? But is that possible?" Ryan asked amazed.

"It is a difficult and draining process but it can be done." Gisela sighed. "In theory you could be supported by your parents' Maryoku or the baby's father's Maryoku during your pregnancy but your body would have difficulty processing the Maryoku and you may well end up miscarrying regardless."

"So in conclusion, don't get pregnant?" Ryan said trying to lighten the atmosphere. Gisela laughed and nodded.

"Exactly, that is what those are for." Gisela pointed at the box and Ryan blushed. He had almost forgotten it was even there. "Now," Gisela stood up, "I have work to get back to as I am sure you do too." Gisela winked and Ryan stood up.

"Yeah, um…thank you Gisela for," Ryan waved the box in the air.

"You are welcome." Gisela smiled. Ryan left the office hoping that no one knew that lay in the innocent looking box he carried. Ryan's face burned all the way back to his room as he hid the box under his bed where the maids wouldn't find it. If one of those gossiping maids found _that _it would be all over the castle within seconds.

Ryan flopped back on his bed with a sigh. _Pregnant huh? _Getting pregnant wasn't something that Ryan had worried about until now. Even when he accepted that he was in love with Alviss he hadn't even thought about babies. In truth Ryan didn't want kids; the thought of having a screaming baby to run around after filled him with dread. Not to mention changing nappies. Ryan made a face. Then babies grew into rude little children who talked back to you and generally drove you mad. No, babies were defiantly not on his list of things he wanted before he died.

Anyway, Ryan was going to have a baby brother or sister in less than four weeks. He was sure it would only convince him that he never wanted kids of his own but the experience would be good for him. His parents could deal with nappies and being woken up every hour for feeding. He would just wait until the baby grew up so he could be the responsible older brother.

Ryan reached down to gently press his hand against his stomach. Children represented a huge responsibility that Ryan knew he wasn't near ready for yet. He very much doubted Alviss wanted kids either. Actually, now he thought about it, Alviss would make a good father. _But not yet, _after all, his dad had been in his 80s before he was born and he had turned out fine. Besides, Alviss would be far too busy with his military training to even think about having a kid to look after. Not to mention they were both Mazoku and therefore had, literally, hundreds of years ahead of them yet.

Deciding to not worry about kids until much _much _later in his life, Ryan stood up and stretched. His parents had invited him to afternoon tea and they would be very upset if he was late.

**:-:**

It was getting late and the sun was starting to set when Ryan suddenly bumped into Alviss. Literally. He muttered an apology only to look up and see Alviss.

"Alviss? Oh man, I'm sorry for walking into you like that."

"No harm done," Alviss smirked and Ryan frowned.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Alviss dodged the question with a question. Ryan scowled in annoyance.

"You look like the cat that has stolen all the cream." Ryan tilted his head as Alviss laughed.

"I do?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" Ryan fumed making Alviss laugh harder. Suddenly a wicked light appeared in Alviss' eyes and Ryan found himself fetched up against the wall with Alviss' hands on his waist and his lips covering his own. Ryan relented at once. He moaned softly and opened his mouth as Alviss nipped his bottom lip gently. Ryan raised his arms and wrapped them around Alviss' shoulders pulling the water user closer to his body. Eventually Alviss pulled away to gasp down much needed air. Ryan laughed breathlessly and shook his head.

"You cheated," Ryan grinned looking at Alviss through narrowed eyes.

"Guilty are charged," Alviss grinned kissing Ryan's chin.

"Don't even go there." Ryan groaned, "I never want to be interrogated by those nine ever again."

"So you will do whatever they say to avoid having your actions questioned?" Alviss inquired innocently. Ryan paused for a second before shaking his head.

"Never."

"Good, because there is no way my Ryan would just do as he's told in order to have an easy life." Alviss grinned licking Ryan's ear. Ryan shivered in delight his fingers fisting the material of Alviss' jacket.

"Unless the order is a good idea." Ryan panted out starting to feel very hot as Alviss nipped his ear again.

"Hmm, naturally." Alviss hummed in agreement. Then Alviss captured Ryan's lips once more and the two fell silent as they concentrated on kissing. It was Ryan who pulled away first this time as he gulped down air.

"Damn, we are getting good at this kissing business." Ryan groaned leaning forward to steal Alviss' lips in another kiss.

"Practise makes perfect, as the saying goes." Alviss chuckled before letting Ryan capture his lips again. Ryan hummed softly in agreement; his lips and tongue were otherwise occupied at the moment. The sound of voices drifted towards them and Ryan froze before pulling back from Alviss' lips. Before the water user could say anything, Ryan had pushed Alviss away from him, straightened his clothes and sorted out his hair. Alviss frowned, feeling stupidly hurt by the action. He knew as well as Ryan did what could happen if their relationship was discovered. It still hurt to see Ryan pretending that nothing had happened even though his lips were red and swollen. The two soldiers didn't see the boys in the near darkness of the hallway and they soon disappeared around the corner.

"That was close." Ryan coughed nervously.

"I love you." Alviss blurted out before he could stop himself. Even in the darkness he could see Ryan's eyes going wide as his face turned red.

"Oh, yeah, me…me too, you know…" Ryan shifted from one foot to the other clearly uncomfortable.

"Then why can't you say it?" Alviss hadn't meant to start this conversation, he really didn't. He had just been thinking about Ryan when he had suddenly appeared in front of him. At first he had wanted to tell Ryan what had happened between him and Ryan's parents but they had sworn him to secrecy. Ryan would find out the results of that talk tomorrow night.

"I don't know!" Ryan exclaimed drawing Alviss' attention to the conversation. "The words just stick in my throat."

"It's not that hard to say them." Alviss countered. It came out far harsher that he had thought. Alviss kicked himself when he saw Ryan flinch.

"Just because you say it to every guy or girl you date doesn't mean it's just as easy for the rest of us!" This was going all wrong. They were not supposed to start arguing over this.

"I have never said it to anyone other than you!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I damn well do!" Alviss suddenly realised he was gripping Ryan's arms tightly. He blew out a breath and released Ryan's arms. "Look, let's not fight over this."

"I'm going to bed." Ryan turned to walk away. Alviss panicked; suddenly he feared that if he left this hanging between them it might spell the end of their relationship. In a desperate move Alviss shot forward and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist and hugged him from behind.

"Let me go Alviss." Ryan's voice was tight but Alviss could feel his shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Alviss whispered softly. "It just makes me feel so insecure when you can't say that you love me."

"You should know that without me having to say it." Ryan snapped but there was no real bite to his words. He sounded more tired than angry.

"I know I should, but I want to hear you say it, at some point." Alviss closed his eyes and hoped Ryan wouldn't hold this against him. After a long silence Ryan sighed softly.

"I need to go now, my parents will be wondering where I am." Alviss paused before releasing Ryan and stepping away. Ryan sounded a lot calmer now and Alviss no longer had that feeling that he was going to lose him. Ryan turned to give Alviss a gentle smile. "I will answer you Alviss, I promise." That said, Ryan turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Alviss sighed and ran his hands over his face. He knew that Ryan had feelings for him but he needed to hear it. For so long he had admired Ryan from afar never daring to believe Ryan could want him back. Now Ryan was happy to kiss him and touch him but he still wouldn't say those three words. Why?

Ryan mentally kicked himself, and then he physically hit himself for good measure. Why couldn't he say those words? He wanted to say them, he yearned to say them but they just wouldn't form in his mouth. _Maybe it's because I'm forcing it? Words like 'I love you' should come from the heart. _Ryan stopped walking and rested his head against the cold stone of the hallway. Alviss loved him, and it was selfish of Ryan not to say the words back. Ryan curled his hand into a fist. He would say it tomorrow, at some point. Ryan's shoulders slumped in defeat but he knew without a doubt, that if he couldn't tell Alviss he loved him, he would lose him.

**-:- **

(Next day – early evening)

The party was in full swing. Ryan glanced around the vast hall in wonder. Decorations covered every surface and banners bearing his father's crest hung from the ceiling. People wandered to and fro in elegant ball gowns and smart tunics. Ryan didn't even know a third of the people present yet they were all there for him. It was a rather humbling experience. Ryan swallowed as he peeked out from his hiding place behind the wall. The grand staircase was in front of him and any moment now he would have to descend those stairs and be presented to all those people as his father's heir.

Ryan didn't regret his decision to take the name Shibuya instead of the name Bielefeld. The second he had stood in front of those Nobles he had known he wanted to take his father's name. If his dad had not been pregnant with his younger brother or sister the choice would have been more difficult to make. But now Ryan at least had the hope that his sibling would chose the name Bielefeld on their 16th birthday party and thus continue his dad's name. Great uncle Waltorana had not been pleased with his choice but he had calmed down when he realised that by taking the name Shibuya, Ryan might well be the next Maoh. With Shinou no longer choosing the next Maoh it would be up to the people of Shinmakoku to decide their future King. Although, Ryan had a feeling the Ten Nobles would be the ones to choose the next ruler of the Mazoku lands.

"You ok?" Ryan jumped about a foot in the air with a barely stifled yelp. He turned to see Kirai grinning at him.

"Kirai, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ryan hissed. "I am terrified enough as it is without you sneaking up on me!"

"Sorry," Kirai grinned not looking sorry in the least. Ryan puffed out his cheeks and tried to rein in the desire to smack Kirai in the face. "I don't know what you are so nervous about. You've faced down Alex in the Black Forest, this should be easy." Kirai shook his head.

"Ha, right now I would rather fend off a hundred of Alex's black wolves wearing nothing but a pair of fluffy slippers while armed with a teaspoon." Ryan retorted glancing at the mingled gentry both Mazoku and human. Kirai snorted with laughter and Ryan's cheeks heated up as he realised Kirai was forming a mental picture of what he had just said.

"Now that I would like to see," Kirai winked. Ryan glared at him.

"You know what I meant," Ryan glanced back at the crowed hall and felt his anger melt into fear. "What if I mess up tonight? Everyone who is anyone in the whole Mazoku-human alliance is here, they would all see it. And I bet I know a few who would never let me forget it." Ryan gulped. "If they think me weak how could I ever expect them to respect me? Maybe I shouldn't take over being the Maoh from my father." Ryan trailed off tugging at the stiff collar of his new jacket. This jacket was the deepest black picked out with sliver and gold thread, a birthday present from his parents.

"No," Kirai said firmly making Ryan look at him in surprise. Kirai's voice was harsh and his eyes bore into Ryan's like lasers. "Do not talk like that Ryan! You saved every demon in that room from death. You know Alex would have killed them all if you hadn't stopped him."

"But –"

"No buts! You saved them Ryan don't forget that. If I had even suspected you were weak I would never had followed you into that battle. I'll bet Elvira and Alviss think the same." Kirai's glare softened and he put his hands on Ryan's shoulders. "You will make a fine King, I know you will." Ryan opened his mouth but he had no words. Instead, he threw his arms around Kirai's neck and hugged him tightly. The ex-rider stiffened before relaxing slightly into the hold.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Ryan whispered softly. He felt Kirai nod against his shoulder and he smiled. Ryan released his friend and stepped back just as the trumpets sounded. His parents had made their entrance. Ryan turned to see his parents walking down the hall while the crowd parted before them, their heads bowed in respect.

Yuri was wearing his black uniform with a purple sash wrapped around his shoulders held in place by a large red jewel. His head was head high and he walked with confidence and purpose. Yuri nodded to the dignitaries on his left and right as he walked towards the main staircase. On Yuri's left looking every inch a royal consort, was Wolfram. His golden locks shone in the soft candlelight, his eyes were bright with excitement and a hand lay protectively over his large stomach. He was dressed in his pale blue uniform decorated with sliver and gold. He too, nodded towards the Nobles and royalty gathered here for his son's 16th birthday party.

Behind the royal couple came the rest of the royal family. Gwendal led the way with Gunter on his left and their daughter next to Gunter. Gwendal was dressed in his green uniform with elegant patterns of gold and sliver stitched across his shoulders. Gunter wore his trademark white and purple robes with his lilac hair pulled up into a twisted knot at the back of head. Flamboyant Gunter was in his element as he swept down the hall wearing a huge smile. Honey wore a dress of pale green with emerald jewels at her throat.

Behind Gwendal was Conrad dressed like his brother in his brown uniform picked out in sliver and gold. Josak strode down the hall on his husband's left looking smug, his usual outfit replaced by a smart dark brown uniform to reflect the formality of the event. Joey walked next to his father looking arrogant while his twin brother Seth walked on his dad's right looking rather scared.

Cecile and Greta brought up the rear both looking beautiful in long elegant ball gowns. Cecile's dress was pure white making her look like an angel with her blond curls pulled up behind her head. Greta wore a yellow sleeveless dress that matched her skin tone perfectly. The hem of the dress swirled around her ankles as she walked. Her hair had been put up for the event and many young men were staring in obvious interest.

"See, your parents don't look worried at all." Kirai pointed out in a hushed whisper. Ryan frowned at Kirai grinning face.

"Why should they be worried? They've done this hundreds of times." Ryan hissed back.

"If they thought you were going to make a fool of yourself they would be worried about you. They are relaxed which means they have faith in you." Kirai countered smoothly.

"Oh great, so if I do mess up not only do I embarrass myself in front of all these people I also ruin my parents' faith in me." Ryan muttered feeling rather pathetic.

"Stop being so negative!" Kirai's voice was still low but it had a sharp edge that made Ryan jump as if he had been yelled at. "Stop whining and go show those fat lazy blue bloods what real leaders are made of."

"Blue bloods?" Ryan echoed still reeling slightly from Kirai's words.

"A name for people born into wealth and position." Kirai waved a hand as if this didn't matter. "Now stand up straight and make me proud!" Ryan glanced down to see his parents standing before a raised dais on which their thrones sat. A smaller chair had been placed to the right of the chair which Wolfram sat upon which in turn was on the right of Yuri's chair. Ryan's family took their places in a semi-circle around the steps leading to the thrones.

Ryan heard his Uncle Gunter's voice in his head explaining how everything worked during their practise run that afternoon. His father would make a small speech then the trumpets would sound, this would be Ryan's cue to walk down the steps and across the hall to his parents. His father would welcome his son and introduce him as 'Prince Ryan Shibuya' for the first time. It had all seemed so easy when the hall had been empty.

"Oh hell," Ryan muttered as he took a deep breath. His father started talking but there was a faint buzzing in Ryan's ears so he couldn't hear a thing. His heart started to thump hard and fast against his chest and he felt dizzy. Just as Ryan was wondering if he was going to pass out, throw up, or both, a pair of sapphire blue eyes met his. Time seemed to freeze as Ryan stared into Alviss's eyes. Alviss was smirking at him and his eyes shone with an emotion that made Ryan's knees weak.

"_You can do this." _Ryan could have sworn he heard Alviss's voice in his head but he dismissed it as fantasy. Yet, suddenly walking down there in front of all these strangers didn't seem so bad anymore. Ryan found his heart rate slowing down and breathing became easier. It was sappy and cliché but Ryan found himself not giving a damn what any of the people here thought of him as long as Alviss looked at him like that. _I will tell him, _Ryan thought back to their conversation last night in the darkened hallway. For the first time Ryan felt like he could walk right up to Alviss and tell him that he loved him. _Not yet, _Ryan thought as his parents turned to smile at him and trumpets sounded, _tell him tonight when you are alone. _

It was like a dream. Ryan walked down the staircase his eyes fixed on Alviss's face. He didn't once look down at his feet but he never stumbled either. He reached his parents and blinked in surprise. He didn't even recall walking away from Kirai. Wolfram stepped to the side and Ryan smiled at his dad as he took his place between his parents. He realised with a shock of surprise that he was already as tall as his dad and only a few inches shorter than his father. In a few years he may well be taller than both of them.

"My friends from nations across the world, human and Mazoku alike, I present to you my son on his 16th birthday." Yuri spoke his voice strong and his eyes proud. "As many of you know, Mazoku choose which surname they wish to carry on their 16th birthday, this choice affects the rest of their lives and is not a decision to be taken lightly. My son has made his choice." Ryan felt his heart skip and his father placed a hand on his shoulder. The fatherly pride and love that shone in Yuri's eyes made Ryan feel like he could do anything. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to make his father proud of him. "I present to you, for the first time, my son and heir, Prince Ryan Shibuya!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and Ryan felt his face split into a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear. His father smiled at him and Ryan jumped forward to pull his father into a hug. Yuri laughed and returned the hug, the cheering and clapping intensifying. Ryan released his father and turned to his dad. Wolfram was beaming at him with that same fierce love that his father had for him. Wolfram opened his arms and Ryan needed no further invitation. He buried himself in his dad's embrace as the sound of the crowd became muted and distant.

"I couldn't be more proud of you, my son." Wolfram said his voice strangely tight as if he were holding back tears.

"Thank you," Ryan whispered back. He released his dad and turned to smile at the crowd gathered before him. Standing near the front of the crowd stood Elvira and Alviss, both grinning at him. Ryan met Alviss's eyes and felt a happiness like he had never felt before rush through him. His parents were proud of him, his family supported him, his friends were there for him and he was in love with someone who just may love him back. This was what people spent their lives searching for, moments like this made life and all its hardships worthwhile. It was sappy, it was cheesy and oh so perfect.

"Before the celebrations can get underway I have some announcements to make." Yuri paused to wait for the noise to die down before he continued. "All of you know the heroic quest my son embarked on to save this world from war and death just a few short months ago." Many people nodded and muttered to their closest neighbour and Ryan felt his cheeks grow warm. "My son did not travel alone, and tonight I wish to publically thank the two who travelled and fought beside him. Alviss Aquarius and Elvira Falcon please step forward now."

Alviss was the first to step forward his sapphire blue eyes bright and his head held high and proud. He was wearing the steal grey uniform of all common Mazoku soldiers and Ryan could practically hear the snobbish sniffs from the élite. Alviss may not hold a high place within Shinmakoku's armies but in Ryan's mind he was the bravest soldier around. He cut a fine figure in his formal military uniform.

"Alviss Aquarius, in recognition of your bravery in the face of terrible danger I present to you this medal of bravery and courage." Yuri waved a hand and one of the palace maids seemed to appear out of thin air. Yuri took the medal from the box the maid held but instead of pinning it on Alviss's chest he handed it to his son. "Would you like to do the honours my son?" Yuri winked and Ryan grinned back before taking the medal.

"It would be an honour." Ryan replied formally before walking up to Alviss. Alviss looked like the cat who had stolen all the cream. He was grinning broadly and Ryan wondered if it would be physically possible for him to puff his chest any further out before he passed out. "Alviss, my dear friend and comrade, none is more deserving of this medal than you are today."

"Thank you My Prince." Alviss bowed his head and Ryan felt his heart do a giddy jump in his chest at the word 'my'. Hopping no one would notice the goofy smile on his lips; Ryan attached the medal to Alviss's chest. The crowd clapped and Alviss bowed again.

"I also have a gift for Alviss Aquarius," Wolfram stepped forward holding out a hand. One of Wolfram's soldiers stepped up and handed a neatly folded uniform to Wolfram. Wolfram took the clothes then stepped before Alviss with a challenging smile. "Alviss Aquarius, you have displayed true bravery and courage along with an astonishing control over your element of water, I thereby offer you a place within my own personal regiment of soldiers." A gasp echoed through the whole hall making it sound as if a gust of wind was sweeping around the hall. Even Ryan felt his eyes go wide. Alviss was a penniless orphan, not a well bred noble, for someone like him to serve in the regiment that marched under the colours of the Maoh's own consort was unheard of.

"It would be my honour to accept this gracious gift from my Lord Von Bielefeld." Alviss replied with a deep bow. Ryan had the sneaking suspicion that his dad had already offered this position to Alviss as the water user didn't seem in the least surprised by the offer. Alviss took the dark blue uniform and Ryan grinned as the crowd clapped in astonishment. Alviss gave Ryan a heated look before walking down the steps to join the front lines of the crowd.

Elvira came next. She was wearing a beautiful sliver dress which had a tight bodice and loose flowing skirt. Ryan realised with a shock that this was the first time he had seen her in anything other than trousers. Elvira dropped into a neat curtsey before his father that Ryan just knew she had been practising that in the mirror for hours. The thought made him grin.

"Elvira Falcon, never before as a human shown such loyalty to the Mazoku in the face of such impossible odds," Yuri smiled gently, "as a result I give you the highest honour I can bestow upon you." Yuri turned and reached into the box that the maid still held. He pulled out a medal in the shape of a circle with a cross inside it. The medal was sliver in colour with a black and scarlet ribbon. A gasp went around as some of the persons gathered closer to the front recognised the medal. "This medal is presented to only those Mazoku who have proved themselves to be the bravest of us all in battle. Take it now Elvira Falcon and be proud of the knowledge that you are the first ever human to receive this honour and the first female ever!" Yuri grinned as the crowd erupted into cheers. Elvira blushed madly as she curtsied again. Ryan took the medal from his father and pinned it to Elvira's dress.

"I have no words to properly thank you for the strength and intelligence you showed that carried me forward in my efforts to protect our people." Ryan smiled. Elvira blushed prettily and took Ryan's hand in hers.

"I will always come to your aid My Prince. I thank you, Your Majesty for this honour and gift." Elvira bowed her head first to Yuri, then Wolfram and finally Ryan. Ryan grinned at her and she smiled proudly back. Elvira picked up the hem of her skirts and walked down the steps to stand beside Alviss.

"Now the formalities are over, let the party begin!" Yuri called out and more than a thousand people cheered and clapped until the hall rang with their merriment.

**:-:**

Ryan had never danced with so many people before. Heck, he had never met so many people before. Young men and ladies seemed eager to take his hand and twirl him around the dance floor. Ryan had never been so grateful that his dad had pushed him to have some intense dancing lessons over the past few weeks. Ryan spun the pretty blond in his arms around and she giggled batting her eyes at him. Ryan smiled but made sure to keep it polite rather than flirting.

"May I cut in?" A voice interrupted and Ryan glanced over his shoulder in surprise to see Alviss standing behind him grinning. Alviss had already changed out of his grey jacket and put the dark blue one on instead. The blue matched his dark hair and made his eyes look brighter. Ryan swallowed down a rush of desire.

"Of course," the girl, Ryan had long forgotten her name, giggled releasing Ryan to give Alviss the 'come hither' eyes. Alviss bowed then took Ryan's hand and waist.

"Shall we dance My Prince?" Ryan shivered at the possessive way Alviss said 'my'. He nodded and Alviss stepped forward gracefully. The girl blinked in surprise before realising that she had just been dumped and turned to stomp off in a huff. The music changed into a faster tempo as Alviss and Ryan stepped across the dance floor.

"That colour looks good on you. It's going to be strange to think of you as one of my dad's men. I hope you are ready for his intense training." Ryan smiled letting Alviss lead the dance around the floor.

"It is a great honour to be counted among Lord Bielefeld's men," Alviss grinned steering them around another couple without breaking their stride. "I have you to thank for this Ryan."

"You earned it Alviss." Ryan countered as his cheeks grew hot. "My dad would never have invited you to join his division if he didn't think you were good enough."

"And that is why this is such a great honour for me." Alviss spun Ryan around catching him in his arms. Ryan was close enough to feel the beat of Alviss's heart before Alviss stepped back. Dancing with Alviss was as easy as breathing. Ryan felt comfortable and safe in Alviss's arms. He wasn't worried about stepping on Alviss's toes or making a fool of himself in front of some foreign dignitary. They almost seemed to move as one body across the floor.

"I am really proud of what you have achieved Alviss." Ryan admitted his cheeks hot. Alviss blinked then smirked and put his lips against Ryan's ear. Ryan shivered in delight at the sensation of Alviss's hot breath against the sensitive skin.

"I am very proud of you too, My Prince." Alviss chuckled and all the air left Ryan's lungs leaving him feeling dizzy.

"Why do you keep on calling me 'My Prince'?"

"Now you have taken your father's name you are a Prince through and through." Alviss's hand slipped lower down Ryan's back. Not so low it would be considered improper but low enough for Ryan to notice the difference.

"I prefer you calling me Ryan." Ryan breathed as Alviss spun him around again. Ryan stepped closer to Alviss and tilted his head to stare into sapphire blue eyes that seemed to look straight through him.

"Very well…my Ryan." Alviss teased. Ryan wondered if his whole face would burst into flames it was so hot. Alviss stepped faster to keep up to the music and Ryan stepped out with him. They cut a fine couple sweeping across the dance floor. Many other couples stopped dancing to watch them. Among those watching the dance were Ryan's parents who sat upon their thrones. Yuri was glad to see his son smiling so happily but Wolfram was rather suspicious.

"Why are you scowling?" Yuri leaned closer to Wolfram to whisper to him.

"I don't like the way Alviss is holding our son." Wolfram muttered darkly. "Just because he has been promoted to one of my troops doesn't give him the right to touch my son." Yuri sighed and glanced back at the couple.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Yuri mused. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"That is because you are dense, wimp."

"Don't call me a wimp." Yuri felt his lips twitch upwards at the nick-name. Yuri glanced at his husband and felt that same rush he had felt the first day he had seen him. It may have taken years, literally, for Yuri to understand what he was feeling but now that he did he was never going to let Wolfram go. This beautiful man had given him a healthy son, who was rapidly growing into a fine young man, and another was on the way. Yuri leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram turned red and gazed at his husband in shock.

"What was that for?"

"Oh nothing," Yuri smiled. Wolfram huffed and turned back to watching his son with narrowed eyes but Yuri could see the smile that curved his lips and the red stain across his cheeks. Yuri glanced back to the dancers and his gaze once again fell on his son who was saying something to Alviss.

**:-:**

Kirai watched Alviss and Ryan dance with a frown. He knew that Ryan had made his choice; he knew that he should accept Ryan's decision and move on, but that was proving to be more difficult that he thought. Ryan had chosen Alviss as his partner and it would just be pathetic for Kirai to try and steal Ryan back now. Kirai scowled again as Ryan laughed at something Alviss had said. Kirai was too far away to hear what they were saying. The music and the sound of laughter and voices drowned out everything within a two meter radius.

Kirai couldn't understand what it was that had made him stay. He had wanted to leave and never return. Just find an isolated spot where he could live in peace. Maybe after spending so much time with Ryan and his friends he no longer wanted to be alone? Kirai glared down at his drink as if it had somehow done him a great injustice. Ryan had begged him to stay and Kirai had been unable to deny Ryan anything. Ryan could beg Kirai to drink poison and he would do it. It was those damn green eyes that did it.

_What am I doing here? _Kirai wondered glancing back at the dancing couple. _I don't belong here. _Why should he stay here wishing he was the one holding Ryan in his arms? To stay would be to torture himself with what he could never have. _Maybe that is a little over dramatic_, Kirai berated himself.

"Um, hi there." A soft male voice interrupted Kirai's inner musing. Kirai glanced up to see a good looking boy with thick slightly curly brown hair and green eyes standing on his right. His eyes a much lighter green than Ryan's and the two boys looked nothing alike, yet there was something about this boy that reminded Kirai of Ryan. Kirai arched an eyebrow as he looked the boy up and down. Kirai knew at once that the boy was human, which meant he was likely the son of one of the human leaders whose country was a part of the Mazoku-human alliance. The boy looked no older than 16.

"Hello," Kirai answered slowly wondering what the boy wanted. He had not received anything from Yuri or Wolfram tonight at his own request. He hated being stared at by people as if he were an animal in a cage. Besides, his own reward had more material use that Elvira or Alviss's medals. He had been given the right to live here in Shinmakoku and he had been excused of all the many crimes he had committed while under David's power.

"My name is Casper," the boy looked nervous but when no reply was forthcoming he ploughed on regardless, "Would you like to dance?" Kirai's other eyebrow shot up and he stared at the boy in shock. "With, um, with me?" Casper gave Kirai a shy smile that had Kirai's protective instincts running wild.

"Ok," Kirai even surprised himself by agreeing to dance with this boy but the way Casper's green eyes lit up made it worth it. _Green eyes, my one weakness. _Kirai smiled to himself as he followed Casper onto the dance floor. He took the boy's waist and hand without a second's thought. Although he had never danced before, Kirai was a quick leaner and he had been watching the others dance all night. Casper's face lit up in a beautiful blush as Kirai pulled him close. Kirai smirked and started to dance. Casper was light on his feet and soon picked up the pace and flow of the dance. Kirai was making it up as he went but Casper kept in perfect step as if they had been practising this dance for months.

"Kirai," Kirai spoke after a few minutes making Casper glance up at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Kirai." Kirai waited for the reaction, the shock, to set in. This boy might well recognise his name as one of the riders who attacked Shinmakoku not that long ago. Kirai expected Casper to push him away or maybe even scream for help. Instead, Casper gave Kirai a brilliant smile that lit up his green eyes and made dimples appear in his cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kirai."

"Oh no," Kirai gave Casper a devious smirk as he took Casper's hand and kissed it, "the pleasure is all mine."

**:-:**

"Well I never thought it could happen." Ryan grinned looking over Alviss's shoulder.

"What could never happen?" Alviss asked.

"Kirai is dancing with a very cute boy." Ryan nodded towards the ex-rider who was indeed dancing with a cute boy. Alviss didn't recognise the boy but then he barely knew a handful of people here tonight. "I never thought Kirai would allow anyone to get close to him like that."

"They are only dancing." Alviss frowned and received a look that said 'are you stupid?' "What?"

"Never mind Alviss," Ryan smiled and allowed his gaze to shift from Kirai to Elvira. Elvira looked so pretty in her sliver dress, it made her blond hair stand out and her eyes look bluer. She was talking to a young man that Ryan recognised as the half Mazoku half human son of one of the human Kings who was here tonight. He had only spoken briefly to the handsome brunet but he had seemed friendly and kind. Ryan was pretty sure his name was Kyle or something like that. Kyle, or whatever his name was, said something that made Elvira blush and smile.

"Ah it seems Elvira has found herself a suitor." Ryan blinked and glanced at Alviss who was watching Elvira. "I was wondering what was so interesting that you were ignoring me to stare at it." Ryan blushed and ducked his head.

"Sorry," Ryan said guiltily.

"Nothing to apologise for, I am also glad that our friends are having a good time tonight." Alviss smiled and Ryan's heart flipped in his chest.

The song ended and Ryan and Alviss stopped dancing to clap with the rest of the guests. The conductor bowed before introducing the next song. This time the song was slow and romantic. Ryan felt even his ears turn red as Alviss pulled him close. The waltz had always been a difficult dance for Ryan but with Alviss leading him it became easy. He just lost himself in Alviss's blue eyes and forgot about everything else. The music flowed around them adding to the romantic atmosphere. The flickering candlelight created shadows that danced over the walls and ceiling.

"I could stay like this in your arms forever." Ryan felt his whole face burn as Alviss stared at him in shock. _I didn't mean to say that out loud! _Ryan ducked his head mortified that he had said something so sappy.

"As could I," Alviss said so softly Ryan almost didn't hear him. Ryan blinked then felt the biggest, most stupid, goofy smile spread across his face. He was grinning like a fool and he didn't care at all.

**:-:**

"This is a great party Your Majesty."

"Conrad, surely I don't need to keep reminding you after all these years to call me Yuri do I?" Yuri frowned and Conrad laughed.

"Of course not, Yuri, I guess the formal atmosphere carried me away. Everyone keeps calling me Lord Weller." Yuri grinned as his brother-in-law pulled a face.

"Now you know how I feel." Yuri teased and Conrad grinned back.

"I see Ryan is enjoying himself," Conrad looked towards the dance floor where Ryan danced with Alviss. "Alviss will make a fine addition to Wolfram's troops."

"Yes he will, although I fear for his safety." Yuri tugged at his collar looking concerned. "He has been dancing with Ryan for awhile now and Wolfram looks ready pop a blood vessel." Yuri glanced at his husband who was talking with his mother. Wolfram kept shooting dark glances at the dance floor where their son slow danced with Alviss.

"But you are ok with Ryan and Alviss being together?" Conrad asked carefully. In truth, Conrad had no idea which parent would be more overprotective of Ryan. It seemed that Yuri was pretty relaxed about the whole thing however.

"They are only dancing." Yuri frowned, "Why should I have a problem with that?" Conrad blinked several times. _Good grief he really is dense at times, _Conrad thought affectionately. He had assumed everyone in the hall had noticed how Alviss held Ryan close to him, or the way they looked into each other's eyes. Apparently Yuri had not. "I don't understand why Wolfram is being so grumpy about it." Yuri continued not noticing the shocked expression on his brother-in-law's face.

"Maybe Wolfram is just being overprotective." Conrad shrugged, "How about you distract him from his brooding by asking him to dance?"

"Good idea Conrad, thanks."

"No problem Yuri." Conrad chuckled as Yuri hurried over to where Wolfram stood. Yuri reached Wolfram and his mother-in-law just in time to hear the end of Wolfram's sentence.

"– and if he thinks I'm going to let him get away with it he has another thing coming!" Wolfram huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who has what coming to them?" Yuri asked making Wolfram jolt.

"Oh Yuri, I didn't see you there."

"What were you talking about?" Yuri asked curious but Wolfram waved his question away.

"Nothing important," Wolfram wouldn't meet Yuri's eyes making the Maoh suspicious but he pushed it aside for now.

"Anyway, would you like to dance Wolf?" Yuri held out a hand and Wolfram stared at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"Err, what?"

"Dancing, with me…" Yuri trailed off feeling rather stupid with his hand held up in the air. "Come on Wolf we haven't danced together properly since Ryan was, like, three years old."

"Oh, well, of course I would love to; I was just surprised that's all." Wolfram was blushing again. Yuri smiled and stepped forward.

"Come on then, beautiful mother of my children." Wolfram blushed furiously and glared at Yuri for calling him a 'mother' but there was no force behind it. Wolfram took Yuri's hand and squeezed it.

"You better not step on my toes wimp."

"Of course not my love," Yuri said in his best obedient-husband voice making Wolfram smile. Yuri led Wolfram onto the dance floor and pulled him close. Soon they were dancing together as if they had never stopped. Other dancers stepped away from the dance floor or just slowed their own dancing to watch the royal couple sweep across the floor. Ryan noticed his parents dancing and he grinned. With everyone watching his parents now would be a good chance to escape.

"Come on Alviss, I need some air, I'm exhausted." Ryan tugged on Alviss's hand and the water user nodded and followed him towards a set of open glass doors. Everyone was watching the royal couple dance so no one noticed the royal son and his suitor slip into the night.

The night air was surprisingly cold after the heat of the hall. The sheer amount of people heated up the hall to almost unbearable levels. Ryan sighed happily as a cool breeze lifted his hair and cooled his skin down. All that dancing had worn him out. The moon had risen at some point during the night and now hung fat and heavy in the sky. The stars shone down silently watching events unfold beneath them. Everything was painted with a gentle sliver glow. Shadows stretched out across the grounds like black fingers but with Alviss beside him Ryan had no fear of them. Music and laughter floated through the open windows of the hall dancing on the wind. An owl hooted somewhere and small animals scrabbled around in the undergrowth.

"Ryan…"Alviss trailed off and Ryan turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"Walk with me," Ryan smiled and walked further into the gardens cut to perfection for the party. Alviss fell into step beside Ryan as they left the politics of the party behind them. "It is beautiful out here tonight isn't it?" Ryan stopped walking to glance up at Alviss. Alviss also stopped and looked at him. Ryan felt a smile tug his lips when he noticed that even though he was gaining on his parents, Alviss was still a head taller than he was.

"Yes it is, but the company makes it even better." Alviss smiled and Ryan snorted.

"You say such sappy things."

"But you love it," Alviss teased reaching out to touch Ryan's face. Ryan felt his breath catch. Alviss's fingers were rough from training with a sword for most of his life and they felt so good against his skin. Ryan turned his face into Alviss's palm.

"No, I love you." There it was. Ryan had said it. He felt his heart summersault in his chest as Alviss stared at him in silence. Then Alviss's face broke into a warm smile that made Ryan melt.

"Well that is good, for I would hate to be in love all by myself." Alviss smiled and Ryan felt the air leave his lungs for the second time that evening. For weeks they had only been able to sneak in secret kisses and light touches as Ryan's parents and the ten Nobles hadn't let Ryan out of their sight. Ryan had wanted to take their relationship slow, afraid of rushing and ruining what they had together, but right now with Alviss looking at him like he formed the centre of his world, he couldn't resist anymore.

Ryan closed his eyes and tilted his head up. Less than a second later he felt Alviss seal his lips over his own. Ryan sighed in contentment and opened his mouth. Alviss slipped his tongue into Ryan's mouth making him moan softly. He felt Alviss's arms wrap around his waist pulling him in close. Their bodies fit together perfectly as if they had been made for each other. One of his hands tangled in Alviss's thick blue locks as they kissed. Heat blossomed in Ryan's stomach and spread along his limbs. Ryan gasped and kissed Alviss fiercely. He wanted to feel Alviss's hands on his skin. He wanted to burn Alviss's kisses into his memory so he would never forget them. He wanted to burn his image onto Alviss's very soul so he could never touch another without thinking of him.

Fire seemed to blaze inside of him out of control making Ryan tremble. He was never so glad he no longer had control over his element fire; he may have set the whole garden on fire. Instead his new powers flickered into life by creating a wind that whooshed around them making their clothing and hair swirl. Alviss pulled away making Ryan whimper in a very un-manly fashion. Alviss sniggered and Ryan opened to his eyes to see Alviss's lips were red and swollen and his hair was messed up. Ryan had never seen anything so sexy in his life.

"As much as I would like to continue this….someone might see us." Alviss panted and Ryan smiled.

"Let them see," Ryan tilted his head up and kissed Alviss firmly on the lips. Alviss smiled against his lips before pulling back.

"Ryan," there was a warning note to Alviss's voice as he arched an eyebrow. That fire was still burning in Ryan's veins and he wanted so much more than Alviss was offering right now.

"Then let's go someplace they won't see us, Ok?" Ryan unknowingly took on a sly look, "Besides you haven't given me my 16th birthday present yet."

"Pardon?" Alviss frowned, thinking of the sliver dagger he had given Ryan that morning. Ryan just winked and, grabbing Alviss's hand pulled him back towards the hall with a confused Alviss following him.

**:-:**

"Isn't young love just so cute?" Josak sighed watching the Prince and his lover walk hand in hand to the hall.

"Indeed," Conrad sighed also watching his nephew.

"Should we tell Wolfram and Yuri that their son is about to be deflowered?" Josak's lips twitched as Conrad gasped.

"Josak he is your nephew!"

"Yes I know, but I'm not the one who is going to be –"

"Well," Conrad cut his husband off, "I think we should leave the boys in peace. Ryan is a smart and confident boy and Alviss is a gentleman. I think we can trust them not to get into any, err, compromising situations." It was hard for Conrad to think of his nephew as sexually active. He could still remember the day Ryan was born, he had been so tiny back then, but he was 16 now, almost a man.

"Don't you remember being 16 and in love?" Josak wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulders as Ryan and Alviss vanished from sight.

"I wasn't in love when I was 16."

"Oh?" Josak smirked and Conrad's face turned slightly red. "I think you had the hot's for a certain orange haired hunk." Conrad snorted.

"I don't recall any orange haired hunks. But I do remember a skinny orange haired boy who couldn't even swing a sword."

"Tease," Josak muttered kissing Conrad on the cheek. Conrad laughed and led his husband back to the dance floor.

**:-:**

It was easy to sneak out of the hall and upstairs. Most of the guards were watching the gates into and out of the castle or prowling around the hall like hungry wolves. Ryan could feel the excitement and lust twisting his stomach into knots. His heart thumped so loud in his chest he was sure Alviss could hear it. Neither boy said a single word but Ryan knew Alviss knew where he was going. Nerves clawed at Ryan's insides. Does Alviss want this? Did Alviss feel the same? Did he want this as much as Ryan did? Where things moving too fast? Ryan was a mess of longing and nerves by the time they reached his room.

Ryan opened the door and Alviss stepped into the room. No candles were lit but the curtains there thrown wide open filling the room with the silver light of the moon giving the moment an almost unbearable romantic atmosphere. Soft sliver moonlight spilled through the large windows almost as bright as the sun.

Ryan bit his lip as he closed the door quietly behind him and locked it. He leaned back against the door and stared at the floor. Now he was here he was feeling terribly nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea? Ryan looked at Alviss but the water user still had his back to him after walking further into the room. The fire that Alviss made flare up in his stomach had faded away leaving Ryan feeling cold. The silence stretched on becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Alviss…" Ryan was barely aware that he had spoken. His voice came out weak and uncertain. Alviss jumped as if he were lost in thought before he turned to face Ryan. Ryan could see the moonlight reflecting in Alviss's eyes. He swallowed as Alviss walked towards him and he felt that heat return in force. Alviss framed Ryan's face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and chaste compared to their earlier kisses and didn't last long before Alviss pulled away.

"Ryan, we don't have to do this." Alviss whispered against Ryan's lips. Ryan blinked and looked into Alviss's eyes. "I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to do."

"But I want to," Ryan said softly. "I really want to." Ryan pulled Alviss back down for another kiss. That fire burned through him as Alviss ran his tongue over his lips and Ryan opened for him. Alviss pressed his body against Ryan's which in turn pressed Ryan harder against the door. Ryan moaned and wrapped his arms around Alviss's neck pulling him impossibly closer.

"Oh Ryan," Alviss groaned reaching around to squeeze Ryan's ass. Ryan bucked his hips in surprise making Alviss moan again. Alviss pulled back again making Ryan groan in frustration. "Ryan..."

"What is the problem here Alviss?" Ryan snapped, frustration making him lose his temper. "I thought you said that you loved me?"

"No Ryan, I do love you. I want you I do but…" Alviss trailed off before sighing. "I don't want you to feel you have to do this to please me. I am happy to wait for you. I won't stop loving you just because we are not having sex." As nice as Alviss's words were to hear, Ryan just groaned in frustration.

"Thank you Alviss but you have to trust me a little too." Ryan arched an eyebrow. Before Alviss could answer Ryan took one of Alviss's hands and shoved it boldly up against the front of his trousers. "See," Ryan breathed his eyes fluttering, "I want you so don't keep me waiting. I love you Alviss."

Alviss gazed at Ryan for several long minutes before he kissed him with a passion that made Ryan's knees weak. Their tongues tangled in a battle of dominance that Alviss soon won. Ryan let out a squeak, which he would deny later ever having made, as Alviss picked him up his arms around his waist. Ryan wrapped his legs around Alviss's waist and held on tight as Alviss carried him to his four poster bed. Alviss dropped him on the bed with a thump knocking the breath from him.

"S-sorry," Alviss stuttered slightly as he climbed on the bed beside Ryan. "You make it hard to stay in control."

"Then don't," Ryan panted pushing himself into the middle of the bed, "lose control right here right now here with me." Alviss stalked towards Ryan on his hand and knees. The sight was so erotic Ryan found it difficult to breathe.

"You might regret saying that to me." Alviss growled and Ryan thought he would cum right then and there.

"I doubt it. Now give me my real birthday present." Ryan smirked and Alviss growled again before leaning down to kiss him breathless.

For the rest of the night the two young lovers lay tangled together on Ryan's large bed. Ryan remembered Gisela's advice and managed to retrieve the box she had given him from under his bed. Alviss had teased him unmercifully for what seemed like a lifetime until Ryan pulled him down on top of him to shut him up.

It had hurt, their first time, even though Alviss tried to be gentle. Alviss gently kissed away the tears until the passion their bodies created washed away the pain, engulfing them both in a love so pure their bodies almost seemed to glow. Being joined so intimately with the one he loved changed something within Ryan. He couldn't explain it, and he didn't want to, but something was different.

Ryan had no idea how long they touched each other. Time seemed to freeze as they explored each other's bodies with eager but tender shyness. It seemed to last forever and no time at all before they both slumped on the bed, exhausted and sated.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alviss spoke as he gently ran his fingers through Ryan's sweat dampened locks. "You passed out on me for second there."

"Hmm, yeah I'm ok." Ryan smiled. His limbs felt heavy and he had a peculiar floating sensation. Alviss laughed and leaned down to kiss Ryan's temple.

"That's good," Alviss grinned. Ryan smiled and grabbed Alviss pulling him to lie against his body. Alviss didn't fight the contact; he simply curled his body protectively around Ryan's and pulled the covers over them both. Ryan curled up in Alviss's arms his face pressed against Alviss's chest. "Are you sore?" Alviss asked noticing Ryan flinch slightly.

"A little," Ryan admitted, "but it was totally worth it." Ryan gave Alviss cheeky grin. Alviss blushed and snorted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Although it seems I have some practicing to do."

"Hmm true, but you are not 'practicing' with anyone but me." Ryan poked Alviss hard in the chest. Alviss laughed huskily and hugged Ryan.

"The thought never even crossed my mind."

"Good," Ryan yawned. "Oh and one more thing," Ryan glanced up at Alviss with a smile. "I fully expect you to be here when I wake up, Alviss Aquarius."

"Your wish is my command, My Prince."

The End

I would still love to receive a review =)


End file.
